Lockdown
by immortal starscream
Summary: Someones planning on getting revenge against Townsville's favourite superheroes and they plan on getting it in the one place where they'll be completely defenseless, Lockdown. Sequel to "Crystalline Blossom" Rated M for bad language and sex scenes. sex scenes on chapters 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, 19, 21
1. The Beginning

Bang Bang "bring in the defender" a judge said as he banged his gavel several times the door's then opened and a teenage girl who was masked, wearing a straightjacket that was made of polyduranium fibroid, had a metal ring around her neck, and tied to a trolley was wheeled in and placed in front of the judges podium. The judge looked down at the girl with a scowl "Brash you stand accused of crimes against humanity, how do you plead" he asked even under the mask you could tell that she had a large psychopathic grin on her face

"well I would be sitting down but I'm a little tied up at the moment" she said in an average teenage girl voice with a hint of craziness to it.

The judge scowled even worse "answer my question!" he demanded, this wasn't the first time Brash had been brought before him and every time she had her crimes had gotten worse and worse.

"well then if you want to be a big meanie about it then I plead as guilty as a kid with his hand in the cookie jar, by the way what are my crimes again?" she said

the judge put on a pair of glasses which caused Brash to laugh and he held up a piece of paper "your crimes include, shattering the bones in peoples arms and tying them into knots"

"I was practicing on how to tie my shoes"

"cutting smiles onto children's faces"

"they looked sad when they saw me"

"ripping off a man's head and drinking their blood"

"I was thirsty"

"raping and killing men"

"ah they had it coming"

"tearing off a waiters face to use as a napkin"

"I didn't have anything to clean my face with"

"tearing the wheels off of the Mayors car"

"I wanted to see what surfing was like"

"turning a cruise ship upside down"

"I wanted to see if it still floated upside down".

The judge went red in the face from rage but he manage to calm himself down before a smirk came to his face "tell me Brash have you seen your sister's lately?" he asked

Brash's smile dropped at this "no I haven't seen them for a week" her eyes then widened "what did you do to them!" she roared angrily

"they were captured and sent to Lockdown" he replied Brash's eyes widened at this, she had heard of Lockdown, it was supposed to be both a state of the art prison as well as a place for the criminally insane and the just plain insane, it was a place where no one can get out.

"And I hereby sentence you too to lifetime in Lockdown in the wing for the criminally insane" the judge said as he banged his gavel "take her away" he finished Brash then got her massive grin back

"you know judge, the problem with your sentence is when you take an insane person to a nut house you're just taking them home" and she began to laugh manically before the bailiff grabbed the handles of the trolley and wheeled her out with the doors shutting behind them.


	2. Timeskip

It's been 12 years since the battle with the Brawnybuff Boys and since then life in Townsville had been really peaceful, sure there was the occasional robbery, monster attack, or incident with the Powerpunch Girls but other than that the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys had gotten the chance to live lives like normal people. The six people in question were now all 18 and in their last year in high school at Pokey Oaks High School.

During the past 12 years a few things had happened:

1. Lockdown Island or simply Lockdown had been built 8 years ago and now housed all of Townsville's villains from The Amoeba Boy's to the vile Him as well as the most dangerous criminals in the world.

2. The Powerpuff Girl's had hooked up with their counterparts the Rowdyruff Boy's, becoming official couples.

3. The Professor was now married to a beautiful woman that he had met during one of Townsville's annual Food Festival's, her name was Sara she was about 6 inches shorter than he was, she had long sandy blonde hair, lightly tanned skin with freckles just barely visible around the bridge of her nose, blue eyes, a slim figure, and she was officially the best chef in Townsville

4. Thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys the Professor was able to buy the house next door to them and make an extension, joining the two houses together as well as making renovations to the room's so each girl now had a massive bedroom with an ensuite each and the Professor joined his lab to the basement next door giving him a much larger lab.

So all in all life was perfect, but all that was about to come to a screeching halt...

Today was Sunday and the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys like most teenagers were enjoying their day off Blossom and Brick were at the mall enjoying themselves, the two reds had changed quite a bit over the years, Blossom's hair was still in a ponytail only now reached the back of her knees and was tied up with a single ribbon instead of a large bow (she as well as her sisters mainly wear the same clothes they wore in 'city of Clipsville' episode), she was now less of a 'know it all' though she wouldn't hesitate to show off how smart she actually was but the main change about her was her body shape. Due to an incident that happened 2 years ago she gained quite a bit of weight but thankfully for her it mainly went to her DD breasts and her thick thighs giving her a perfect sexy hourglass figure.

Brick had also gone through a few changes he had grown his long hair back only now he had it cut shorter and was in a small ponytail at the back, he still wore his trademark red cap backwards and his voice was now deeper but still rough (he as well as his brothers mainly wear the same clothes they wore in 'city of Clipsville' episode). Like Blossom, he too had gained a very tiny amount of weight but this was due to some of Boomer's eating habits rubbing off on him so he now had a thin layer of flab covering most of his body but he didn't care and neither did Blossom.

"So Brick" Blossom started, getting his attention "you're birthday is coming up next week, is there anything in particular you want?" she asked

Brick got a thoughtful look on his face "hmm the only thing I truly want is for you to be at the party" he said with a genuine smile. Blossom got a happy look on her face and she kissed Brick on the lips who returned the kiss, Brick then opened his mouth and his tongue made its way past Blossom's lips. Blossom's mouth opened in surprise which allowed Brick's tongue to go completely in her mouth and start exploring every bit of it.

Unlike their siblings Brick and Blossom weren't in a sexual relationship (even though Brick wanted to) so they only did simple couples stuff (hugging, kissing, etc) Blossom started to feel uncomfortable so she gently pushed Brick off of her, much to Brick's disappointment. "I'm sorry Brick, I'm just not ready yet for that sort of thing" she said apologetically

"It's okay Bloss you just let me know when you are ready" he said and he gently stroked her long hair a few times.

Blossom smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek thank you she said happily, she then grabbing his hand "come on lets go get some ice cream" she said in a cheerful tone and they headed towards the Baskin Robbins.

With Bubbles and Boomer

Like Blossom and Brick the two blondes had changed a bit over the years, they were now both 5"8 (the same with their siblings) Bubbles still had her pigtails only now they went down to her elbows and (unlike her sisters) she now wore braces thanks to a major fight she had with Brat two years ago. Boomer still had the same hairstyle as he did when he was revived by Him and was now a lot smarter than he was when he was a kid, it was the same with Bubbles but the main change about them was their body shape.

The two blondes were officially the fattest kids in school weighing at 560 (Bubbles) and 600 (Boomer) , they each had about a 5 inch layer of fat on their arms and about a 9 inch layer on their legs, a large belly that stuck out more than a foot in front of them and hung down over half way to their knees (Bubbles could normally be seen wearing a tank top to let her massive belly free as well as show it off proudly while Boomer just wore a large blue jersey), a large rump each (Bubbles' was slightly bigger than Boomer's) Boomer had a small set of moobs, Bubbles had beach ball sized breasts, and it was all completed with a double chin each and chubby cheeks.

The two blondes were now standing in front of one of their favourite places in all of Townsville, it was a small laundrette with a faded sign above it that said chi-chi's laundrette. Boomer smiled as he looked at the shop hard to believe we've been coming here for over 10 years now isn't it" he said

"yeah I remember when you first brought me here" Bubbles said happily.

Flashback

It had been a week since the massive battle with the Brawnybuff Boys and the puff's and ruff's had now fully recovered, today was Saturday and the two blondes were now heading to one of the places that Boomer had suggested that could help her gain in secret. When they finally arrived they landed in front of an old, small, unknown laundrette "this is the place" Boomer said happily and he opened the door to allow Bubbles to go in first.

When she entered it she saw that the shop was tiny inside. She was still at the door, but was only a few feet from the counter. An elderly, overweight Chinese woman spun in her chair, away from an antique sewing machine and stared at the two fat blondes through her thick glasses. "ah Boomer it's good to see you again" she said with a small smile on her face. She then moved her glasses a bit as she looked at Bubbles "I know you. Your one of those, Powderpuff Girls, aren't you?" she asked, Bubbles nodded her head.

"It's actually Powerpuff. I'm Bubbles!" She said, cheerfully.

The woman stroked her chins as she looked at the blonde girl "I heard about you three the other day on the radio! Fighting a really bad boy it's good that you beat him!" Bubbles blushed at the comment.

The old woman merely sighed "so what can I do for you two then? Do you need some adjustment's on your clothes again Boomer?"

"yes please" Boomer said kindly, he then took off his backpack and placed it on the floor before he delved through it. He then pulled out one of his sweat shirts as well as a pair of black pants and a pair of underwear "could you please make these two sizes bigger please" he asked kindly which made the woman smile

"of course" she said as she took the clothes.

Bubbles grinned, she then took off her backpack and placed it on her knee and delved through it. She pulled out two of her dresses and two of her night dresses and placed them on the counter. "I'm a growing girl so I was hoping that you could make them bigger for me." She said happily

the elderly woman examined the clothes. "You want me to make them longer?" Bubbles shook her head.

"No, wider please. I'm not growing up, I'm getting bigger like him" the woman thought for a second, she couldn't actually recall a girl asking for this kind of thing.

"You're putting on weight? You could just go on a diet."

Bubbles shook her head. "I want to grow, and I want it to be as secret as possible for now. I'll pay what you want, as long as you don't tell anybody!" she said.

The old woman though whilst examining the dresses. "Tell you what kid. Every time you need a bigger dress, just come down. 10 bucks and you receive a brand new pair of dresses. If you want anything bigger, like underwear, t-shirts, shorts or what not, you just come down and ask. No extra charge. I can make the changes in minutes to anything. I'll start right now, making the pieces two extra dress sizes bigger." Bubbles smiled, and got a blue purse out of her bag, and pulled a 10 dollar note out of it and handed it to the lady while Boomer did the same only he gave her 20 dollars. The two blondes left the laundrette and went to kill some time while they waited for their clothes to be modified.

End flashback

"I forgot how long did that last again?" Boomer asked

"5 months, until Buttercup saw my bigger body while I was getting changed one day and Blossom found my bigger clothes under my bed" Bubbles said as she remembered the yelling, scolding and taunting she had gotten from Blossom, her dad, and Buttercup respectively.

'Well that's all in the past, lets go and give her, her birthday cake" Bubbles said gesturing to the cake Boomer was now holding.

When the two blondes entered instead of seeing Chi-Chi's old kind face they saw a man in his forties wearing a suit looking around. The man stopped and turned to the two blondes "your names wouldn't happen to be Bubbles and Boomer would they?" he asked, they nodded "did you know the owner of this shop, Miss Chi-Chi Yuki?" he asked again

"yes she was a good friend of ours" Boomer said as he put the cake on the counter

"well I'm sorry to tell you this but she unfortunately passed away three days ago" he said with a solemn face.

This shocked the two blondes, sure they knew Chi-Chi was getting on in years but the last time they saw her about a week ago she seemed perfectly fine "how did she die" Bubbles asked in a sad tone

"she died of natural causes in her sleep, her care taker found her in her bed" the man said

"well it's good to know she went peacefully" Boomer said with a small smile with Bubbles and the man agreeing

"so who are you?" Bubbles asked

"I'm her lawyer, and I'm in charge of her will which according to it she's given you everything she owns including her fortune of 250 billion dollars as well as her house and all of her possessions, personally I don't know why this place is so small when she's so rich, come by my office at around 4" he then gave them his card and left.

The two blondes were now just standing in the shop, Bubbles was starting to tear up and Boomer was barely keeping it together himself "I can't believe she's gone" Bubbles said

"yeah" Boomer agreed. Boomer's eyes then landed on the cake, "well best not let this cake go to waste" he said as he grabbed two forks out of a bag he had brought and he handed one to Bubbles "to Chi-Chi the greatest tailor in Townsville" Boomer said as he raised his fork "to Chi-Chi" Bubbles said she then clinked her fork with Boomer's and the two began to eat the cake, while a few tears slid down their cheeks.


	3. Sex Dual

**Okay before you even start reading I have to let you all know that this chapter has a sex scene in it that Dominator225 made for me and I advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read it... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^**

Like Blossom and Brick the two green's had changed a bit as well over the years, for one out of all of their siblings they were the horniest and would have sex or do sexual things whenever they got the chance. Unlike his brother's Butch's muscles showed and were well defined, every time Buttercup saw Butch shirtless or working out she would get turned on and depending on where they were she'd jump him and ride him until they were both exhausted.

Buttercup, like Blossom, had also gone through a major physical change due to an incident that happened 2 years ago which caused her to gain quite a bit of weight as well so now there was a reason why she was called BUTTercup, all of the weight she had gained went straight to her massive booty which stuck out about a foot behind her and her equally massive thunder thighs that were now at least 16 inches thick which made her hips just over a meter wide. At first she hated it but when she found out that Butch loved girls with big asses and equally big thighs her opinion changed on them, though she did find it ever so slightly annoying that Butch couldn't keep his hands off of them.

Anyway the two greens were now at Butch's place (formally Mojo's observatory) watching TV, even though the couch they were on was meant to seat 4 people, thanks to her large lower half Buttercup took over two seats and was starting to slightly spill over onto a third one. Butch noticed this and grinned "you know if you ate as much as Bubbles your ass will take over this whole couch in no time" he said Buttercup smirked at this she then got up moved to the side a bit and then sat down on Butch's lap.

"And what's wrong with that? I thought you loved my massive ghetto booty" she teased as she moved her ass around and started to feel a lump growing in Butch's pants.

Butch gave a slight groan as his erection kept getting bigger "awe what's the matter is little Butchie getting turned on by my massive sexy booty?" she teased and gave her big booty a slap causing ripples to run along it at lightning speed. Butch just moaned at this and he began squeezing her ass, Buttercup grinned as she grabbed one of Butch's hands and she zipped straight to his room and tossed him on his bed.

"Whoa Buttercup, I had no idea you were THIS horny." Butch said as Buttercup got on top of him.

"Hey I'm a teenager, what did you expect?" Buttercup asked as she almost ripped off the jeans he was wearing.

"hey! Whoa..."

She then slowly slid off her booty shorts and underwear in one swift move so her large ass could be seen in all its sexiness. Buttercup's smirk got even wider when she saw Butch transfixed by her huge ass and when Butch's dick literally ripped through his underwear making her giggle. With a small blush of embarrassment he tore off the remains of his under wear. Buttercup then leaned forward and ripped his T-shirt clean in half. Revealing his 6-pack chest that made her start drooling. Butch smirked himself when he saw that.

"You like what you see?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" Buttercup replied and started massaging his abs.

Before she could do anything else Butch suddenly flipped them over so he was on top of Buttercup. "I challenge you to a sex duel, simply make the other person climax in ANY way you want to win." Butch explained.

"Sex duel huh? Challenge accepted!" Buttercup said, she then tore off her bra and shoved both her huge breasts in his face. Before she could trap his head between her breasts more securely Butch then shoved his dick into her pussy and twisted his hips making her scream in pleasure.

"You like that don't you?" Butch teased and started to fuck her hard.

"Y-you won't b-beat me!" Buttercup struggled to say between moans. She then tightened her pussy round his dick, making Butch gasp as a surge of pleasure rocked his body and it only grew more intense as his opponent's cunt constricted further round his dick.

"Y-you're g-g-good." Butch stuttered as his dick was crushed in his lover's pussy. Buttercup grinned evilly when she saw Butch trying to hold back his load as well as try to move his cock out of her, but she had wrapped her thunder thighs round his waist completely trapping him inside her. Buttercup then decided to truly begin her plan; she sat up and wrapped her arms round Butch's neck and started rubbing her breasts against his chest, causing him more pleasure.

"give up?" She asked squeezing her breasts harder against his chest.

"n-no" Butch said and with one hard push he got her off of him, before she could get up he pinned her down with one hand just below her breasts and began rapidly pumping his other hand in and out of her pussy. Buttercup tried to get up but Butch held her firmly down, when she was at the brink of having an orgasm she knocked his arm off of her and moved away "damn I was so close" Butch said

"yeah but not close enough" Buttercup said she then leapt up and landed on Butch so his face was now being smothered by her massive booty. She then grabbed his hips and pulled them up so they were now at her face before she completely engulfed his massive 15 inch cock until she was at the base and began giving him a blowjob.

She could feel Butch rapidly licking her ass and the bottom of her pussy as well as him slapping and rubbing her massive booty, Buttercup then bit down hard on Butch's cock while still giving him a blowjob which made him howl in both pain and pleasure. She could now start to feel his cock twitching which meant he was about to climax so she started to go even faster while rubbing her ass on his face.

As he was about to climax he tossed Buttercup off of himself releasing his cock from her mouth, he then wrapped his arms around her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides, and began giving her love bites while fondling her breasts. Buttercup was rapidly getting turned on by this, Butch was the only one who knew that Buttercup got extremely turned on when she was bitten on the neck so add that with the breast fondling she was getting closer and closer to climaxing. Butch then snaked his arm down to her pussy and began thrusting as much of his fingerless hand as he could in and out of her pussy rapidly.

Buttercup began panting and started bucking her hips then with one little spark of electricity Buttercup screamed and her love juices gushed out onto Butch's hand and onto his bed, Buttercup's love juices continued gushing out for an amazing 20 seconds before she passed out but not before muttering "you win"

Butch grinned at this "I always do" he said proudly before he gently laid her down on his bed.

Butch looked down at his still pulsing member and shrugged, he then moved Buttercup's legs apart and thrust his massive cock into her pussy and began fucking her as hard as he could. Buttercup started to pant and moan in her sleep as Butch continued pumping in and out of her, as he was about to blow his load Buttercup wrapped her thunder thighs around his waist which only increased the pleasure and he blew 6 loads of cum inside her before relaxing. Butch looked down at Buttercup's content face and smiled, he then wrapped his arms around her and lay down on top of her and gave her neck a few kisses before closing his eyes and enjoying being with his girlfriend.

Meanwhile

Brash was now being escorted from Townsville Prison into a police van by two very muscular guy's who's faces were hidden by the bill of their hats, she was still wearing a straight jacket and had the metal ring around her neck which eliminated her powers. She was then chained down to the seat she was sitting on and the man who had chained her down sat across from her on the other side of the van. The doors were then shut and locked by the other man who then hopped in the front of the van where a third man was waiting "so is she in?" the third man asked with a Russian accent

"yep let's go" the second man said with a British accent, the van then started up and they drove off, their destination: Lockdown.

Brash looked at the man sitting across from her with a grin "you know big boy if you untie me I'll give you the best sex you've ever had" she said, she then heard the man chuckle

"tell ve zome zing, iv I told you who I am and zen untied you vould you just have zex wiz me or vould you have zex with me and zen kill me" he asked in a German accent.

"who are you then?" Brash asked, the man then flicked his cap up to reveal his face, at first Brash was shocked and thought she was seeing a ghost but when he started to gently caress her cheek she realised he was real "B-Budder?" she said in a questioning tone and he nodded.

The sliding hatch from the cab opened and Brash could see Bause and Biff grinning "but how I thought you three died years ago!" Brash said in disbelief, Bause then pulled into an empty parking lot and parked so that they could talk.

"To actually be honest even we don't know how we're back, all we remember was waking up in a drum of toxic waste so we guess the toxic waste mixed with our components and revived us" Bause said casually with his brothers agreeing.

Budder then uncuffed Brash and undid the buckle on her straight jacket, freeing her arms. As soon as her arms were free she wrapped them around Budder and gave him a French kiss, he was surprised at first but quickly responded and returned the kiss "you two have got an hour" Bause said and he closed the hatch. Bause turned to Biff "wanna go to a strip club for an hour?" he suggested, Biff grinned "you bet" he replied, the two boys then changed into normal clothes and left.


	4. Infiltration

**Okay before you even start reading I have to let you all know that this chapter has a sex scene in it and I advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read it... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^ **

Biff and Bause arrived back at the van an hour later and changed back into their police uniforms and they hopped back in the van and Biff knocked on the back a bit to get the two blondes attention. Brash was now lying on top of Budder's muscular chest with a content look on her face "I've never been fucked with a cock that big and thick in my life" she said as she started to get up and get dressed while Budder did the same.

He smiled "you were right that was the best sex I've ever had" he said which made her giggle, once they were fully dressed he unfortunately had to cuff her back down but he explained that it was all part of a plan to get back at the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys.

After about 15 minutes of driving they were beginning to arrive at Lockdown, Lockdown was a large prison that was twice the size of Alcatraz and was located on a large manmade island just off of Townsville bay with a single road bridge leading to and from it, it also had a large wall going around it 300 meters off the island with several large Tiger, Bull and Great White Sharks in it to fully prevent escape.

As they started driving along the two lane bridge connecting Lockdown to land Bause and Biff grinned 'soon' they both thought, when they arrived at the large stone gate Biff leaned out the window and spoke into an intercom "hi were here to bring in the prisoner Brash" he said, there was a pause "okay come in" a voice said and the gates opened to reveal Lockdown in all of its glory.

As soon as they drove past the gate the Brawnybuff Boys suddenly felt like they had lost all of their powers and they also felt weaker "hmm so that's what the Elimination Field feels like" Biff said

"yeah the Powderpuff's and Rowdyrunt's don't stand a chance" Bause added and they all laughed.

When they arrived at the main entrance to Lockdown which were two large meter thick steel doors, the doors slowly slid to the sides to reveal a large round room that had three different ways you could drive off in. One said car park, another said loading bay, and the last said Criminal drop off. Biff then drove down the road that said 'criminal drop off' after about thirty seconds of driving they arrived in another large room where several men carrying guns and wearing bullet proof clothing with helmets were waiting for them.

Biff parked and he and Bause got out of the van, when they did a guard walked up to them while the others went to the back of the van "we've brought Brash, we were told she is to be put in the wing for the criminally insane" Bause said as three men entered the back of the van and came out holding Brash.

"Thank you officer..." the guard trailed off

"officer Buff" Bause said casually

"I take it she wasn't too much trouble for you three?" the guard asked

"all I can say is that she was very wild on the way over here" Budder said as he walked up to them.

Bause and Biff knew what Budder really meant by that but they kept their mouths shut "I was wondering if you could possibly show us around this place because we've only been with the Townsville Police force for a few weeks now and we've heard a lot about this place and would like to have a tour" Biff asked.

"Sorry but I'm needed elsewhere at the moment but he can" the guard said as he gestured for another guard to come over "Pete, can you give these fine boys in blue a tour of the place?" he asked, the guard now known as Pete nodded and the first guard walked away.

Pete showed the Brawnybuff Boys around the place from the cells to the security room, as they travelled passed the cells the Brawnybuff boys could see all of the villains through the clear bullet proof windows. Their eyes widened slightly as they passed Brazen who was lying on her bed with a bored look on her face and after walking past a few more cells they saw Blitz who was doing push ups with one arm "9997...9998...9999...10,000" they heard her say which made them smirk evilly.

"And this is the locker room" Pete said, the boys looked around, surprisingly this would have to be the first room they had been in that didn't have a single security camera in it, they also took note of the spare outfits that appeared to be their size. They now knew where the warden's office was, the security room, the armoury, the break room, the cafeteria, which wing was which, and what level of criminals were where small time offenders at the bottom serial killers and rapists at the top. "Well that's pretty much all there is to see, I'll show you back to your van" Pete said, as he turned around Biff pulled a 9mm semi-automatic pistol with a silencer on the end out of his vest and shot Pete right in the back of the head, killing him instantly.

Budder grabbed Pete before he hit the ground and pulled him back into the room with Bause quietly closing the door. Biff found an empty locker and put a heap of towels on the bottom of it before Budder shoved Pete's corpse in the locker and closed it. "Okay boy's let's get changed" Bause said and the three boys changed into the spare outfits that were available, once they were fully dressed they began setting their master plan into action.

Later

Blossom was now at home reading a book on the couch, as she just finished reading a good bit Bubbles came through the front door looking very sad. Blossom's older sister instincts kicked in and in a second she was right in front of her sister with a concerned look on her face. "Bubbles, what's wrong" she asked Bubbles took a deep breath and exhaled

"Chi-Chi passed away" she said quietly, Blossom gasped at this and she immediately hugged her sister knowing how good a friend she was to her having met her a few times.

"Bubbles I'm sorry" she said

"its okay Blossom, the important thing is she passed away peacefully in her sleep" Bubbles said calmly

"but on the plus side she left me and Boomer everything she owned" and she told Blossom about it.

Needless to say Blossom was shocked when she heard this "so I take it you and Boomer will be moving out soon?" Blossom asked casually

"after we graduate from high school" Bubbles replied before the front door opened again and in walked Sara. "Hi mum" Bubbles said happily and she gave her mum a big soft hug from Bubbles, Sara hugged her daughter back

"hello sweetie did you have a nice day?" she asked which made Bubbles let go and told her what happened.

Like Blossom, Sara gave Bubbles a big hug as well, when she let go Bubbles' stomach began to growl loudly "sounds like someone's hungry" Sara said and poked Bubbles' exposed stomach which made her giggle "I'll go start making dinner, does chicken parmigiana and beer battered chips sound good?" which made the two girls nod and Sara left the room. The two girls as well as Buttercup loved the fact that their mum was a great chef, now they didn't have to worry about meals that would try to kill them.

About an hour later Buttercup arrived home, Bubbles grinned as she saw Buttercup's hair was messed up "so you and Butch have fun?" she asked already knowing the answer

"don't I always?" Buttercup replied as she walked over and sat next to Bubbles on the couch

"so whatcha watching?" she asked

"Futurama" Bubbles simply replied and the two continued watching TV.

Sara then entered the room with a cheery smile on her face which dropped a bit when she saw Buttercup's messed up hair, she walked over to the two girls with her smile fully returning "hello sweetie did you have a nice day?" she asked before she bent down and gave Buttercup a big hug which she happily returned. Out of all three girls Buttercup was the closest to their mum, if it wasn't for her to guide her through life she'd probably be doing truly bad things like drugs and stealing. Her dad also helped her a lot as well but he could only do so much as a father so Sara really helped fill in the gaps.

Sara's smile turned into a smirk "look sweetie I know you're 18 now and that you get really horny a lot" this made Buttercup go red in the face "and I know Butch is equally horny but could you two please take it easy with the sex" she asked which made Buttercup go even redder, she nodded slowly and Bubbles burst out laughing "thank you, anyway dinner is ready Buttercup go tell Blossom without screaming and Bubbles go tell your dad without screaming" Sara said and she walk into the dining room.

The rest of the family entered the room and sat down to eat, when they were half way through, Buttercup decided to make a comment "you make the absolute best meals mum" she said before shoving a large piece of chicken in her mouth

"thank you sweetie, and don't eat pieces so big it's unladylike" Sara said

"that ass of hers is unladylike" Blossom muttered which made Bubbles giggle and Buttercup scowl.

"what was that!" Buttercup demanded as she stood up

"nothing" Blossom stated casually Buttercup then walked over to Blossom and pulled her head back by her ponytail

"listen pink eye we can't all have figures like yours, if you make fun of my ass one more time I'll tear your ponytail off understand!" Buttercup stated angrily and pulled Blossom's ponytail down harder

"ow, ow, ow okay, okay just let go of my hair!" Blossom pleaded so Buttercup did and went to sit back down with everyone eating in silence.

Once dinner was finished everyone went back to what they were doing, the girl's went to their rooms while Sara and the Professor sat on the couch enjoying each other's company. Blossom was now doing her homework which she uncharacteristically had forgotten about, Buttercup was sitting on her personal couch while playing Batman: Arkham City and Bubbles was painting a picture for art class while snacking on cakes and pastries.

With Bubbles

As Bubbles was close to finishing her picture she heard a familiar voice "hello sexy" she turned around and saw Boomer now closing her bedroom window

"Boomie, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I was bored so I decided to come over and see how my favourite girl was doing" he said as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Bubbles smiled at this and kissed him on the lips

"I was just finishing up on my picture" she replied casually

Boomer grinned at this "I bet you can't finish that picture properly when your distracted by something great" he said "what do you mean?" Bubbles asked as she stood up.

Boomer's grin got bigger as a large bulge began appearing in his pants, he pulled them down a bit and gave a sigh of relief as his 16 inch cock sprung free. He then pulled her pant and panties off in one quick motion making her give a small "eep" and with one thrust he rammed his entire cock straight up her ass making her give another "eep". Boomer then leaned forwards so his massive belly and small moobs now pressed up against "now continues with your picture" he whispered as he began fondling her left breast while also sending little bolts of electricity straight to her nipple that almost brought her to an orgasm and rubbed her belly while slowly pumping in and out of her ass.

Bubbles found it hard to concentrate on her work at all but slowly she managed to paint correctly, but she found it almost impossible to concentrate as Boomer began sending bolts of electricity from his cock straight into her G-spot. With every scrap of will power she had she managed to the last stroke before she had a screaming orgasm and her love juice's flooded onto the floor while Boomer fired a massive load of cum straight in her ass. "Best distraction ever" Bubbles said in a content tone

"I'm glad you liked it, we should do this kind of thing more often" Boomer suggested

"count on it" Bubbles agreed.

The two teens then pulled their pants on/up and then went over to Bubbles' bed to make out for a while which eventually turned into sex. Once they were done they gave each other one long passionate kiss before separating and Boomer left through the window. Bubbles gave a content sigh as she watched Boomer's blue trail "I would have to be the luckiest girl in the world to have a guy like him for a boyfriend" she said happily, even though she had just had sex she was still just a tiny bit horny she then reached under her bed and brought out a long box and placed it in front of her. She took the lid off and looked at the inside with a happy smile.

The box was filled with different sex toys from vibrators to dildos, she grabbed the largest dildo which was as thick as her wrist and 10 inches long and it vibrated, she then turned it on to the max and she slowly pushed it into her now moist pussy until it hit the entrance to her womb, she then screamed and her love juices gushed out, luckily her and her sisters rooms were sound proof. After her love juices had stopped gushing out she gave a content sigh and rolled onto her side to turn off her bed side lamp which was the only source of light in her room. As soon as the light was out she fell asleep not caring that the dildo was still vibrating wildly inside her.


	5. Just Another Day At School

**Okay before you even start reading I have to let you all know that this chapter has a sex scene in it and I advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read it... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^**

The super powered teens were now at school, Bubbles and Butch were in P.E. class, Blossom was in maths, Buttercup was now in science, Brick was in photography, and Boomer was in sewing.

With Butch and Bubbles

The two teens unfortunately weren't allowed to do P.E. due to their super powers, but they didn't mind they liked talking to each other "so Butch, do you know if there's something that Boomer wants for his birthday?" she asked

Butch thought for a bit before shaking his head "sorry Bubbs, I haven't heard him say he wants anything in particular...maybe you can give him something 'special' you know like after the party" Butch said while Bubbles went red in the face

"if you're talking about sex we've done heaps of things from handjobs to bondage" Bubbles said

"yeow that's gonna replace demons in my nightmares" Butch said as picture's of the two blondes doing bondage "how about you make him a DVD of you pleasuring yourself in different ways you know something he can jack off to" he suggested

Bubbles' face lit up at this "that's a great idea Butch, thanks" she said happily and she gave him a big hug as well as a kiss on the cheek.

With Boomer

Boomer would have to have been the worst at sewing, as he was using a sewing machine the teacher called out to get the classes attention "okay class remember your quil-" she was interrupted by Boomer yelling in pain "what's wrong Boomer?" she asked

"miss it happened again" he said through pain he then raised his hand to show that he had sewn his hand to his quilt again.

The teacher's eyes widened "Mike can you take Boomer to the sick bay quickly" she said, Mike nodded and he and Boomer left the room.

As they were walking down the halls Mike looked at Boomer "you know Boom I think you should start doing photography instead of sewing" Mike suggested

"yeah that's what I'm planning" Boomer replied as the pain in his hand kept throbbing. Soon they arrived at the sick bay and the school nurse began removing the thread from Boomer's hand "ow, ow, ow" Boomer said with a dull look on his face, the nurse was always concerned about Boomer's weight and was worried that he might have a heart attack during school.

What really got her at the moment was how Boomer was reacting to his injury "you know most teenagers would be swearing their heads off by now" she said casually

"yeah but I've had worse in the past" Boomer replied.

Once his quilt had been removed from his hand the nurse bandaged his hand up "now don't remove these bandages for about two days okay?" she ordered, Boomer nodded and left the room. When he was out in the hallway he looked at his watch and saw it was a few minutes until the lunch bell so he decided to head to the cafeteria to be first in line.

Soon the bell went and Boomer entered the cafeteria, he grabbed a tray and went up to get his lunch. Because he was such a sweet talker as well as a super hero both he and Bubbles got double portions, once he got his food he went and sat down at the table that had been specially made for him, his brother's and the Powerpuff Girls the whole table as well as the seats were made completely out of duranium. It was made a few months after the super powered teens had started high school because of Bubbles and Boomer's weight as well as Buttercup's short temper 4 tables and the chairs connected to them had been broken so the Professor had made the table and chairs to prevent anymore broken tables.

About two minutes later the kids started flooding the room and got in line for lunch Boomer was soon joined by his brothers and the Powerpuff Girls Bubbles sat down next to him and they gave each other a quick kiss on the lips before they started/continued eating. Blossom and Buttercup also gave their boyfriends a kiss on the lips before they started eating. As Butch was half way through his spaghetti bolognaise he noticed Boomer's hand was wrapped up "yo Boomer did you sew your hand to your quilt again?" he asked which made everyone at their table look at Boomer

"yep and it hurt like a bitch" he replied as he held up his bandaged hand "on the plus side my quilt is now red" he said and continued eating with the other's doing the same.

Once they finished lunch they headed outside, once they were outside they went to do different things Boomer and Bubbles headed over to the shaded area where Mike, Robin, Elmer, Mitch and Harry were sitting, Brick and Blossom went to sit under a their favourite tree, and Butch and Buttercup flew up onto the roof of the school.

With Buttercup and Butch

Buttercup had taken off her sweatpants and thong and was now on her hands and knees, moaning in pleasure as Butch pounded her ass with his massive 15 inch cock "oh fuck yeah I love this massive ass of yours" Butch said as he gave her ass hard slaps which only turned Buttercup on more. To most people this would seem wrong (having sex in school) but for the two horny teens they didn't care plus they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them because they were on the roof out of everyone's view.

Buttercup began moaning as she could feel an orgasm coming "Butch I'm about to come" she said

"yeah same here let's do it on three" Butch said

"1...2...3!" and the two horny teens came, Buttercup's love juices poured onto the roof while Butch pumped load after load of cum inside his girlfriends ass. When he finally stopped he pulled out of Buttercup and he flipped her over, he then shoved his still rock hard cock into her pussy and lay on top of her "you are the most perfect girlfriend" he said, Buttercup smiled at this and pulled his head towards hers before giving him a long French kiss.

With Bubbles and Boomer

The two blondes were now sitting with their friends talking about random stuff from school to what they did on the weekend "so what do you guys think of the new sports teacher Miss Quinn?" Mitch asked

"I think she's hot" Elmer said with all of the boys including Boomer agreeing

"remember at the sports carnival last week" Bubbles said. Everyone ether laughed or chuckled as they remembered nearly all of the boys in year 11 and 12 cheering for her and saying she was hot or sexy

"the things that have happened in this school" Mike said with the other's agreeing.

"So Boomer how's your hand?" Mike asked

"its better and I think it should be fully healed in about three days" Boomer said casually

"that's good" Mike said

"do you two miss the days when you used to fight crime nearly every single day?" Robin asked Bubbles and Boomer

"sometimes, but because there's now barely any crime that the police can't handle we can live normal lives" Bubbles said with Boomer agreeing

"also this has been at the back of my mind for years and please don't crush me for saying this but why have you two just kept gaining weight all these years don't you realise that being morbidly obese is unhealthy and at your sizes you could have a heart attack or something bad like that" Robin asked in general concern while everyone except Mike moved away from her.

Instead of looking angry Bubbles just smiled while Boomer had a casual look "well you see Robin Boomie and I love being big fat mainly because we're FA's which means Fat Admirers. We love each other's big bodies not just as a sexual preference but in general as well. We like to think of it as 'the bigger the better' so that's why we like gaining weight as well" Bubbles explained and she gave Boomer a kiss on the cheek "and we don't have to worry about our weight effecting our health ether because my dad gave Boomer and I a special drug that he is testing that eliminates all health problems associated with obesity and it's been ten years since then and we're as healthy as the day we were made" Bubbles finished happily.

Everyone was generally intrigued when they heard that and began asking Boomer and Bubbles more questions about FA's and weight gain until the bell for the end of lunch went off and they all headed back inside.

Later

School had finished for the day and all of the kids charged out of the school like a stampede with the super powered teens floating above the school "so are you two coming home or are you going out?" Blossom asked her sisters

"I'm going over to Butch's place to play video games" Buttercup said

"Boomie and I are going for a wonder around town" Bubbles said as she grabbed onto Boomer's arm

"okay then but be home before 7 okay" Blossom said, her sisters nodded and they flew off in different directions.

Once they were out of sight Brick pulled Blossom closer to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek "mind if I come over to your place for a while because you and I both know what Butch and Buttercup are really going to do" he said Blossom rolled her eyes at this and nodded before the two teens flew to Blossom's place.


	6. Game Time

A week had passed since the Brawnybuff Boys had infiltrated Lockdown and they had learned all of the main things of Lockdown such as every prisoner/patient within the facility and which ones were the most dangerous, they had also managed to smuggle in a few things. The boys had also learnt that basically no one used their walkie talkies which they planned to use to their advantage. Today they were the ones who were supervising the game room, the game room consisted of 5 poker tables, 5 blackjack tables, 6 pool tables, 10 chess boards, and several tables which were used for bingo.

The boys were eyeing out which of the criminals they would use as thugs and which ones could be good allies, so far they had already decided that Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Boogie Man, Prince Russell, Brazen, Blitz, Brash, Berserk, Brat, Brute, the Gangreen gang and Princess Morbucks would be great allies seeing as how they all shared a main goal 'pay the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys back'.

Brazen was sitting at a poker table along with her sister Blitz also at the table was Ace, Princess, and an 18 year old boy named Scrapper. Scrapper was the most unusual out of anyone on the table he had the same body shape and muscle build as Butch only instead of arms he had a grey bulky rectangular mechanical left arm, a metal claw on his right arm (his claw looks like Doc Ock's claw from Spiderman 2), his eyes were rusty red and so was his messy yet spiky hair and he had three long stitches that basically divided his head into thirds in an upside-down Y shape.

"So Scrapper was it?" Brazen started as she leaned back in her chair while looking at her cards

"yeah that's my name" he replied in a bored tone

"what did you do to get sent to this dump" Brazen asked

"my _owner_ if you will used me for all kinda of inhuman experiments which caused me to snap and kill him as well as everyone in the town I lived in" he replied casually as he looked at his cards

"huh, you sound a bit like my sister Brash" Blitz said

"I hope she left town so she doesn't have to endure being in this hell hole" Brazen said with Blitz agreeing

"I'm sorry to tell you this but she was brought in here last week" Ace said as he remembered seeing her being wheeled by on a trolley, Brazen and Blitz's heads dropped in sadness at this and they continued playing poker.

At another table Brat, Him, Snake, Boogie and Bossman were also playing poker "all right, I raise 5 dollars" Boogie said

"I'm out" Snake said

"I'm out" Him said

"I'm out" Bossman said

Boogie then turned to Brat who looked like she was choking on something "Brat, do you want any cards? Brat!" Boogie then slapped her on the back, and she coughed up a gaming chip.

"Whoo! Don't try to eat these so-called 'chips'" she said

"You want another card or not?" Snake asked

"Huh? Oh, okay, I'll take three" she said Boogie then handed her three in succession "D'oh! D'oh! D'oh! Uh, I mean, woohoo"

Boogie smirked "I'm in. Let's see your cards"

"Oh, I was bluffing"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Come to papa! I... wait a minute. You have a straight flush Brat! Oh, you do this every time, you... oh you... god I'm choking on my own rage here!" everyone at the table laughed at this.

At the bingo tables Brute, Big Billy, Fuzzy, Mojo, Sedusa and a heap of other criminals and nutcases were playing bingo "G7" the man at the front called out

"da me Big Billy win" Big Billy said happily, a guard (Bause) took Big Billy's bingo card and gave him his prize which was a big bag of plain potato chips.

Brute growled at this and scrunched up her bingo card before yelling "I HATE THIS FUNKING PLACE!" which got everyone's attention she was then given a slight bonk on the head with the guards baton

"calm down" the guard said Brute snapped at this and she began punching and kicking the guard repeatedly who just took blow after blow.

She only stopped when Boogie pulled her off and got her in a master lock "jeez calm down little spitfire" he said as she kept struggling against him only now tears were coming out her eyes

"I just want to get out of here" she muttered Boogie then let her go and she was instantly embraced in a hug by her sisters.

As one of the other guards (Biff) helped the other one up three more guards came in and took Brute away "she's definitely been working out" Bause said as he stood up

"excellent" Biff added.

The games continued for another hour before the criminals were taken back to their cells, Biff and Budder helped escort the villains back to their cells while Bause took off to a different part of Lockdown. When Bause arrived at a cell he pulled a key out of his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole the door then opened to reveal a woman with long black hair with a red highlight that ended at her butt, D-cup breasts, lightly tanned skin, red eyes and red finger nails.

The woman looked up at Bause with a scowl "what?" she stated angrily

Bause smirked "tell me would you like to get revenge on the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys?" he asked

the woman's eyes widened slightly "if you help me and my brother's we'll make sure that you can get revenge on them, what do you say?" Bause asked.

The woman's eyes narrowed "why would a guard of Lockdown want my help?" she asked Bause sighed and gave her a brief summary of what he and his brother's were up to. When he finished the woman smirked "alright I'll help you" she said

"excellent" Bause said and he put a black ring on her left wrist that contracted "with that ring you can't infect machines or organic beings but you've now regained the ability to use your nanobots in whatever way you want for about an hour before the ring needs 2 hours to recharge" Bause said as a light on it went red.

Grey smoke then began coming off the woman and formed a grey cloud next to her which then formed an exact copy of her "excellent!" she said happily she then turned to Bause "by the way what's your name?" she asked

"Bause, and you would be RED, am I correct?" Bause asked, the woman nodded. Bause gave an evil smirk "okay now I need you to turn into my gun so I can take you around without anyone noticing" he said, RED nodded and turned into a cloud of grey smoke, which was actually the billions of nanobots that she was made of, which then engulfed his gun. The nanobots ate his gun away and transformed into an exact copy only it now had red stripes on it "our first stop, the security room" he said and he left the cell while closing the door behind him.

Bause soon arrived at the security room and just as he was about to open it, it swung open and a security guard ran straight into him, the security guards had seen and heard what had happened on the security cameras in RED's cell. At first they had tried using their walkie talkies but the batteries had been taken out, they had tried to signal the alarm or contact anyone else but they were all ether disabled or broken, this was all thanks to the Brawnybuff Boys. The guard gulped and he took a few steps back as he saw the smirking Bause "and where exactly were you going?" he asked as he walked in and closed the door behind him the men then pulled out their guns and aimed them at Bause

"get down on the floor now or we'll shoot" one of the guards said, Bause just chuckled at this and took a hard step forward.

The guards began rapidly pulling the triggers but all that was heard was clicks "encase you're wondering my brothers and I have removed every single bullet from every gun in this whole dump" Bause said while he pulled RED out of his holster "you know there are two things that guards and police men have in common, one without your weapons your nothing and two..." he then shot every guard in the room through the heart "you can't take a bullet well" he finished before RED changed back into her human form

"wow you've got really good aim" she complimented

"thanks, I've been practicing for years" Bause said

"okay so what would you like me to do?" RED asked

"okay first off I want you to put these video's in a continuous loop so even if we're caught on camera anyone in here won't see it" Bause said, RED nodded and walked over to the panels.

She put both hands on the panels and nanobots began flowing from them and into the circuitry. The screens went fuzzy for a few seconds before they cleared up and RED removed her hands from the panels "there we go they're now in a constant loop" she said

"great" Bause said as he looked down at the dead guards "can your nanobots eat flesh and bones?" he asked

"if it wasn't for this fucking EMP ring on my wrist I would be able to but because of it I'm only limited to the abilities the ring you've given me allows me to have so the only thing my nanobots can eat away is normal types of metal" RED explained

"so then why can't they eat away the EMP ring?" Bause asked

"the ring is made of duranium so my nanobots can't eat it away" she said while Bause nodded understanding what she said.

Bause then remembered that in the room next to the security room had a window "I hope the sharks are hungry" he said as he picked up two of the dead guards and left the room while RED struggled to drag just one. Soon all of the guards had been tossed into the shark infested water and their blood had been cleaned up "there we go, now do you think you can make replacement guards out of your nanobots?" he asked, RED nodded and within a minute she had made 8 replica guards.

"Excellent now continue the duties of the guards you have replaced except for stopping any villains or criminals that escape!" Bause said the six guards nodded and went back to the security room. Bause turned to RED "hey RED can you make a room soundproof using your nanobots?" he asked

RED got a thoughtful look on her face before nodding "yep I can, why do you ask?"

"I want to say 'hi' to an old friend"

"okay then let's go" she said and she turned back into Bause's gun in his holster and Bause walked off.


	7. Pleasure In Hell

Bause finally arrived at a cell, he looked in through the window and saw Brazen lying on her bed with a bored look on her face, he then opened her cell door and walked in, closing it behind him. Brazen lazily looked at the guard "what the hell do you want?" she asked

"my you've certainly grown into a very beautiful woman over the years" the guard said which made her blush and sit up

"do I know you?" she asked

Bause then took off his hat and smiled "do you recognise me now?" he asked Brazen's eyes went wide and she jumped off her bed and gave him a big hug while RED turned into a cloud of nanobots and covered the walls making the room soundproof.

"Oh my god Bause I thought you were dead!" Brazen exclaimed as she held him tighter, Bause then explained what happened after the fight and how he got into Lockdown without being caught. Brazen was absolutely amazed at this "wow even considering the security around here you three still haven't been caught!" she stated and Bause nodded Brazen then got a seductive look on her face and she began rubbing Bause's left leg "you know Bause it's been a really long time since I've had a good fuck, do you think you can help a horny girl out?" Brazen asked as she shoved her hand into Bause's pants and started rubbing his slowly growing erection through his boxers.

The two teens then took off all of their clothes and started making out ferociously on Brazen's bed with their hands searching all over each other's bodies wanting more, Bause pulled Brazen as close as possible while his hands searched all over her back. Brazen while still lip locked with Bause began rapidly stroking his massive 14 inch cock with one hand and gently caressed the head of his member with the other hand. Bause then pushed Brazen down on her bed and he spread her legs apart before could even reply she felt Bause's tongue move back and forth along her pussy.

Brazen gave a moan of pleasure at this as his tongue began to make circular patterns on her smooth shaved pussy, Bause then began sucking hard on her pussy while his tongue slid into her pussy. Bause was happily sucking up all of her love juices before she pushed his head hard into her pelvic area and had a massive orgasm with all off her love juices gushing into Bause's waiting mouth. Once Brazen's love juices had stopped flowing Bause took his mouth off of her pussy and licked his lips before he moved back up until he was eye level with her, he moved in to kiss her but she flipped them both over and with one quick movement.

"My turn" she said, she moved down a bit until Bause's massive cock was right in front of her face; she then stuck her tongue out and gave it one long hard lick getting a small groan from him she then continued to suck and lick his cock until he moved away. Brazen looked and saw that Bause was now standing next to the bed with his cock pointed almost straight at her, while still on her hands and knees she turned towards him until the head of his cock was pressed against her lips. Brazen looked up and saw the lust in Bause's eye's and vice versa, she then looked back down so her lips were pressed against the head of his cock again, she then opened her mouth up and engulfed the head of Bause's cock. Bause groaned in pleasure as Brazen's tongue slowly swirled around the head of his cock; she then began bobbing her head back and forth taking in a little bit more of his cock each time until she stopped going any further, Bause saw this and smirked.

He then put both of his hands on the sides of her head "here let me help you" he said and in one quick yank Brazen's mouth was now at the base of his cock, her eyes were wide, tears were coming down her face and she felt like she was choking because about half of his cock was now in her throat. Bause then moved her head back until only the head of his cock was in her mouth before he roughly pulled her head forward until her lips were at the base of his cock again. He continued to roughly move her head back and forth until he was about to cum in her, he then stopped and took his cock out of her mouth, when he did Brazen began gasping for breath.

When she finally caught it she looked at him "it's a good thing you stopped when you did" she started

"why?" Bause asked

"because the first place your going to cum in me is in my pussy" she finished, she then grabbed him and forced him onto the bed before pushing him so he was now lying down on the bed. Brazen then stood up on the bed and stood over Bause, she then crouched down so that the head of his cock was now pressed up against her pussy, she then looked Bause straight in the eyes and grinned "when we're done your balls are going to be completely empty" she said and she and she dropped herself onto his rock hard shaft making it go deeper and deeper inside her while also stretching her pussy to its max.

When she finally reached the base of his cock she began bouncing up and down on his massive cock with them both moaning in pleasure, Bause then put both of his hands on her hips to both steady her and make her go faster. This continued for five minutes until they both felt their climax's coming "Brazen, I'm about to cum"

"yeah same here"

"okay let's cum on three"

"one, two, threee" they both said and Brazen screamed.

Once they'd finished cumming Brazen collapsed on top of Bause while panting heavily "that was amazing" she whispered to Bause who nodded in agreement.

Bause began to gently stroke Brazen's long hair which lulled her into a deep sleep with a content smile on her face. The two stayed like that for a while until Bause decided he had to go, he carefully got out from underneath her with his now limp cock sliding out of her soaking wet pussy. He then got dressed and put her clothes back on and placed the bed sheets over her before leaving the cell with RED and closing the door behind him.

Once he was out of the cell RED turned back into a gun and went back into the holster, Bause looked at his watch and saw that it was time for he and his brother's to finish their shift for the day "okay lets go" he said and he walked off. He soon arrived at the car park area of Lockdown and saw his brothers in the escalade waiting for him "hey guy's sorry I got a little distracted and lost" he said as he got in the back.

Biff smirked "you bang Brazen?" he asked

"yeah and man is she good in the sack" Bause replied

"I banged Blitz before and I swear her pussy is so tight it almost crushed my cock" Biff said and he and Bause gave a high five before Budder drove off

"so disrespectful to women" he muttered as he left the car park and exited Lockdown.

Soon the boys exited the Power Eliminating Field and they regained all of their powers "boys I'd like to introduce you to RED" Bause said as she turned back into her human form

"wow you're hot!" Biff said before RED punched him straight in the face "ouch" he groaned out.

"say that again creep-" her left hand then transformed into a large pair of scissors "and I'll cut of the two things that make you a man" she threatened which made Biff hold his crotch. Bause and Budder laughed at that and continued laughing until they reached their home which was actually Mojo Jojo's secret second lab that was located in the mountains which was where they had been living, training, and planning for the past 12 years.

Budder then turned off the main road and onto a barely visible dirt path, they travelled along the dirt path until they reached a large boulder, Budder pressed the button on the remote that was stuck on the dash board. The boulder then split in half to reveal a metal tunnel and Budder drove into it with the boulder closing behind them. After a few seconds they entered large room that had thick sheets of steel lining the wall in the room was a large monitor with a massive couch about 15 feet away from it, there was training equipment, a large table with six chairs, a pool table, a spa, and three large healing chambers.

"Home sweet home" Biff said as he got out of the car and stretched

"impressive" RED said as she looked around

"yes it is, now iv vou excuss ve I need zo continued my vork" Budder said and he left to his lab which was in another room.

"May I ask what he is working on?" RED asked, both Biff and Bause shrugged "we wouldn't have a clue" Biff said and he zipped off to his room while Bause showed RED around the place.

About an hour later Bause, Biff and RED were now watching the monitor which Budder had modified to act as a massive TV, as they were watching they heard an unfamiliar voice shout "IT WORKS!" they turned and saw the door to Budder's lab open to reveal Budder only now he had a face splitting smile on his face "guys I've finally made a cure to our stupid voices" he said with his German accent completely gone so he now sounded almost like Boomer only his voice was slightly higher.

Budder then held up two vial's one each with a blue liquid in it and in less than a second Bause and Biff grabbed a vial each and swallowed the liquid. Their throats felt weird for a second and when they spoke their accents were gone, Bause now sounded like Brick only less gruffer and Biff now sounded like Butch only a bit deeper "alright!" Bause and Biff said in union and they each gave Budder a high five.


	8. Happy Birthday

Today was the Rowdyruff Boys birthday and they had thrown a massive party for all of their friends, there was enough food and drinks for two army's they had a disco ball, flashing lights and blaring music. Brick was chatting with some friends, Boomer was dancing and Butch was making out with Buttercup. Despite his massive bulky body Boomer had to be the best dancer out of everyone there, as he was dancing he saw Blossom leaning against the wall with a slightly bored look on her face he then walked off the dance floor and up to her.

"yo Bloss what's the problem?" he asked Blossom looked at Boomer with the same bored look

"all of my friends here are ether dancing or talking with someone so I've got no one to talk to and I don't want to just sit down and gorge on party food like Bubbles is and I don't know how to dance so I can't do anything here" Blossom said in a slightly sad tone.

Boomer gave her one of his cheerful smiles and he grabbed her left hand "come on I'll show yah how to dance" he said and he dragged her to the dance floor "okay Bloss just do what I do" he said and he began doing simple dance moves which Blossom followed.

At first she was a total klutz but soon she got the hang of it and began to dance just as well as everyone else there. She was enjoying herself so much now that she didn't even notice Boomer had left the dance floor, her friends began cheering her on as she danced like there was no tomorrow. Boomer gave a sigh as he sat down next to his girlfriend "enjoying the food?" he asked Bubbles looked at him with her cheeks packed with food and she nodded, she chewed a few times and then swallowed it all.

As she was about to speak Boomer shoved 4 party pies in her mouth which she happily ate, this continued for a good 10 minutes with Boomer constantly putting a large amount of party food in her mouth every 10 seconds. When he stopped he rubbed her belly soothingly "I bet you liked that didn't you" he said while looking at her belly, Bubbles giggled at this before she pulled his head up and gave him a soft but loving kiss on the lips.

When she stopped the two just looked at each other with smiles on their faces "I love you so much Boomer" Bubbles said

"I love you to Bubbles" Boomer said and the two gave each other a massive hug and a french kiss each.

They separated when the sound of munching could be heard they turned and saw Robin stuffing her face with party food while Mike just watched her with a smile on his face. Bubbles giggled "I see someone wants to get big and beautiful like me" she said, Robin looked at her with bulging cheeks and nodded before she continued to stuff her face with party food.

Mike looked at the two fat blondes "since you guys told us about FA's and stuff she's just been gorging on food all week while saying that since she knows that she can be attractive at any size she's quit dieting and is just letting herself go" he said and then turned his attention back to his girlfriend "and you know I think I'm really starting to enjoy fat girls" he said happily.

Bubbles smiled and reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a small steel flask "if you are going to be a big girl you might as well have this, it's the drug that Boomie and I took that keeps us healthy despite our size" she explained Robin took the flask and flipped the top on it before chugging its contents which was a liquid.

As soon as she swallowed it her whole body tingled a bit which slowly faded away until it was gone "that was weird, thanks a million" she said happily and she hugged Bubbles who hugged her back. When they separated they looked at each other and nodded before they began to stuff their faces with food while their boyfriends chatted with each other.

"so if that drug cures all health problems associated with obesity why is int it on the market?" Mike asked

"the Professor took it to the medical board but they rejected it" Boomer replied

"why?" Mike asked

"well think about it if every fat or obese person didn't have to worry about health problems that came with their extra weight a lot of drug companies would go out of business...i also personally think that's why there hasn't been a cure for cancer because of the same reason" Boomer explained with Mike agreeing

About an hour later

It was now cake time, the music and lights had stopped and Blossom exited the kitchen holding a colossal chocolate rectangle cake that was 5 inches high 2 feet wide and five feet long and had three pictures on it that was the boy's heads which were made of frosting. Everyone looked in awe at the massive cake and over half of the people began to drool, Blossom then started to sing happy birthday with everyone joining in she then set the cake down on the table in front of the boys and when everyone finished singing the boys gently blew out the candles with everyone cheering and clapping.

Blossom then grabbed a knife and handed it to Brick, he grabbed it by the handle followed by his brothers and together they pushed the knife down into the cake with everyone cheering and clapping again. Butch and Boomer took their hand off of the knife and in 5 seconds Brick sliced the cake into pieces which everyone took a slice which barely put a dent in it, the cake was so delicious that nearly everyone went back for seconds and even thirds leaving over 2/3's of the cake left.

Boomer grabbed three slices and shoved them into Bubbles' mouth while she did the same to Boomer. Butch now had Buttercup sitting on his lap while he to fed her cake only he did it one slice at a time with Buttercup taking 4 bites out of each slice, after finishing her third slice she smiled "you know if you keep feeding me cake it's going to go straight to my massive ghetto booty" she said and gave her ass a firm slap causing ripples to run across it at lightning speed.

Butch then shoved his hand into her pants and rubbed circles on her booty "yes we _would_ want that to happen don't we" he said with a grin

Buttercup took his hand out of her pants and smiled "come on lets go dance" she said as she got off of his lap and they headed to the dance floor where they saw Blossom and Brick dancing happily.

About 4 hours later the party was starting to wind down, the boys had gotten heaps of gifts from their friends, this is what the boys got from the Powerpuff Girls:

Butch got a punching bag from Buttercup that could actually survive his punches, Bubbles gave Butch exercise equipment, and Blossom gave him a special band that could increase the gravity around his body that was made by the Professor.

Boomer got a huge (and I mean HUGE) Box of chocolates from Bubbles, a massive sack of junk food from Buttercup, and a machine that could materialise any food that's said to it from Blossom (it looked like a solid steel microwave without a door).

Brick got a cap from Blossom that said 'Brick rulez' on the front and back, Buttercup got Brick Batman: Arkham City for his Xbox360, and Bubbles got him a regular sized box of rose chocolates

Soon everyone left leaving the Rowdyruff Boys to clean up the mess, Brick payed the DJ as he packed up his equipment and then he helped Butch clean up any messes and the birthday decorations. Boomer however was 'cleaning' the food table by which I mean he was gorging on all of the leftover food, once everything except the food was cleaned up Brick took the rest of the birthday cake and cut it into bits before putting half of it in the fridge and the other half in the freezer. "Well boys I'd have to say that this was the best birthday ever" Brick said with Butch and Boomer agreeing happily. Once Boomer was full for the moment he put the remaining party food and drinks in the fridge as well before sitting down on the couch with his brothers and they began to watch TV.

The boys were now starting to get a bit tired from the busy day they had "I don't know about you guys but I'm heading off to bed now" Boomer said as he got up and gave a big stretch

"yeah same here" Brick said

"me too" Butch added the three boys gave each other a group hug and said happy birthday to each other one last time before heading off to their rooms.


	9. Sex Tape

**Okay before you even start reading I have to let you all know that this chapter is a sex scene and that Dominator225 wrote the first 2/3's, I also advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read it... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^**

When the boys entered their room (they sleep in separate bedrooms) they saw a DVD on their beds, they picked up the DVD which had the words 'play me' written on it. Curious to find out what was actually on the DVD the boys then turned on their flat screen TV's and put their DVD in their own DVD player and then sat on their beds before pressing play on their remotes.

The DVD started by showing Bubbles setting up the camera in the optimum position before walking over to her bed and faced the camera. "Hello boys, this our sex tape and well enjoy the show!" she said and then sat on her bed with her sisters (the boys eyes widened at this). "You ready girls?" She asked. Buttercup was rearing to go, but Blossom looked unsure. She had her head down and her hand together. "Blossom are you ok?" Bubbles asked.

Her 'older sister' looked up to her. "I'm fine... I'm just...nervous." She stated quietly.

"Don't worry, you're just not horny yet, BC and I can fix that."

Before Blossom could protest Bubbles smashed her lips to hers. Blossom was so surprised at this she fell backwards, into Buttercup lap. Buttercup then gently pulled her up and wrapped her legs round Blossom, trapping her arms in place. "Just relax sister...and let us do the work." Buttercup breathed those words right into where Blossom's ear would be.

The sensation rocked her body, making her soak her panties. 'Oh god, im getting turned on...by my sisters!' Blossom yelled in her head. Bubbles could feel Blossom loosening up, broke the kiss and pulled Blossom's skirt down, she could see Blossom's wet panties and started to lick her pussy through her underwear. Blossom wanted to scream at this but BC was French kissing her too hard for to make words. Bubbles then made circles with her tongue, making Blossom soak her panties with the pleasure.

Things only got worse for her when BC tore off her tank top and bra in one swift move, Blossom was now only wearing her wet panties and instinctively covered her large DD breasts in embarrassment. "Don't worry we'll get naked too." BC stated. She and Bubbles then both stripped themselves of their upper clothing, Bubbles only wearing her light blue mini skirt and Buttercup her denim booty shorts. Bubbles huge GG breasts bounced as she leaned down to Blossom's panties and started licking it again making her moan. Buttercup then slowly eased Blossom's arms from her chest, Blossom had calmed down now that her sisters were just as naked as her. Buttercup then took a breast in her mouth and sucked on it. Blossom gasped as she did so. She had never felt like this before. Although her sisters had both got into sexual relationships with their counterparts, Blossom and Brick were still only at the kissing stage, plus she never masturbated because she prioritised homework over her sexual needs; meaning she hadn't done anything sexual her whole life.

Between Buttercup sucking on her breast and Bubbles licking her pussy Blossom's withheld sexual side suddenly took hold and she took hold of Buttercup's head and started French kissing her hard (the boys by now had taken off their pants and boxers leaving them in only their shirts while they slowly stroked their massive erect cocks). Buttercup although surprised at first, relaxed and kissed back just as hard. While they did this Bubbles stopped licking Blossom and was reaching under the bed for something. When she got what she was looking for she pulled it out. It was a large box containing a variety of sex toys. She took out a medium sized strap on that was 9 inches long by 1.5 inches wide and put it on. Blossom only stopped kissing BC when she felt her panties slide off. She turned to see Bubbles leaning over her with the strap on aimed right at her exposed pussy and went wide-eyed.

"I didn't know you had a strap on." Blossom said looking at it.

"Oh I got it a few days before this sex tape." Bubbles said causally and penetrated her pussy. Blossom screamed in pleasure as the dildo on the strap on reached deep into her. But before she could get her breath back Buttercup put her pussy in her face.

"You lick it sis." Buttercup said with a smirk. Blossom was too deep in pleasure to fully realise what she was about to do and simply obeyed. She stuck her tongue out and gave the outside of Buttercup's shaven pussy a lick making her moan. She then started to make circles with her tongue, but it was getting harder to concentrate as the dildo inside her kept on fucking her pussy, waves of pleasure continued to flow from her crotch as she licked Buttercup.

She then spread Buttercup's pussy open with her fingerless hands and gave a long, deep lick...making her scream. "Wow BC, I thought you'd be harder to please than this." Blossom stated. Buttercup was about to retort, but Blossom stuck her tongue deep into her, knocking the wind out of her. Bubbles was now fucking Blossom as hard as she could although she was getting tired.

"Why won't she come?" She thought, her thrusts getting slower and shallower as she vainly tried to keep going. Meanwhile Buttercup screamed as she orgasmed right in Blossom's mouth, forcing her to swallow the juices. Although she found it disgusting at first she realised how good it tasted and lapped up the rest.

Buttercup then got off Blossom and lay down to recover from her orgasm, Blossom sat up and could see Bubbles out of breath. "Awww...Let me help you sis." Blossom said. She took an 20 inch long double-ended dildo from the box and licked the ends of it, lubing it up.

"What are you doing Blossom?" Bubbles asked. Blossom didn't answer, instead she removed Bubbles strap on and placed one end of the dildo in her pussy; making her moan.

"Bringing us both pleasure." Blossom then inserted the other end of the dildo into her own pussy and then lay on top of Bubbles. Both teens moaned as the long, thick toy slid deep inside them both. Blossom felt extremely comfortable lying on Bubbles. Her 'younger' sister's huge breasts were the perfect cushions for her own slightly smaller breasts and her large warm belly felt like the worlds softest pillow, the feeling felt so good she almost forgot why she was in this position. Bubbles noticed this and gave a thrust of her hips, bringing Blossom back to reality with a crash.

"You almost dozed off Bloss." Bubbles said with a giggle. Blossom just smirked and started fucking her with the dildo, making them both start panting with pleasure. Their pelvic muscles loosened up and love juice was streaming out of their pussies as they fucked each other fast (the boys had taken off their shirts by now and were now firing load after load of cum onto their beds while their eyes stayed glued to their TV's). Both girls were getting more and more worked up with the pleasure.

Blossom was just about to climax when she felt something get roughly rammed into her ass. She screamed and came instantly. She slowly looked round and saw that Buttercup had put on the strap on and shoved it up her ass, so now she was being fucked in both holes. "You ready leader girl?" She asked with a smirk. Blossom looked down at Bubbles who looked anything but innocent right now, she was wearing the same smirk as Buttercup and was getting ready to fuck her hard. Blossom shut her eyes and relaxed her crotch and butt.

It happened: Blossom was now screaming in pleasure as both her sisters fucked both her holes hard. She was in heaven. Every 5 seconds she had a screaming orgasm and soaked the bed sheets in her juices. Her crotch was on fire and every nerve in her body blazed with wave after wave of intense pleasure and it was starting to build in her crotch. "G-girls...I-I...think...I-Im gonna..." She never finished; once her sisters heard her trying speak they increased the speed and power of their pelvic thrusts 10 fold. Blossom never stood a chance and with a ear-bursting scream she gave one massive orgasm that made pussy juice pour out of her like a spilt bucket. Her sisters let her go and she collapsed in a heap on the bed, love juice continued pouring from her pussy as her hips kept bucking.

"You enjoy that?" Buttercup asked.

"Felt...so...good." Blossom moaned in her dazed state, making Bubbles giggle.

Buttercup and Bubbles then began to gently massage Blossom's body until she slowly fell asleep, once she was out like a light Buttercup smiled at Bubbles and slowly moved towards her. Once she was next to her blonde haired sister she crossed her legs with hers and smashed their lips together and began French kissing her. Bubbles was slightly surprised by this but instantly returned the kiss even more forcefully and they began making out. as they made out Bubbles moved her left hand down and started to rub Buttercup's massive thunder thigh before she moved it to her sisters even bigger ass and rubbed circles on it before she began giving it hard slaps (out of each of the Rowdyruff Boys Butch was getting the most turned on by this bit as he saw the ripples run across his girlfriends massive booty and thunder thighs). Each time she slapped her sisters ass she moaned into her mouth and after the 12th slap Buttercup screamed into her sisters mouth and orgasmed causing her love juices to gush out onto Bubbles' lap.

Buttercup then started playing with her sisters pussy with her right hand while her other hand tried to get as much of her obese sister as she could. Buttercup could tell that Bubbles was getting closer and closer to an orgasm. When she was almost at her peak Buttercup got off of her and pushed her onto her front so her ass was now sticking up in the air. Buttercup, while still wearing the strap on, put both hands on her sisters massive ass and began fucking her doggie style. Bubbles began moaning as Buttercup pounded her pussy as hard as she could while giving her ass playful slaps. Bubbles began panting at this until she screamed loudly and her love juices gushed out and onto the already soaked bed sheets (the boys were now cumming so hard that it was amazing that their cocks hadn't burst off).

Buttercup smirked at her panting sister and pulled the dildo out of her sisters pussy before taking it off "so Chubbles had enough?" Buttercup asked, Bubbles responded by quickly getting up and pouncing on Buttercup. Buttercup was now pinned down by Bubbles massive body with her massive GG breasts in Buttercup's face. Buttercup began nuzzling Bubbles breasts as well as licking/sucking on her nipples while Bubbles reached between them and began playing with Buttercup's pussy. Bubbles began to cheat as she began releasing tiny waves of energy into her sisters pussy, as she did Buttercup began sucking on Bubbles' breasts even harder until with a muffled scream Buttercup orgasmed.

Once Buttercup had finished orgasming she flipped Bubbles off of her causing her to roll on top of Blossom who surprisingly didn't wake up. Buttercup then quickly got on top of Bubbles so she was now face to face with her "wow your bodies so soft and comfortable it's amazing" Buttercup said as she moved around on top of Bubbles while feeling her sister's large obese body.

Buttercup then turned around so her pussy was now in Bubbles' face and Bubbles' pussy was now in her face and without a single word Buttercup put her mouth on Bubbles pussy and started sucking/licking it. Bubbles wrapped her arms around Buttercup's massive soft thunder thighs and pulled them towards her so Buttercup's pussy was now at her mouth and she too started sucking and licking her sisters pussy. The two girls began stroking, squeezing and slapping each other's thunder thighs and butt which caused them to get closer and closer to an orgasm.

Then with a muffled scream both girls had the biggest orgasm yet with their love juices pouring into each other's mouths. Once they stopped orgasming Buttercup rolled off of Bubbles now completely spent before falling asleep. Bubbles now realised that she was on top of her other sister so she too rolled off. Now facing the camera gave a tired smile "I hope you boys enjoyed that as much as we did" she said before she too fell asleep and the screen went blank as the DVD finished.

The Rowdyruff Boys were now cumming uncontrollably as their hands were now blurs on their massive dicks, a normal man would be spent by now but due to the boys being super beings they had an almost unlimited amount of semen which was proven by the fact half of their king sized beds was covered in their cum as well as on the floor and some on the walls the boys were now lying on their beds almost passed out while semen kept pumping out of their cocks "so hot" they muttered before they fell asleep.


	10. How They Met

The Professor and Sara were on the couch just talking about different things while also drinking wine. Sara was now cuddled up to her husband happily, "do you remember the day when we first met?" she asked happily while looking into his eyes.

The Professor smiled back "how could I forget that day" he said happily.

Flashback

Today was the 5th annual Townsville Food Festival Special which was being held in Townsville Park. Different chefs from all over America had come to this event to give the citizens of Townsville a taste of their fine and unique cuisine ranging from barbecues to cakes. Hundreds of stalls from every shape and size littered the park in the centre of it all was a large round stage where the Mayor, Miss Bellum, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys where standing.

The Professor was walking around by himself looking at the different stalls and sampling different foods from other towns. After a bit of walking and tasting the delicious smell of bolognaise sauce hit his nose. He looked to his left and saw a small white tent that had a large wooden bench at the front with three bowls of bolognaise sauce on it as well as desserts and several different types of cooked meat on it. A sign on the front of the stall said 'Snacksville' in big bold letters. Intrigued by this he walked over to the stall and saw a single chef with their back turned to him.

He grabbed a plastic spoon that was on the bench and took a taste of the bolognaise sauce and his eyes lit up. "I must say this is absolutely delicious" he said the chef then turned around to reveal an extremely beautiful looking woman. She had blue eyes, lightly tanned skin with freckles just barely visible around the bridge of her nose, sandy blonde hair could be seen coming out of her chef's hat and she had a kind smile on her face.

As soon as she saw the Professor her eyes widened and she started to get blush on their cheeks "why thank you handsome" she said as she walked over to him. "Try my others and tell me what you think" she insisted which the Professor did, one sauce had a unique garlic aftertaste to it while the other tasted extra tomatoie and had a tiny bit of a kick to it, but the one thing it had in common was that it tasted like it came from heaven.

"These are absolutely delicious, I've never tasted anything like them before" he said which made the chef blush even more.

"thank you, no one's ever said that about my cooking before" she said in a shy tone

the Professor smiled at this "you're welcome, my names John by the way" he said as he held out his hand which she grabbed

"nice to meet you John, my names Sara" she said happily

"that's a really beautiful name" he said which made her go even redder if that was even possible

"Um I'm going to be here for another two days do you think you could maybe show me around?" she asked shyly

"I would love to show you around town" he said she smiled brightly at this

"thank you do you think you could pick me up tonight"

"sure, where at?" he asked

"out the front of Star Hotel" she asked

"okay how about I pick you up at say 6?" he asked

"sounds great" she said happily, she paused for a second and kissed him on the cheek.

Before he could reply to that they both heard a zipping sound followed by rolling bowls they looked down and saw that the bowls of bolognaise sauce were now completely empty and appeared to be licked clean "what the?" Sara said she then looked to the left and saw all of the meat and deserts were gone too. Sara looked back at the Professor "is this city haunted?" she asked

"no but I know two little kids who are going to have tummy aches, sorry I've got to go now, I'll see you later" he said and he gave her a kiss on the cheek before he ran off to where the sounds of crashing and screaming were coming from.

Sara gave a dreamy smile as she watched the Professor run off 'he would have to be the hottest guy I've ever met' she thought to herself. After about a minute of this she came back to reality as she remembered that she was out of cooked food "I wonder what could eat that much food in such a short amount of time?" she asked herself, she gave a simple shrug and went to make some more food.

Flashback end

The two had met up later and Sara had a wonderful time as the Professor showed her the different parts of Townsville. During the time they were together they found out that they had a lot in common and when she had to go back to Snacksville they kept in touch for about two weeks before the Professor asked her to move in with him and his daughters which she happily said yes too.

The girls were truly happy to have a mother figure in their life, she would have to have been the sweetest most loving woman in the entire world in their opinion and a year later the Professor and Sara got married and they never had a single problem since. Sara was also glad to finally have daughters, at first she was a little weirded out by their powers but she quickly got over that as well as the fact that something bad happened in Townsville nearly every single day. She eventually got a job working at the rite on time dinner thanks to the Rowdyruff Boys which became such a success that they bought a large building in Townsville and turned it into a restaurant.

"That would have to have been one of the best days of my life" Sara said happily and she cuddled up closer to her husband who had an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer

* * *

I know it's not the longest chapter but i thought that I should give a bit of back story of how The Professor and Sara met


	11. Flashback pt1

The girls were upstairs in Bubbles' room talking about how the boys were going to react to the sex video they made for them "I bet Butch is going to flood his bedroom with his own cum" Buttercup said as she ate from a big bag of potato chips. Buttercup looked at Blossom who was now blushing with her head down, Buttercup smirked at this "I've got to admit Blossom you really are an animal when your horny" she said which made Blossom's face go redder than her bow.

"Don't listen to her Blossom, just think of it as experience, now you'll have no trouble getting into bed with Brick when the time comes" Bubbles said happily which made Blossom smile

"thanks Bubbles...I must admit though your large soft body is extremely comfortable" Blossom replied

"well if you ever want to sleep with me all you have to do is ask" Bubbles offered

"thanks I'll keep that in mind" Blossom said as she hugged her sister.

Bubbles super hearing could ever so slightly hear what their parents were talking about which made her giggle "what's so funny?" Buttercup asked

"do you guys remember what happened on the day Mum and Dad first met?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom and Buttercup paused for a bit and burst out laughing "who in all of Townsville could forget that day" Buttercup laughed out.

Flashback

Today was the 5th annual Townsville Food Festival Special which was being held in Townsville Park. Different chefs from all over America had come to this event to give the citizens of Townsville a taste of their fine and unique cuisine ranging from barbecues to cakes. Hundreds of stalls from every shape and size littered the park in the centre of it all was a large round stage where the Mayor, Miss Bellum, and the now 8 year old Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys where standing.

"It is thanks to these girls and boys" The Mayor started, holding a jar of pickles in his hands ready to eat, "that we are able to enjoy this festival! If it wasn't for these three wonderful girls, who knows what baddies might appear! Like The Joker or Lex Luthor!" The audience groaned as their Mayor mentioned other cities problems. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Boomer simply smiled sweetly and waved to the people around them while Brick and Butch tried to keep themselves from looking bored.

Buttercup leaned over to Blossom and whispered "Can he go one event without losing grip on the city?" Blossom simply shrugged her shoulders. . Bubbles and Boomer who were holding hands, couldn't keep their eyes on one thing. Their eyes flickered from a burger stand, to a pastry stand, then to a cake stand, back to the burger stand, then to a candy stand and back to the cake stand in perfect union while a bit of drool escaped their mouths.

As Buttercup turned to scowl at a reporter, Bubble's leaned over to Blossom and whispered. "How much longer do we have to do this?! Boomie and I wanna try some of the stalls!"

Blossom sighed and whispered back to her sister. "Look, so does the rest of us, but we can't just yet. So you and Boomer try and hold out just a bit longer okay" Bubbles looked at her feet, and nodded.

After twenty minutes of The Mayor stuttering speeches and being a general prize for the city to see, the six kids were finally released onto the stalls so they could try the goods. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys would fly to a stall, and get straight at the food. Any queue around the stall instantly disappeared for the six heroines who had saved their city many times. The six would smile and say thanks, step up to the stall, and take the samples on offer and eat them. After every bite, they smiled at the owner of the stall, who nodded for the appreciation.

What they never saw, nor did Blossom, Buttercup, Brick or Butch was Bubbles and Boomer taking three pieces of a sample in their free hand to eat in mid-flight. It didn't matter if it was cake, pie or burger, three of each sample would pass through the fat blondes mouth's. This routine carried on for half an hour. After so many stalls, the six kids, especially Bubbles and Boomer, were starting to feel fairly full. "Ugh, I don't think I could eat another bite!" Buttercup said, rubbing her stomach. Blossom nodded her head whilst Bubbles and the Rowdyruff Boys just lay on the ground. Their bellies groaned as it digested the food they had been eating.

Blossom noticed something as she walked over to Bubbles; a small stall, made from an old packing crate with a hunched figure sat behind it wearing a shoal. The handwritten sign said 'Granny's Home Made Candy Cake' and was in danger of falling off. Blossom asked a man about the stall as he asked for Buttercup's autograph. "I'm not sure to be honest. It's only just appeared really, but with all the big stalls you just don't notice it." The man walked off whilst the six kids stumbled to their feet.

"Be a shame to make the poor lady upset…" Blossom said, adjusting her bow.

"Fine, but I feel like a blimp…" Brick said while rubbing his belly to try and relief the pain of being stuffed

"I'm sure they're nice goodies, a granny made them!" Bubbles said cheerfully, not caring that her belly would need a break.

They walked up to the stall, and saw the old woman in greater detail. Her hands were long and had pink gloves on them, her face was completely covered by her shoal and some glasses and she was incredibly hunched. It seemed like her head was now placed in the middle of her body. It was almost as if she was a parody of an old woman. "Hello there dear children," the old lady said, her voice almost a shriek as if it wasn't normal, "would you like some of my treats, which are only for you three, and will only be eaten by you, so says I, Grandma Sophie!" she said as she held out a tray towards the Powerpuff Girls.

The three girls merely looked at each other when the woman said this, and looked at the tray that the old woman was holding. The tray held 3 small cakes, covered in icing. One was decorated in pink, another blue and the final green. The boys however were getting an odd feeling about the lady and their eyes narrowed as the girls picked up a cake each. Blossom picked up the pink cake, Bubbles took the blue and Buttercup snatched the green one.

Each child put a fake grin on their mouths and closed their eyes as they went to take a bite of the cake they were holding when it was snatched out of their hands. They opened their eyes and saw the boys holding their cake (much to their relief) "we just want to test these to see if they're okay" Brick said and before Grandma Sophie could protest each boy took a bite out of the cake they were holding.

The old woman seemed to be frozen in place as she watched the boys slowly chew the cakes and carefully swallowed their mouthfuls. Afterwards, there was nothing for a while. Grandma Sophie seemed to be almost twitching in shock now. The boys eyes then widened followed by their pupils shrinking and they quickly stuffed the remains of her the cakes into their mouths, they barely even chewed the food before swallowing. Any thoughts of being full bloated or feeling like a blimp was suddenly erased from their minds. The boys then sped off through the festival, leaving the girls and the old lady at the stall. "This is not good…" the old lady said, in a slightly lower tone of voice.

"What the heck has gotten into those guys?" Blossom asked she then turned to Grandma Sophie only to see that she was gone which made her eyes narrow "come on girls something is wrong with the boys and we need to stop them but no violence" Blossom said mainly towards Buttercup and they then zipped off to find their counterpart.

The three boys had split up, speeding through the festival on their own. Their hunger was great, and it hurt them not to eat. Brick slammed into the more snack based stalls. He devoured crisps and other snacks like they were nothing. He picked up bowls of food and simply poured them into his mouth. The people just watched as the red haired hero just gulped down the treats without pause, emptying one stall after another. Boomer on the other hand was hitting the desert and candy stalls. Cakes coming fresh out of the oven disappeared as they were cooling and sweets disappeared into the hungry blonde boy's mouth. Few people saw the boy even take the food, most only seeing a blue blur. Butch was devastating the fast food stalls. It didn't matter what the food was, it went into his belly. Not even a vindaloo curry stall slowed the boy down. He guzzled down the spicy meat as if it was cold lemonade on a hot day.

20 minutes later

The three boys were on the stage once more. This time, the crowd wasn't so much as cheering at them, but wondering what was going on. All the food that had been in the festival was now in the stomachs of the cities favourite hero's. But, despite eating enough food for a small army, the boys had only developed slightly larger bellies. Their sweatshirts had stretched to accommodate for the growing bellies, and it was evident that the three had eaten a lot. But the boys looked at each other, and at the crowd around them. "I can't believe we ate so much!" Brick said, looking at his bigger belly.

"I didn't think it was possible!" Boomer said, feeling the extra softness of his even larger belly.

"But the oddest thing is…" Butch started, trying to pull his sweatshirt down to make it more comfortable

"is that I want more!" all three said at once.

The Powerpuff Girls had now arrived on the stage out of breath having being chasing the boys nonstop for the last 20 minutes, the boys looked at them for a moment, but the hunger pains got too much, and they sped off into the city. As the crowd started to disappear the girls began discussing on what to do "I don't know about you guys but I think we should just wait until their full, I don't think I can keep this up all day" Bubbles said before sitting down to catch her breath

"we can't just let them keep eating like that we have to stop them, Bubbles you search fast food places, Buttercup you go check out supermarket's and I'll go to buffets and candy stores, now let's go" Blossom said and the girls flew off in different directions.


	12. Flashback pt2

this chapter and the one before it are based off of a picture a friend of mine drew: cu11ie. deviantart .com gallery/#/d51gcgn

* * *

The boys flew through the city together, the pudgy stomachs demanding more food. A supermarket appeared below them, and they flew into it. The store was occupied by a few people, but mainly staff. Everybody else was at the festival. "The pain, it hurts!" Brick cried, and as one, the three boys flew down the aisles of the store. They left nothing but empty packages, boxes and shelves as they flew down each aisle. They munched on everything that was for sale. The dairy aisle, consisting of cheeses, milk and yogurts was the first to go. The boys almost inhaled the cheese and gulped down the milk and yogurts, but it wasn't enough. Fruit and vegetables, raw and cooked, were emptied into their mouths, only leaving skins and apple cores left behind. The snack aisle was decimated, leaving only cartons and boxes.

The fresh deli, hot chickens and fresh pizza's simply disappeared as a red, blue and green speed lines flashed around the store. Within ten minutes of munching, chewing and crushing, there was nothing left. The staff couldn't even find the mysterious culprits that had done it all. But on the roof, the three boys sat looking at their bellies. They had grown slightly again, but not enough to let the stomachs be full. Boomer's finished gulping down a 2 litre bottle of vanilla coke. "That was amazing! I can't believe how much we are eating!" Brick said as he licked his messy hand. "though I'm sure this isn't right…" he continued.

Butch on the other hand had a new idea. "Lets hit a fast food place or two. Surely that'll be enough!" The other two nodded, hoping it would. Their sweatshirts were beginning to ride up their growing bellies.

As they were about to leave Buttercup landed in front of them "okay boys we can do this the easy way or the hard way" she said with her arms crossed, then as if someone else was controlling them, they attacked Buttercup and with several swift and powerful hits she was sent crashing through the roof and embedding into the floor of the supermarket. The boys stomachs then roared loudly and they sped off to find the nearest fast food place. Buttercup groaned as she sat up now sporting a black eye and a burst lip "they are so dead" she muttered as she got to her feet and tried to find them again.

The boys slammed into a pizza and burger fast food joint. The staff and crowd instantly filed out of the doors as quickly as they could. After all, in the city of Townsville, the things that usually crashed through the walls wanted to eat them. Alone in the building, the boys first "cleaned" up any resulting food or drink that had been left behind by the paying customers. Then the growing trio went behind the counter to the kitchens. Brick went straight to the ice cream machine, and started to gulp down the rich, creamy goodness that followed. Boomer on the other hand was gobbling up burgers that had been waiting to be sold in their wracks, finding them good homes in his expanding belly. Butch meanwhile had picked up the container that kept the fries warm and began to swallow them as he poured them into his mouth. Mere minutes had passed, and all the food at the front had been gobbled up.

The boys then started on the kitchen, with Brick devouring burgers they had just been fried. Boomer picked up the deep fat fryer and poured the mixture of fries and oil into his mouth, his tough skin not even feeling the scolding hot oil as he gulped it down. Butch was decimating the pizzas, sometimes spinning them on his hands and eating them layer by layer, sometimes merely throwing them into the air and catching them in his mouth. An oven pinged, and automatically opened its door and its treys filed out, filled with freshly cooked pizzas and pastries. The three boys surrounded the oven, and consumed every last crumb and scrap of melted cheese.

When they had finally finished, their bellies had once more expanded, their sweatshirts up even further and the fat had started to spread to other parts of their bodies to even up their bellies. But it was not enough. "I'm still hungry!" Boomer wailed, as he threw and empty, industrial sized tub of mayonnaise behind him onto a small pile.

"I'm sure there's another supermarket nearby…" Brick said, and as the boys were about to leave this time Blossom interrupted them

"look boys you have to stop this, I don't know what was in those cakes but we can get our dad to fix it so you won't be constantly hungry" Blossom said

"but were starving!" Boomer wailed

"she just wants us to starve to death" Butch said

"let's get her!" Brick added and before Blossom could protest the boys beat her up just as bad as they had done to Buttercup before they flew off, leaving a bigger hole in the ceiling then they had entered by.

Countless hours passed, and the sun began to set. Outside the last KFC shop in the city, were three extremely fat boys. Every supermarket, shop and fast food stall had been raided by The Rowdyruff Boys, and only now, were they completely full. Their bellies now had to be at least 8 feet wide and stuck out about a meter in front of them, the mass of pink flesh gurgled and groaned as it digested the food that had been inhaled by the boys. Their arms were now so thick that they could barely move them, they had largish moobs, a foot thick layer of back fat, their legs were now two feet wide and their now massive rumps lifted them about a foot off the ground.

Brick now sat against the wall, making cracks appear as his massive weight leant against it. Butch was stuck in the double doors of the shop, and was unable to sit on the ground. Boomer was rubbing as much as he could of his massive belly, relieved that the hunger pains were finally over. All of their clothes except for their underwear had burst off their expanding body's ages ago; their underwear however was now so tight on their massive rumps that they were in danger of bursting at any second. The massive butt of each boy was obvious though, and a small crowd had gathered around the immobile boys. "Ahhh, that's better…" Boomer said with a smile, finally full and patting his belly, which jiggled like jelly.

The Powerpuff Girls arrived and looked at the Rowdyruff Boys massive blubbery bodies in awe they then noticed that the boys tiny pupils grew back to their normal size "whoa I can't believe how fat I am" Butch said as the wall around the door that was trapping him broke and he fell forward, landing on his massive belly which caused his whole body to shake for about a 20 seconds. Grandma Sophie pushed her way out of the crowd to the large boys.

"You stupid boys those cakes were meant for the Powerpuff Girls and the Powerpuff Girls only" She said, but her voice was very deep and rough.

"What happened to you voice?" Brick asked suspiciously, his brothers also giving Sophie suspicious looks. Sophie ripped off her clothes to reveal it was none other than the Powerpuff Girls arch nemesis and the Rowdyruff Boys ex-father,

"It is I, Mojo Jojo! I made those candied treats which I drugged to be consumed only by the Powerpuff Girls! The serum that I baked into those cakes contained a formula that would both have made them weaker and starve unless they ate their way into immobility! But now thanks to you my greatest plan has failed" Mojo exclaimed, not realising that the Powerpuff Girls were pretty much right next to him.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" Butch screamed, he tried to get up but his weakened body and immense bulk prevented him from getting up off his belly, Brick and Boomer were also met with the same problem.

As Mojo was about to walk away he was grabbed by the front of his tunic and yanked forward so he was now met by a large pair of pink eyes that were glaring daggers at him "you're going to pay for what you did to our friends" Blossom said in an uncharacteristically evil voice and then she and her sisters beat up Mojo who was then taken away by the police who also cleared the area.

The girls then turned to their counterpart who were now looking down sadly as they realised what they had done "were sorry" they said sadly in union

"hey look it wasn't your fault it was all Mojo's" Blossom said in a comforting tone while she hugged Brick's head, Bubbles did the same thing to Boomer as well as give him a kiss on his chubby cheek while Buttercup just placed a hand on Butch's blubbery shoulder. "Come on girls let's take these big boys to our place and see if dad can get them back to normal" Blossom said and with a bit of effort they managed to get the boys back to their house.

Later

At the Powerpuff Girls house, Brick, Boomer and Butch were now sitting on the floor in the lounge room, snacking on different snacks to fill their massive bellies. The Professor was in his lab with the girls while he examined blood samples he had gotten from the three boys "Hmm, the serum that Mojo Jojo gave them was fairly basic. I should be able to create a formula that will counter the agent.

"That's good because we're starting to run out of food for them" Blossom said the Professor then looked at his watch

"actually girls I'll have to make it later because I have to meet someone but in the mean time you can use these machines to keep them full" he said as he pointed to three objects that looked like solid steel microwaves without door "all you have to do is say what food or drink you want and what quantity and it'll make it instantly" he said before heading out of his lab and out of the house.

Flashback end

"It's a shame dad didn't come back until 12 the next day" Buttercup said

"yeah but thankfully he was able to turn them relatively back to normal" Blossom said after taking the antidote the boys got thinner and thinner until they only weighed 200 pounds each Brick and Butch had almost starved themselves and trained until they were fully back to normal but Boomer chose to stay that big and as he got older he just got bigger.

"I don't know about you girls but when the boys were super obese did you think it was really comfortable lying on top of them?" Bubbles asked. Once the girls had filled the boys back up with food they were so tired that they lay on top of the boys massive bellies, and because the boys bellies were so soft and warm they fell asleep almost instantly.

Blossom and Buttercup gave small smiles as they remembered that "yeah they were just as comfortable to lie on as you are now" Buttercup said casually

"Boomie has actually mentioned a few times that he would love to be that big again" Bubbles said

"what are you talking about, he's that big now" Buttercup joked and Blossom burst out laughing while Bubbles giggled.


	13. Operation: Takeover

The Brawnybuff Boys now had everything ready to start their revenge, thanks to RED she had travelled through the vents as a cloud of nanobots and had disabled a lot of things mainly all types of communication to outside of Lockdown. The boys had also used their super powers to dig a tunnel that lead from underneath Lockdown to just outside of Pokey Oaks and they had used RED to make a track with an automatic cart on it that could transport 20 people at once.

"Okay boys and RED, it's time to fully begin 'operation: takeover'" Bause said with his brother's and RED grinning. The Brawnybuff Boys and RED were now standing out the front of the wardens office, RED turned back into Bause's gun and Budder knocked on the door

"come in" Warden Dirge said and the boys and RED entered. The warden's office looked pretty much like your basic work office (large desk, filing cabinets, computer etc).

Warden Dirge looked at the three boys with an annoyed look "yes how can I help you?" he asked, Budder and Biff then pulled out their guns and aimed them at the warden making his eyes widen

"you can start by standing up with your hands up" Bause said which the Warden did.

Warden Dirge scowled at the boys "who are you and why are you doing this?" he demanded

"we're the Brawnybuff Boys and we're doing this for revenge, not just for us but for the whole asylum" Bause explained before RED transformed back to her human form with both of her hands now turned into guns.

"Now Dirge it's time for you to step down as warden and become a corpse" RED said and in union she Biff and Budder fired, shooting Warden Dirge right through the heart. RED then began to copy the wardens finger prints and eyes due to some of the security systems that would prevent her nanobots from disabling them. Once she copied the wardens eyes and finger prints, then using her nanobots she made a replica of the warden just encase anyone came in "you'll know when I'm done" she said she then turned into a grey cloud and flew into the air duct.

Biff then grabbed the warden's corpse and tossed it out the window and into the water where the sharks ripped it to shreds. "finally that windbag is out off the picture" Biff said happily

"yeah, if I heard his annoying voice one more I'd go insane" Budder agreed

About five minutes later alarms went off throughout all of Lockdown and several cell doors opened up, the guards were confused at this they tried communicating to each other but thanks to RED every walkie talkie was broken. The P.A then crackled to life and Bause's voice could be heard throughout the whole asylum "attention all inmates who's doors have just opened up, thanks to our brilliant and genius planning the whole asylum is now under our control so you're free to do whatever you want...oh yeah before I forget, make sure you knock out or at least kill every guard that you see, now LETS ROCK THIS JOINT!" Bause announced before the P.A cut out.

Bause leaned back in Warden Dirge's seat "3...2...1" Bause said before they heard a loud roar of cheers

"perfect, now that Lockdown is under inmate control, we can begin phase two" Budder said, the boys then took off their guard uniforms to reveal that they were wearing casual clothes underneath. The boys were wearing a vest each that was in their signature colour with black rimming, black jeans and black boots that had their signature colour rimming on it. The boys and RED then left the room and began heading towards the cafeteria to begin the next part of their plan.

With Brazen and Blitz

Bause had told Brazen earlier 'when it happens lead whoever you find to the cafeteria', at first she didn't understand that but when everyone had been set free she knew that's what he was talking about. She and her sister Blitz now had a small group of villains following them, as they rounded a corner they were met by a group of guards who all had their guns aimed at them. "Give up now and return to your cells before we open fire" one of the guards said, Blitz smirked and charged straight at the guards the guards began pulling the triggers on their guns but only clicking was heard.

The guard that had spoken before looked up and was punched straight in the face by Blitz "come on their weapons are useless" Blitz declared and she kicked another guard in the stomach.

Every villain gave evil grins at this before they charged at the guards. The guards didn't stand a chance against the villains and were all ether knocked out, disabled or with some of them killed, all within a minute "let's go!" Brazen called out and they all continued towards the cafeteria with some of the villains stripping the guards of their helmets and bulletproof vests and taking their guns to use as clubs.

With Brash

Brash was now laughing manically as she slaughtered guard after guard thanks to a knife Budder had given her before he, his brothers and RED took over the asylum. She put the knife handle in her mouth and began punching and kicking the guards before slicing their throats or slicing them across the chest. Budder had given her the same message that Bause had given to her sister. As ran down the hallway a large group of doctors and some guards came rushing around the corner and came to a halt as they saw the only person in the wing for the criminally insane that they truly feared. "ooo doctors" Brash said and then giggled dementedly which made the doctors take a few cautious steps back while the guards aimed their guns at the murderous lunatic.

"Return to your padded cell now or we'll open fire" one of the guards said, Brash gave the guards a psychopathic look and began slowly walking towards the guards slouched over while the long sleeves on her straight jacket swung from side to side.

"You know I haven't had lunch today and we're all awfully hungry maybe you could all make good substitute for lunch" she said and licked her lips before charging at them. The guards pulled the triggers as rapidly as they could but nothing happened Brash then tackled one of the guards and bit a massive chunk of flesh out of his neck which also severed his jugular causing blood to pump out of his neck.

She chewed the mouthful of flesh several times before swallowing it "yum" she said and licked the blood off of her mouth. The knife she had been using slid out of one of the straight jacket sleeves and onto the floor, she picked the knife up and started slicing and stabbing the doctors and guards all the while laughing dementedly. After just 3 minutes the guards and doctors were now just a bunch of bloody corpses. Brash was now ripping out chunks of flesh from the corpses and eating them "needs salt" she said before she stood up "now off to the cafeteria" Brash declared and she continued her massacre throughout the asylum.

Soon over 50% of the people who worked at Lockdown were knocked out, the rest were dead. The Brawnybuff Boys were now in the cafeteria standing on the balcony where the guards usually patrolled and monitored everyone. The villains that had been released (except for Brash) were now all in the massive cafeteria "welcome one and all I take it you've all been busy getting revenge on every guard and doctor in his hell hole?" getting nods and a few yeses.

"Excellent now who here wants to get revenge on the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys?" Bause asked with all of villains putting their hands up and cheering "great" Bause said his brothers then jumped down off of the balcony and landed in front of the villains. The two boys then turned around and opened up two large boxes that contained heaps of mind control rings "I would like you to grab as many of them as you can and put them on the heads of every guard and doctor in this place" Bause said as Biff and Budder gave 20 of them to each villain

"what are they?" Boogie asked as he observed the ring.

"Those my dear friend are mind control rings, we'll use them on the guards to act as muscle" Bause explained

the doors to the cafeteria burst open to reveal Brash "honey I'm home!" she yelled and she began laughing dementedly as she walked over to her closest sister, Brazen. Brash then wrapped her arms around her sister and gave her a tight hug "oh dearest sister I missed you so much!" she said as she swung Brazen back and forth

"who is the little psychopath?" Berserk asked.

Brash let go of her sister and walked over to Berserk with a demented look. She stopped when she was right in front of Berserk and stuck out her hand "I'm Brash, what's your name?" she asked

"I'm Berserk" she said and stuck out her hand to shake Brash's which was still concealed in the long sleeves of her straight jacket. The second Brash grabbed Berserks hand she yanked her forward and was about to take a massive bite out of her arm when a green arm got in the way of her mouth and she bit it clean off.

Berserk immediately pulled her arm away from Brash, Brash looked to where the arm she had bitten off came from and saw a massive piece of broccoli that had two pink eyes a jagged mouth and thin arms and legs (though one arm was missing). The second the massive piece of broccoli's arm touched her tongue she went green in the face and threw up "and that's why I can't be eaten" the broccoli said before a new arm burst out of the stump.

Bause rolled his eyes at this "Brash don't bite or hurt your fellow villain's" he said

Brash looked up at him with a grin "okay" she said happily and went to hug Blitz.

"Anyway take as many of them as you can and put one on the head of every person who works here except for Brazen Brash and Blitz" Bause finished, the villains grabbed as many rings as they could before leaving the cafeteria. Bause and RED jumped down from the balcony and landed in front of the three girls, Brazen then instantly embraced Bause in a hug and kissed him passionately on the lips which he quickly returned. Brash and Blitz then did the same to Budder and Biff, RED however just looked at the couples in amusement 'it's amazing that love can penetrate even the blackest of hearts' she thought.

Things would have escalated further if RED hadn't cleared her throat to get their attention "shall we move on to the task as hand" she stated

"oh yeah" the Brawnybuff Boys said in union.

"Okay we've got things all planned out" Bause said and he began explaining the plan to the girls. Once Bause had finished explaining the plan Brazen and Blitz got devious looks on their faces while Brash just looked really excited, they then all began heading towards the main entrance of Lockdown.

After about half an hour of walking they finally made it to the front entrance "geez this place needs to be made smaller" Brazen said with the others agreeing.

"Okay RED could you please make us several machine guns that silently fire bullets?" Budder asked RED nodded and with a cloud of nanobots each teen was holding a machine gun

"alright let kill" Biff said they then walked through the scanner that could detect if a vehicle was coming through.

When the doors opened they saw a large group guards waiting for them, when the leader of the guards saw who was coming out and what they were holding he immediately shouted "fire!" but all that was heard was numerous clicks.

The Powerpunch Girls, Brawnybuff Boys and RED grinned at this "I love that sound" Blitz said before the teens and RED opened fire on the guards. Even though the guards were wearing complete bullet proof uniforms they were no match against the unlimited fire power of RED's machine guns. In less than a minute all of the guards were dead "well I think it's feeding time for the sharks" Brazen said as she grabbed a corpse and tossed it into the water.

Soon all the bodies of the guards were being ripped to shreds by the sharks "okay now you all know what to do?" Bause asked everyone nodded "great lets go" Bause finished

"uh slight problem skip, the gates closed" Biff said while gesturing to the closed stone door.

Bause face palmed at this but then he heard a hissing sound, everyone looked and saw a jet black cannon with red stripes now aimed at the gate. The cannon then fired and with a large explosion the gate and a bit of the surrounding wall was destroyed. The cannon then changed back into RED "there we go, no more gate" she said while dusting her hands, she then turned around and saw the 6 teens lying on the ground "oops guess I should have given a bit of warning" RED said sheepishly.

The teens quickly recovered from the explosion and bolted towards the destroyed gate, the second they passed it they felt their powers return, much to the Powerpunch Girls delight "ah it's so great to have my powers back" Brazen said happily with Blitz and Brash agreeing.

"Okay everyone know what they have to do?" Bause asked, the others nodded "good now let's go" Bause finished and they all flew off to different locations in Townsville.


	14. Preparations

Brash was now floating above Townsville Police Department; she happily rubbed her hands together as she thought about how she was going to enjoy slaughtering them all. With several quick tiny energy blasts she severed all of the powerlines to the Police Department before she flew down to the front door.

All of the police were looking around wondering why the lights went out when the front doors exploded. They then all heard a familiar laugh before Brash leaped out of the smoke and skidded along the ground in a kneeling position "Brash is in the house!" she declared loudly. She then leapt up in the air did a summersault and landed in front of an officer before disintegrating their head with her laser vision. When the corpse fell to the ground she laughed "let the fun begin" she said before she began slaughtering every officer in the building, all the while laughing.

With Brazen

Brazen casually strolled into City Hall, before people could even scream she killed them with little to no effort. After killing the secretary by blowing her head off with a simple energy blast she arrived at the doors to the mayor's office. With a simple kick both doors flew off their hinges and across the room she looked towards the desk and saw a red haired woman wearing a red dress sitting in the chair behind it. The woman looked shocked "Brazen! How did you get out of Lockdown!?" she exclaimed

"there'll be time for that later Mayor Bellum, right now you're coming with me" Brazen said and before Mayor Bellum could respond Brazen zipped forward and kissed her on the forehead. Mayor Bellum then slumped in her chair "god I love my sleep kisses" she said she then grabbed her and flew off, crashing through the roof as she did so.

With Blitz

Blitz had just torn a roller door to a large warehouse off of its railing and tossed it to the side, when she looked inside the warehouse she started to drool as she saw all of the weapons that had been confiscated from Townsville's villains over the years. She looked around in awe at everything the Police Confiscated Weapons Warehouse, there was enough fire power in there to level all of America. She snapped out of her dazed state as she remembered what she had to do after a bit of searching she finally found what she was looking for, it was a large crate that had the words 'Mojo Jojo 69#: Strength Enhancers' on a large sticker that was on the side. She picked up the large crate as well as a trolley and was about to leave when she spotted a smaller create that said 'Mojo Jojo 57#: Mutation Formula' "hmm I wonder what would happen if you combined these two together? super strong mutants?" she then shrugged "whatever the outcome its sure to be fun" she said, she then placed the smaller crate on top of the large one and then flew off back to the entrance to Lockdown.

With Biff

Biff was now standing in front of the Powerpuff Girls house, he knocked on the door a few times and waited. About a minute later and knocking several more times he heard the door handle rattle and just as it started to open Biff kicked the door hard, hearing a nice thump. He then pushed the door open and saw the Professor lying on the ground now unconscious with a large lump on his forehead. Biff dusted his hands and grinned "well that was easy" he said casually before his stomach rumbled "hmm I wonder if they've got anything to eat in this dump" he said, he then closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

Back with Brash

The Townsville Police Department now looked like something you'd only see in a horror movie, blood, guts, and corpses were everywhere. Brash now stood in the centre of it all laughing dementedly as she eyed the only person who she hadn't killed, Chief Jackson. Chief Jackson was now frozen in fear, in all of his time being on the police force he had never witnessed anything so stomach turning and horrifying as what Brash had just done.

Brash giggled as she slowly walked over to Jackson half slumped over while swinging back and forth a bit. She stopped in front of the terrified man and gave him a massive grin "you're coming with me" she said dementedly she then took off her blood soaked straightjacket and wrapped an arm around Jackson's waist before flying off, crashing through the roof of the building.

With Bause

Bause was now standing out the front of the 'rite on time' "she had better be here or this place is going to be blown sky high" Bause said and he casually strolled in. He kept walking until he reached the door to the kitchen "man this is too easy" he said he then walked into the kitchen. After passing a few chefs he stopped next to a female chef she turned to look at Bause revealing herself to be Sara.

The second she saw the boy she knew instantly that he wasn't Brick, she gave him a suspicious look "who are you?" she asked

"questions will be answered later right now you ether come with me willingly or I take you by force" Bause replied.

Sara could tell instantly that this boy, whoever he was, was evil "I choose force" she said and she hit him across the face with a hot frying pan.

Bause was caught completely off guard by the hit and was knocked to the ground he got up and growled "okay you're expendable" Bause said, he then picked up a fridge as if it weighed as much as a feather and he threw it at her. Sara quickly moved to the side and he charged at her, Bause then threw several punches at Sara which she just barely managed to dodge. Bause only stopped his assault when one of the chefs dumps scolding hot oil on his head, even though he was immune to fire/heat the oil still hurt a bit. Sara took this opportunity to kick him in the crotch with her steel toed boots making Bause groan in pain "okay that's low" he said before he took his hands off of his crotch and made an energy ball in each one "you die now" he said and he slammed both hands on the ground which made a massive explosion that destroyed the whole building.

Bause stood up and looked at his handy work, most people were dead and others dying, his eyes then widened to their max as he saw Sara was still alive and struggling to get up. she had been the closest to the explosion and yet she was still alive "how are you still living!" he exclaimed.

Sara was now fully standing up her hair was dishevelled and slightly singed, her chefs coat, ¾ of her pants and some her shirt were burnt off, and she had a few burn marks on her exposed skin but other than that she was fine.

Sara smirked "8 years of Karate, 16 years of being a chef, and a few drops of chemical X now and again" she said with her smirk turning into a large cheeky grin

"well that explains a bit" Bause said before an evil grin came to his face "I know just what to do with you" he said and before she could ask what he was talking about he zipped behind her and punched her in the back of the head, knocking her out. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces" he said he then picked up the unconscious Sara and flew off.

With Budder and RED

The two evil beings were now reworking Townsville's communication systems to Lockdown Asylum's computer grid, this way they could broadcast any message they wanted to every computer, TV, radio, jumbo screen, and electronic billboard in Townsville and Pokey Oaks. RED had killed anyone that had tried to stop them and had made copies of them using her nanobots. It took them a while but they managed to rework the system "perfect, hopefully those bitches will be watching TV or something when we broadcast the message" Budder said to RED who nodded in agreement.

"Okay let's go and meet up with the others" RED said as a jet formed on her back, Budder nodded and the two flew off.

One by one the teens arrived back at the now destroyed gate to Lockdown Asylum "okay we've got the bait, now all we need is for RED to make a few more modifications to Lockdown and then we begin our ultimate revenge" Bause said

"you're not going to get away with this the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys will stop you" Chief Jackson said angrily.

The teens looked at each other and laughed loudly "oh that's a good one" Biff said before Brash punched Jackson in the stomach which made him pass out

"okay lets go" Bause said and they all headed back into Lockdown.

Brazen and Brash were finding it really hard to carry the person they had kidnapped due to the fact they weren't as strong as the Brawnybuff Boys, Budder saw that Brash was having a lot of trouble dragging Jackson, he then picked Jackson up and slung him over his shoulder "thank you" Brash said happily and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile

At Pokey Oaks High School it was now recess and The Rowdyruff Boys had finally managed to catch up with their girlfriends "so did you boys like our special gift we gave you?" Buttercup asked as she wrapped her arms around Butch.

The boys nodded at this "that was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life! I just couldn't stop cumming" Butch said with his brother's agreeing

"what gave you the idea to do that anyway?" Boomer asked as he and Bubbles hugged

"well Butch gave me the idea to do a sex vid for you but then I thought maybe he would like Buttercup to do a sex vid for him as well, I told Buttercup and she suggested a threesome" Bubbles explained.

Brick however had a curious look on his face "how did you get Blossom to agree with that?" Brick asked knowing that Blossom really wasn't the kind of girl to do that sort of thing.

Blossom had now gone red in the face at this "they pleasured me into doing it" she mumbled out, Buttercup and Bubbles grinned at this

"what do you mean?" Brick asked

"oh you know Bubbles or I would restrain her while the other played with her breasts, pussy, ass, and even French her" Buttercup explained while Blossom went even redder.


	15. Welcome To The Mad House

It was now 5pm and the Puffs and Ruffs were in the lounge room watching TV, as they were happily enjoying the show the screen began to go grainy "huh? Did your dad forget to pay the foxtel bill again?" Butch asked before the screen cleared up to reveal a teenager who looked a lot like Brick only way more muscular.

The teenager smirked "good evening Townsville, Bause here along with my brothers Biff and Budder and our lovely girlfriends" he said as Brazen sat on his lap the puff's and ruff's mouths dropped at this. "We're now in control of Lockdown Asylum and you can all consider it out of bounds except for your beloved superhero's Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys! If we see any anyone else besides them trying to get in we'll start detonating random bombs we've placed all around the city. What'll it be? A kindergarten? A hospital? A super heroes house? oh, choices, choices, choices... oh and for the two teams I just mentioned encase your thinking that were trapped in here and you have no reason to try and stop us, think again" Bause said Blitz then turned the camera around to show The Professor, Sara, Mayor Bellum, and Chief Jackson tied to chairs "we decided to get a little insurance and if you cant save them by 9oclock to night we'll let Brash have some fun with them, and with her who knows what she's going to do, the clock is ticking" Bause finished they then all laughed and the screen went back to normal.

The puffs and ruffs were still in shock at what they had just seen, Brick was the first to snap out of it "how are those three alive, I saw them break down into their components with my own eyes" he said

"who cares how they're alive we have to save everyone they captured quick!" Blossom exclaimed and they all flew off, not even thinking that it could be a trap.

As the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys flew towards Lockdown determined to save The Professor, Sara, Mayor Bellum, and Chief Jackson Boomer started to remember why no one regardless of who they were had escaped Lockdown. Boomer stopped and was about to call out to the others but it was too late they all went through the Elimination Field and dropped like flies. Boomer winced as he heard the thuds as he heard them hit the ground, he headed over to the wall and slowly floated down, he then felt a rush as he went through the field and landed on his feet with a thud. As he walked over to the others he started to get winded very quickly "wow I've never realised how heavy I am" he said, due to his super strength his massive bulk didn't really get to him at all, but now that his powers were disabled he now felt like the gravity around him had increased 10x.

The Puffs and Ruffs groaned a bit as they stood up "and why didn't we remember that?" Butch asked as he rubbed his head

"well this just made things a lot harder" Brick grumbled

"don't worry guys I know the layout of this place like the back of my hand" Blossom said confidently "we'll rescue everyone and be out of here in an hour tops, now lets go" Blossom said and they all began heading towards the front entrance to Lockdown which was surprisingly open.

As soon as they entered Lockdown the doors shut tightly behind them and the lights above them shone brightly, they looked ahead and saw Brash standing at the entrance to the criminal drop off area "welcome to the madhouse! we set a trap and you sprang it gloriously! Now let's get this party started!" Brash declared and before any of the puffs or ruffs could do anything a hole open up underneath them (except for Blossom) and they fell down into the darkness before sealing up again.

Blossom looked at Brash and scowled "what did you do to them!" she demanded

Brash just laughed as she slowly walked back with the electric gate activating in front of her "that's for me to know and you to find out" she said as the electric field gates to the car park deactivated and three men wearing prison uniforms came out with eager looks on their faces.

"You're failing to look at the big picture Bloss; you're powerless and trapped in a building where everyone wants to kill you" Brash said as the criminals charged at her. Blossom gulped as she realised this before she was punched in the face "ow that's gotta hurt" Brash said. Blossom dodged several more hits and managed to dish out a few of her own, she then grabbed one of the man's hands and swung him to the side making him and one of the other men bang heads, knocking them out. Blossom turned and saw the last man charging towards her, she quickly moved to the side avoiding the man who couldn't stop in time and crashed into one of the electric field gates. The man was shocked with 150 volts of electricity for about 7 seconds before he fell back, now unconscious, Blossom gave a triumphant look at this.

"ha we're just warming you up pinkie" Brash said as the electric field to the loading bay dropped and 3 more men came out "ding, ding, ding it's round 2!" Brash declared and the men charged at Blossom. Blossom then ran at the men with both arms reared back and when she was close enough she punched two of the men in the crotch and headbutted the third in the chest causing them to fall to the ground in pain. Blossom then grabbed the two men she punched by their hair and lifted their heads up a bit before slamming them down on the hard steel floor, knocking them out. Blossom was then pulled back roughly by her long pony tail and punched in the face by the third man, causing her to fall to the ground. The man then stomped on her stomach 3 times and as he went to do it a fourth time she managed to grab his foot and with one hard twist she heard a loud snap.

The man howled in pain and stumbled back before tripping and landing on his butt, the last thing he saw was Blossom's foot headed for his face. Blossom was now slightly winded and in a lot of pain, she glared at Brash while wiping some blood off of her mouth, Brash however was just grinning while slowly clapping "congratulations Blossy you managed to beat them all, but the night is still young and there's still lots of work to be done" Brash said as she slowly walked back.

Blossom's scowl deepened "If you think I'll let you get..."

"Blah, blah, blah! Always with the hero speak! I'm getting bored of watching you. Why don't you just come find me, toodles" Brash finished and she skipped off down the road until she was out of Blossom's sight

"damn it" Blossom growled out angrily. Blossom then began looked at her two options she could either go to the Loading Bay or the Car Park, she then began trying to remember which was the fastest way to get to the control room which would show her where her parents, Mayor Bellum and Chief Jackson were. "Ah I know I'll head to the Car Park because it has an elevator there plus there could be something in the cars that I could use to defend myself with" she said and began heading down the road that lead to the Car Park.

With Brick

Brick had travelled down a long tube that twisted and turned until he finally came out and landed in the boiler room "okay where the hell am I?" he asked as he looked around, the room he was in was very hot and the sound of steam hissing echoed around the room.

"You are now in your final resting place my son" a creepy familiar voice said Brick looked up and saw his ex-father Him sitting on top of one of the main boilers.

Brick scowled as Him hopped off of the boiler and landed in front of him "I'm not your son anymore creep" Brick snapped before Him grabbed Brick by the neck and squeezed tightly

"you little whelp, I'm am going to end your life right here and now!" Him roared angrily and just as he was about to decapitate Brick, Brick kicked him in the leg making him let go of him.

As Him held his leg in pain Brick spun around and punched Him in the side of the head causing him to stumble before falling over "with or without your powers your still weak" Brick spat before he was hit in the back by something very hard. He groaned in pain and turned around to see a large group of prisoners and guards holding some kind of weapon ranging from wrenches to guns.

Him stood back up and laughed evilly "as you can see I've got a little help" he said as one of the guards swung his gun at Brick which he managed to dodge

"why the hell did the guards side with you?!" Brick demanded as the prisoners and guards continued swinging their weapons at Brick with a lot of them making contact

"that's for me to know and you to find out" Him said as he saw his ex-son being badly beaten up.

As a guard was about to crack Bricks skull open with a large wrench Brick managed to grab it and pulled it out of the guards grip before smacking him in the face with it. Brick quickly got up and blocked a criminal's gun with the wrench before kicking the criminal in the knee, hearing a loud snap. The man screamed in pain and fell to the ground, Brick then quickly grabbed the mans gun and began using both it and the wrench to defend and attack. After a minute Brick had ether managed to knock out or disable his attackers "now its your…" Brick paused as he saw that Him was now gone "coward" he muttered before falling to his knees exhausted.

'there is no way in hell I'll be able to do this kind of thing again' he thought to himself as he just realised how badly hurt he now was he then looked at one of the guards and smirked as he got an idea. He stumbled a bit over to the unconscious guard and started to remove his armour, as he took off the guards helmet he saw that the guard was wearing a ring almost exactly the same as the one he was forced to wear years ago by the Brawnybuff Boys and Powerpunch Girls. Brick scowled at this "so that's why the guards sided with Him" Brick said as he put the guards helmet on his head before using the wrench to break the red orb on the ring which caused the ring to crumble.

Brick did this to every guard as well as taking a piece of their armour and putting it on himself until every guard was free from the mind control rings. Brick looked at himself and smiled "there now I'll have a better chance in this madhouse" he said happily before trying to find the way out of the boiler room. He was still hurt from the fight he had just had but he decided to just walk the pain off instead of waiting for the pain to stop. He quickly found some stairs and exited the boiler room now determined to find the others and put an end to the Brawnybuff Boys for good.


	16. Mutants and Mayhem

Boomer had come out of the pipe and now found himself in one of the cell blocks which were all empty "shit" he muttered

"well, well, well if it the Rowdyround Boy himself" a familiar voice said Boomer turned and saw Brat "why if I didn't know any better I'd say you've gained another 300 pounds since I last saw you" Brat taunted.

Boomer smirked "and if it isn't the slut of your little group" Boomer said which made Brat scowl which then turned into a smirk

"boys why don't you teach this bastard to talk properly to a lady" she said, Boomer then braced himself as about 30 criminals started coming out of the cells on the surrounding walls.

Boomer started to get a massive beat down but thanks to his extra weight he wasn't suffering as nearly as much damage as he would if he was thinner. Boomer started to fight back but he was having very little success due to the amount of people he was up against. One of the bigger criminals charged at Boomer and rammed into him hard slamming Boomer up against the wall. Boomer groaned in pain as he was pinned up against the wall and began getting socked back and forth across the face by two other criminals. Finally he had had enough, with one hard shove he forced the guy who was pinning him up against the wall off of himself and then charged forward as fast as he could, ploughing down every criminal in his path.

Brat's eyes widened as Boomer knocked down the last two criminals in his way before ramming straight into Brat both knocking her down and knocking the breath out of her. Boomer stopped and turned around to see most of the people he had basically mowed down starting to get back up 'damn it, come on there's got to-' Boomer paused in mid thought as he saw something that would even the odds. On the wall next to him was the hose that guards use on criminals as well as emergency weapons, he took the hose off the reel and turned on the water. The pressure from the water knocked a lot of the criminals down and dazed others, soon all of the criminals were soaking wet and angry.

Boomer grinned as he turned off the water and grabbed one of the emergency weapons "you are going to pay with your blood for that!" Brat hissed

"yes I'm sure I am but before I do let me just say one thing" Boomer said

"what?" Brat asked

"fry" Boomer said and he thrust the taser he had grabbed (which was one of the few that RED hadn't broken) down onto the large puddle of water in front of him, shocking all of the criminals and Brat. After about 20 seconds Boomer took the taser off of the puddle and all of the criminals fell to the ground now unconscious, Brat however was still standing but extremely dazed. Boomer rolled his eyes at this and walked over to Brat who was now stumbling around. Brat began swinging her fists at Boomer trying to hit him but she was so dazed she was missing him badly "this is just sad" Boomer muttered before he punched her straight in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Man I was so lucky" he said as he looked at the taser in his hand, he then walked back over to the emergency weapons and grabbed a club, another taser as well as spare batteries, and two revolvers with holster and bullets. "Okay I think I'm well set to take on anything that those bastards can throw at me" he said proudly and he left for the nearest exit.

With Bubbles

Bubbles had come out of the pipe and now found herself in the Secure Treatment Transfer room where criminals were taken to the isolation chambers, the only way in and out to the isolation chambers area was a transport system that was basically a transport cell with a small platform with railing on each side of the cell for people to stand on. The cell was held up by four thick chains which were connected to a much larger one that was attached to a railing above that moved it back and forth through two large sliding metal doors, on top of the transport cell was Blitz who was smiling wickedly "so Chubbles RED sent you to me, I was actually hoping Butterbutt would be sent here but oh well" she said

"tell me where you're keeping everyone!" Bubbles demanded

"tell ya what if you can survive this I'll tell ya" Blitz said as she held up a weird looking gun that had a clear container in it that was filled with a purple liquid.

Bubbles eyes widened as Blitz knelt down and fired the gun through the small window at the front they then both heard a howl of pain which was then followed by moans and then growls. Loud bangs were heard coming from the transport cell before the door burst off its hinges and something that can only be described as a mutant hulk stepped out. The creature had slightly purplish skin two short horns on its forehead that looked like they had just freshly burst out of its skin with several more on its arms and one on each knuckle, its teeth were razor sharp, it's eyes were glowing light green and the tips of it's fingers also bursting out of its skin now looking like 8 inch claws.

Bubbles gulped and began backing away, Blitz laughed as the mutant gave a beastlike roar and charged at Bubbles. Bubbles screamed and leaped to the side right before the mutant ploughed a hole through the steel wall. Both Bubbles and Blitz's eyes widened at this "wow, I had no idea he would be _that_ strong" Blitz said as the mutant came back though the hole it made and lunged at Bubbles who managed to avoid the mutant again. Blitz was rather surprised that Bubbles had managed to dodge so many times considering she was powerless and very large.

Unfortunately Bubbles couldn't dodge the next attack and was punched in the stomach and as she doubled over she was punched hard in the back and sent to the ground, the mutant then picked her up by her head and punched her hard in the back 5 times, almost breaking it. The mutant then threw Bubbles hard causing her to slam into the wall, luckily her large belly absorbed most of the damage from the impact. She then landed on the ground and moaned in pain, she turned her head and saw the mutant stomping towards her "finish her!" Blitz called out.

The mutant snarled and picked up Bubbles by her left arm, then with one quick swipe it made 4 6inch deep gashes on her exposed stomach causing her to scream in pain. The mutant then turned around and let go of Bubbles before kicking her in the stomach, sending her flying and skidding across the room. The mutant beat its chest like a gorilla and roared, Blitz was now getting annoyed "quit playing around you idiot and kill her!" she demanded, the mutant turned to Blitz and snarled which made her gulp "uh on second thought do what you want" she said as the mutant snarled it then roared and charged at Blitz "shit!" Blitz screamed before the mutant rammed into the prisoner transport cell causing it to swing back and forth violently.

The violent swinging caused the chains attached to the transport cell to break off and it fell down into the pit below with a loud crash, Blitz however was now holding onto the thickest chain with relief on her face. The mutant snarled again at this but then turned it's attention back to Bubbles who had now recovered and was now quietly heading towards the exit but froze when she realised that she had been spotted. The mutant gave another loud roar and charged at her again, Bubbles didn't have time to dodge so she crossed her arms in front of herself for some kind of defence. The mutant swung its arm and punched Bubbles straight in the stomach, as she fell to her knees the mutant shoved both of its hands through the sliding multi-lock doors behind Bubbles and tore most of them off Bubbles was then slammed hard in the side by one of the doors that was now around the mutant's wrists.

The mutant continued smacking Bubbles around until the large girl started to cry, Bubbles' high pitch crying was too loud for the mutants increased hearing making it put its hands onto its ears while at the same time slamming the doors on its head. Blitz burst out laughing at this "talk about a mindless beast" she laughed out, the slightly disoriented mutant turned to her which instantly made her stop, it then pulled one of the doors off of its wrists and hurled it at Blitz. Blitz lifted her legs to avoid having them cut off by the door, she then leapt off the chain just before the other door cut her in half. Unfortunately for her she miscalculated her leap and missed the area before the pit and was about to fall in but at the last second she managed to grab onto the edge.

"phew that was close" she said in relief and as she pulled herself half way up her eyes widened as she saw Bubbles standing in front of her "bye-bye" Bubbles said before she kicked Blitz hard in the face causing her to let go and fall down into the pit screaming before there was a dull thud. Bubbles smiled at her accomplishment before she heard a snarl behind her, she slowly turned around and saw the mutant standing behind her glaring down at her. The mutant was about to knock her into the pit as well when it began moaning while holding its chest, it stumbled around a bit before it coughed out blood and fell forward into the pit with Bubbles hearing Blitz say "gah!" after two seconds.

Bubbles was curious as to what just happened but just brushed it a side, she now had more important things to worry about "let's see I guess I should head to the wardens office because that's where that broadcast was made…I wonder how I get there?" she said, she gave a shrug and headed out of the entrance to the room.


	17. Beat Your Green's

When Butch exited the tube he found himself in what looked like a green house "where the hell am I…and what the hell stinks" he said

"hello Butch so nice to see you again" a eerie voice said he turned around and saw a large piece of broccoli

"Prince Russell" Butch spat

"I'm surprised a meat head like you actually remembered me" Prince Russell mocked

"okay you die now" Butch said and he charged at Prince Russell.

The two began delivering blow after blow to each other, Prince Russell grabbed both of Butch's hands and the two began trying to force the other back "you're out of your league boy" Prince Russell said

"you think so huh?" Butch said and in one quick movement he broke off Prince Russell's arms causing Prince Russell to ram into Butch hard.

Butch fell to the ground due to the force of Prince Russell ramming into him, but he quickly managed to recover and stood back up. When he turned around he grinned as he saw that Prince Russell was now missing his arms "looks like you're unarmed" Butch mocked, Prince Russell just gave Butch a 'are you serious' look before he re-grew his arms back. Butch looked at Prince Russell in shock "how did you do that, the Elimination Field disables all powers!" Butch exclaimed

"true, the Elimination Field has disabled the powers I got from Chemical X but because I'm basically just a plant as you Earthlings put it my natural powers are unaffected by the Elimination Field" Prince Russell explained.

Butch scowled at this but then his eyes lit up as an idea came to him "okay then if I can't rip you to shreds-" he then licked his lips "looks like I'll just have to eat you instead" he finished and he lunged at Prince Russell. Prince Russell just gave a slight smirk before Butch took a massive bite out of his head, he chewed a few times and swallowed

"3, 2, 1" Prince Russell said before Butch's stomach rumbled loudly and he threw up while Prince Russell regenerated the missing part of his head "apparently you forgot that about me" he said before he kicked Butch hard in the side.

After a few more hard kicks as well as a few broken ribs Butch grabbed Prince Russell's leg and tore it off which caused him to lose his balance and fall over. Butch quickly took advantage of this as he got to his feet and kicked Prince Russell as hard as he could in the face causing him to skid along the ground and crash into a table. When he managed to stand up he was hit in the face with a terracotta pot, he groaned in pain as he rubbed his face, he then heard Butch say "there's more where that came from" before he was bombarded by more pots.

Butch just kept throwing pots or whatever he could get his hands on at the giant piece of broccoli until finally he ran out of objects "shit" he muttered as he looked around, trying to find something else to throw he was repeatedly punched in the stomach and face by Prince Russell. Butch was barely getting a chance to defend himself until he saw an opening and punched Prince Russell right between the eyes. Prince Russell stumbled back a bit before Butch gave him a windmill kick to his legs (breaking them off) and then spun around and kicked him hard in the side.

Prince Russell tumbled along the ground and only stopped when he hit one of the glass walls, he re-grew his legs and stood up "it's time to finish this" he said angrily

"I couldn't agree more" Butch said as he now held a spray bottle without the sprayer on top.

The two charged at each other each rearing one arm back and when they were close enough they launched them forward. Prince Russell punched Butch right in the face knocking some teeth out of his now bleeding mouth and Butch shoved his hand which held the bottle straight into Prince Russell's mouth causing him to swallow it. Prince Russell began gagging before he fell to his knees "what was that!" he strained out while he changed to a yellowy-brown colour and collapsed to the ground

"weed killer" Butch said triumphantly and he left the green house, leaving the slowly dying prince behind.

With Buttercup

When Buttercup exited the tube she found herself in the exercise yard "huh, wasn't expecting this" she said as she looked around

"and I bet you weren't expecting me" a voice said which made Buttercup freeze up before slowly turning to the person who spoke "so nice to see you again BUTTercup" now standing in front of her was RED "so how do you like that colossal ass I gave you?" RED mocked

"what I'd like to know is how this fat is constantly staying there I've dieted, trained until I drop, and even tried to have liposuction but it just doesn't go away!" Buttercup yelled angrily

"simple I have some nanobots in both you and your sister to prevent the fat from ever going away, by the way how are the two blondes doing after I sucked almost half of their fat out and stuck it into you and pinkie?" RED asked

"they began eating twice as much to get their weight back" Buttercup replied.

RED gave Buttercup an evil grin "how about this Butterbutt" she then made a coin out of her nanobots which shocked Buttercup

"how did you make that coin that ring prevents you from using your nanobots!" Buttercup explained

"the Brawnybuff Boys gave me this ring that lets me use my nanobots but unfortunately its limited, now I'll flip this coin, if heads I'll remove all of that fat, if tails I'll double the amount" RED offered

"fine" Buttercup agreed.

RED flicked the coin in the air, she then caught it and slapped it on the back of her hand "you ready?" she asked, Buttercup slowly nodded, RED then lifted her hand up "well whaddya know; heads" RED said and the next thing Buttercup knew she had multiple needles that were attached to tendrils coming out of RED's back now jabbing into her butt and thighs. Buttercup looked and saw her massive booty and thunder thighs get smaller and smaller until she could now feel her leg muscles, the needles then retracted making her give a yelp.

Buttercup looked and saw that she now had half an inch of fat on her thighs and about a three inch layer on her butt, due to the super stretchy material her and Bubbles' clothes were made of Buttercup's pants and panties still fit her perfectly and weren't loose at all. She turned back to RED to thank her but she was gone "huh? Oh well I'll thank her next time I see her" she said she then looked around until she saw a door that lead out of the exercise yard "perfect" she said and she headed towards the door.

Meanwhile

A now rather large RED was running as fast as she could down a hallway "shit how the hell could I have forgotten about this" she said angrily due to the abilities of her nanobots being restricted due to the ring on her wrist her nanobots couldn't eat away the fat that was now store inside her so now she had a very plump or fat form. She soon entered the cell block Boomer had been in and looked down at all of the unconscious criminals her eyes then locked on Brat who was also still unconscious and grinned. She walked over to Brat as her tendrils with needles on the ends came out of her back and jabbed themselves into the unconscious girl before they before they started pumping the extra fat into her.

About half way through the process RED realised that she could have just ejected the fat from her body, but she shrugged that thought off and continued the process. Once all of the extra fat was in Brat RED retracted her tendrils back into her body "hmm she actually looks cute being really chubby" RED said, her eyes then glowed red and all of the criminals, including Brat were pulled down into a hole that had opened up by tendrils that were coming out of it. "Well I guess I should be heading back to the others now" she said, a hole then opened up underneath her and she fell in with the hole sealing up.


	18. The Rematch

I'm back from the grave! well they don't call me Immortalstarscream for nothing. sorry i haven't updated in months but i had severe writers-block, anyway i'm back and ready to post more chapters. So lets get this how on the road!

* * *

Even though she knew it was wrong she was breaking into car's by breaking the windows with a fire extinguisher she had found "okay I have a gun, bullets, bullet proof vest, helmet, and a crow bar" she said semi-proudly "and I only had to break into 20 cars to get them" she finished as car alarms were constantly blaring throughout the parking lot. She then looked at a car mirror and sighed "ah what the hell" and she used the crowbar to break it off "this'll be good for corners" she said as she picked up the mirror and headed for the elevator.

When she arrived at it she saw that someone was using it, she took some steps back and began to nervously pull out the gun. When the door opened she saw 5 thugs looking ready to kill her but when they realised she had a gun they were taken back at this "holy shit Princess never said she had a gun" one thug said

"who cares I bet she's never even used a gun before" another thug said confidently. He was right in all her life she had never used a gun of any type, not even a toy one

"then let's get her" another thug said they then all pulled a knife out of their pockets and charged at her Blossom closed her eyes and pulled the trigger (how she did it without fingers was beyond her).

When she only heard clicking she looked and saw the five men were dead, she felt sick at this, in all her life she had never taken the life of a person and now that she realised it all of the monsters she and her sisters had killed in the past were pretty much no different. She then dropped the gun and began remembering the time when she had almost killed the Rowdyruff Boys with her crystal powers the looks of terror on their faces was still burned into her head "I'm never going to take another life again" she said angrily. She tossed the bullets aside and went to find a taser which she could also use as a weapon.

When she finally found one after breaking into 5 more cars she headed for the elevator, once she was inside she pressed a button and began heading for the level where the control room was located. Once she was in she pressed a button and the doors closed, as she waited for the elevator to take her to her desired level she noticed that someone else wanted to get on the elevator.

As she got closer and closer to the level she held the taser out in front of herself, ready to zap anyone who tried to hurt her. As soon as the doors opened several thugs rushed in and grabbed her before she could start zapping them. She struggled as much as she could but these men were stronger than the ones she had fought when she entered Lockdown. The men carried her down the hall until they came to a large pair of double doors, when they entered Blossom realised that they were in the gym the men carried her to the wrestling ring (which was now missing the ropes) took off all of her protection and weapons and tossed her in.

Blossom groaned in pain as she landed face first onto the hard ring floor "well, well long time no see Blossom" a familiar bratty voice said, Blossom looked up and scowled as she saw the now older Princess

"Princess" Blossom spat as she stood up. She hadn't seen Princess since she was taken into Lockdown about 7 years ago and she wouldn't admit it but despite being in this place for that long she had a really attractive figure that most guys would drool over. Princess now had long dark red hair that was in a pony tail that went half way down her back, perfect curves, her skin was pale due to not enough sunlight, and finally she had dark rings around her eyes.

"I was truly hoping I'd get to fight you" Princess said

"why?" Blossom asked

"for both payback and a rematch" she stated

"are you talking about the time we fought in kindergarten?"

"yeah only now we'll be fighting on my terms" Princess smirked as she saw Blossom slowly get to her feet "now here are the rules, if you fall out of the ring, start to cry, or give up you lose the match. And poking in the eye or hitting below the belt is not allowed" Princess stated.

Blossom was actually surprised that Princess would be using rules for the fight, she looked around and saw that a fair amount of criminals were in the seats surrounding the ring "may I ask why there's a wrestling ring in a prison?" Blossom asked, remembering that it wasn't in the designs

"twice a week they take several people out of their cells and have them fight to the death for the people who work here's amusement" Princess explained the bell then rang to begin the fight and Princess charged at Blossom, catching her off guard, and punched her in the stomach making her double over.

Princess then gave Blossom a windmill kick to the head, knocking her to the ground and stomped on her stomach 5 times before putting her foot on Blossom's head "come on Bloss don't tell me you don't know how to fight _without_ your powers" Blossom growled at this she then grabbed Princess' leg and moved it off of her head and made Princess fall down.

"I can fight perfectly fine without my powers and I can beat you easily"

"if you're referring to the losers who you beat up at the front they were boy scouts compared to me, tell me have you worked out every day for the last 7 years?" Blossom slowly got to her feet and scowled at Princess but shook her head "well I have and as such I've become extremely strong and fast and at this point I can beat you easily"

"then why haven't you?" Blossom asked as Princess charged at Blossom again and began thrashing her

"because I was told to make every second count" she then grabbed Blossom by the front of her shirt and began repeatedly punching Blossom in the face.

After the tenth punch, Princess tossed Blossom to the ground "you are pathetic" she taunted, Blossom got a look of rage on her face and she lunged forward headbutting Princess in the stomach. Princess stumbled back a bit from the impact of the hit before she fell over, Blossom saw her chance and quickly got on top of her and began repeatedly punching her back and forth across the face. Princess started to come to terms as to what was happening and grabbed both of Blossom's fingerless hands and quickly sat up causing them to whack heads together.

The two fighters were now holding their heads in pain "not the smartest of ideas" Princess muttered

"what is your head made of!" Blossom exclaimed. Princess was the first to recover she stomped over to Blossom before kicking her in the stomach, Blossom tumbled across the ring and stopped just on the edge. Princess walked over to Blossom and smirked as she reared one leg back "you lose" she said and swung her leg forward. Just as she was about to hit Blossom out of the ring Blossom punched Princess' other leg causing her to lose her balance and fall out of the ring.

Blossom smiled as she heard Princess hit the hard floor "I win" Blossom said in pain

"so what" Princess started as she stood back up "you're still badly beaten up" Princess then looked at the thugs in the room "hey who here wants to fuck a Powerpuff Girl!?" Princess called out.

All of the prisoners in the room smirked and made their way over to Blossom, Blossom was trying her best to get up but her body was just too saw. "Ha you think you're in pain now just wait until these guys start fucking you, you'll be screaming for death" Princess said as some of the prisoners grabbed her and the others began ripping her clothes off. Once Blossom was completely naked four men ether grabbed one of Blossom's arms or legs so she was now suspended in the air with one man standing in front of her face and the other at her crotch. Just as the men were about to undo their zippers Blossom heard 6 loud bangs and the men holding her as well as the men at her crotch and face fell to the ground.

Princess' eyes widened as she saw Boomer standing in the doorway of the gym while holding a gun out in front of him, he then lowered his gun and walked over to Blossom "are you okay Bloss?" he asked Blossom gave a small nod at this Boomer then turned to Princess and held his gun towards her "take off your jumpsuit now" he demanded Princess gave a quick nod and began taking off her orange prisoner jumpsuit. Once it was off Boomer ordered her to give it to him which she did, he then gave it to Blossom to put on "you know Princess nothing is actually stopping me from shooting you dead right now" he said as he began walking towards her with his gun still pointed at her.

Princess began backing up until she hit the wall while Boomer kept walking towards her "turn around" he ordered Princess did while she started to cry, her crying got worse as she felt the cold gun on the back of her head "this is what you get for all of the bad things you've done"

"I'M SORRY!" she screamed hysterically

"too late"

"Boomer don't!" Blossom called out

"sorry Bloss 3…2…1" Boomer said Princess heard a click before a horrible pain surged throughout her body. As she fell to the floor she heard Boomer laughing and when she could see him she saw he was holding a taser

"bastard" she managed to say through clenched teeth as Boomer walked over to Blossom who looked like she was struggling to stand up.

Boomer put his gun back in the holster, he then picked up Blossom and began carrying her bridal style making her blush "the medical bay is just up ahead" he said

"thanks Boomer, so who did you have to fight?" Blossom asked

"I had to go up against Brat and about 30 criminals" Boomer replied

"dear god how did you get away?" Blossom asked and Boomer told her about his fight.

By the time Boomer finished they had reached the medical bay in that wing "well I guess it's a good thing you're what Bubbles calls a big boy" Blossom said with Boomer chuckling Boomer then entered the medical bay and looked around

"good it's empty" he said before he walked in further and placed Blossom on one of the medical beds

"thanks Boomer" Blossom said they then heard a creek and quickly turned to see a woman coming out of one of the supply closets

"oh thank god it's you" the woman said as she fully stepped out of the closet

"I take it you hid when the criminals took over?" Blossom asked

"yes and I'm glad you're here to put an end to this madness"

"we're trying but as you can see were basically just normal humans now" Blossom explained "could you please fix her up I'll be back in a minute or so" Boomer said and he walked out the door leaving Blossom and the doctor by themselves.

With Boomer

Boomer arrived back at the gym to collect the things Blossom had left behind taser, crowbar, and a car side mirror the thugs had unfortunately gotten rid of the armour Blossom had obtained. As Boomer was about to leave he paused and gave a sigh "you are pathetic" he said he then spun around and hit Princess across the face with the crowbar he was holding, knocking her out cold. "Well that's one less annoyance" he said as he looked down at the unconscious Princess "better start heading back" he finished and began heading back to the medical bay.

When Boomer returned the nurse had given Blossom a shot of Chemical X which rapidly healed her body but due to the Elimination Field she was still powerless. The nurse also gave Boomer a shot as well "perfect" Boomer said

"here" the nurse said as she handed Blossom several vials of Chemical X "give these to your siblings if they're also hurt" she said, Blossom and Boomer nodded in union and left while the nurse went back to hide in the supply closet.


	19. Big Boys

**Author's note: Okay before you even start reading i have to let you all know that this chapter has a sex scene in it and i advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read it... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Brick was now following lines on the floor which were directing him to different places in Lockdown. Because he didn't know a thing about the place he had no idea where anything was he was now following a blue line that said 'cafeteria' in white letters after passing numerous cells, beating up heaps of criminals and freeing guards (most of them quickly regaining consciousness) he arrived at the cafeteria. He first looked through the window and saw that it was completely empty, he then casually walked in but as he did he heard munching, crunching and the occasional burp coming from the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen with his wrench ready to attack, he lowered it and got a look of confusion on his face as he saw three very obese kids that looked to be about 10 years old were gorging on any piece of food they could get their chubby hands on. But that's not what got Brick it was the fact that the boys looked almost exactly like he and his brothers did when they were 10 only about 400 pounds fatter or in Boomer's case 150, yet despite their size they had no problem waddling around the kitchen and add to the fact that they were powerless like he was yet they were still able to move around.

Brick cleared his throat to get their attention, the three boys stopped gorging and looked at him "hey Bulge he looks like an older thinner version of you" the fat Butch lookalike said

"who are you?" Bulge demanded

"I'm Brick and you three would be?" Brick asked

"I'm Bulge" Bulge said

"I'm Bulk" the fat Butch lookalike said

"and I'm Blob" the Boomer lookalike said

"together we're the Rowdyround Boys" Bulge said

"and why may I ask are you three in here?" Brick asked because judging by their appearance they couldn't possibly done anything THAT bad

"we kept stealing and gorging on food until the stupid Powerplump Girls tricked us into eating a poison pizza that made us go to sleep and when we woke up we were in this dump" Bulge explained.

Brick was generally surprised at the mention of his girlfriend's cousins the Powerplump Girls 'these blobs must be their counterparts' "so what were you three made from?" Brick asked

"Sweets" Blob said

"Grease" Bulk added

"And food that makes you obese" Bulge finished

Brick used every scrap of will power he had to try not to laugh "say you boys wouldn't happen to know where the Brawnybuff Boys are would you?" he asked

"I think they're on the roof waiting for some people to show up" Blob said

Brick gave a small smile at this "look kids get out of this place while there's no guards around" he said

"yeah after we finish here we're going down to the underground tunnel under this place" Bulk said

"what?" Brick asked

"yeah didn't you know the muscle heads (Brawnybuff Boys) and hot lips (RED) dug a tunnel leading from here to past Townsville?" Bulge asked

"no…I didn't" Brick said in shock before he snapped out of it and came up with a plan that would help turn the tables "look kids just go now there's tons of unguarded food in Townsville that you can gorge on" Brick stated.

The three obese boys eyes widened at this and drool began pouring out of their mouths "alright!" they said in union and they waddled off as fast as they possibly could. Brick smirked and began to follow them to where ever this tunnel was located.

With Bubbles

After walking around a bit Bubbles had managed to find the medical bay in the wing she was in and found that there were some doctors in it, much to her relief. After getting a shot of Chemical X the gashes on her stomach disappeared "it's a good thing you have so much padding on the front of your torso otherwise that monster could have ripped most of your organs out" the doctor said

"another plus of being large" she said as she gave her belly a slap. As Bubbles was about to leave an idea came to her "do you know how to get to the wardens office from here?" she asked the doctors

"yes it actually isn't too far from here you go straight down this hall through the double door at the end you'll then be in one of the cellblocks take the first exit on your right…" all of these directions were starting to do Bubbles' head in, a nurse could see this and decided to write it down.

"…and then you're there, got that?" the doctor asked *Bubbles' brain* 'zzztzzt'

"here this should be easier" a nurse said as she gave Bubbles a piece of paper with directions on it, Bubbles snapped out of her dazed state and happily accepted the piece of paper "thank you very much" she said happily and she left the room.

After walking down the hall she arrived at the entrance to the cell block, she braced herself as a device above the multi lock door scanned her, there was a 'ping' and the doors began to unlock. When it opened she cautiously walked in with the doors closing and locking behind her "well well well lookie at we've got ere" Fuzzy said as he came into Bubbles' view, Bubbles gulped at this "I reckon it's time for a little payback after all of the times you hurt me in da past" Fuzzy said as he pushed up his sleeves and began walking towards Bubbles.

"now hold on there fuzz ball" a deep voice said they looked up and saw the Boogie Man sitting on top of the cells in the middle of the cell block. He then jumped off and landed next to Fuzzy "I'm going to be the one who's going to fight the tub of lard first" Boogie said

"oh no you're not I'm da one who's gonna fight her first" Fuzzy said and he punched Boogie hard in the stomach

"you inbred hillbilly!" Boogie roared and the two began fighting. As Boogie and Fuzzy fought against each other Bubbles silently made her way over to the exit, just as she was about in scanning distance from the door she was confronted by Mojo Jojo.

"Seeing as how those two idiots are busy I shall be the one to fight you which is to say that only I will be the one to engage fighting with you Bubbles Utonium further more-*BAM*" Bubbles silenced Mojo by socking him hard across the face, knocking him out. Bubbles smiled at her accomplishment

"you talk too much" she said she then let the door scan her there was a 'ping' sound the door opened and Bubbles rushed through with the doors closing behind her.

With Buttercup

Buttercup was now finding it easier to run now that RED had sucked out all of the extra fat out of her butt and thighs. After knocking out her 15th criminal with a solid kick to the face she continued running down a hall "where the hell are those bastards keeping everyone?" she said angrily as she turned the corner she came to a screeching halt, now standing in front of her was the Gangreen Gang "look guys get out of my way before I have to hurt you" Buttercup said

"hey what happened to the tank assed Buttercup we used to know and love?" Ace asked as he caught Buttercup's fingerless hand as she tried to punch him "you're too weak to-ooff" Ace was silenced as Buttercup kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

"get…her" Ace wheezed out while holding his stomach, the rest of the Gangreen Gang rushed at Buttercup but she ether dodged or kicked them, she grabbed Snakes hand and threw him straight into Lil Arturo, she then spun around and gave Grubber a windmill kick to the head knocking him to the ground.

Just as she was about to get Big Billy two large green hands wrapped around her forearms "da gotcha" Big Billy said from behind her, she struggled to get free but she was nothing compared to Big Billy's incredible strength.

"Great job Billy" Ace said as he stood back up with the other members doing the same, Ace smirked as he watched her struggle in Big Billy's grip "come on boys let's go in here for some privacy" Ace said as he opened the door to an office and he and the rest of the gang walked in with Snake closing the door behind them. Ace cleared the desk and grinned "Billy place her on it. Snake, Arturo tie her down" Ace ordered, soon Buttercup's wrists and ankles were tied down to the desk so she was now in a spread eagle position on the desk.

Buttercup struggled as much as she could but she was spread out so tightly she couldn't move an inch Buttercup lifted her head to see the Gangreen Gang now giving her evil looks "and what the fuck do you plan on doing with me now? Beat me up, torture me?" Buttercup snapped

"ha you wish it was going to be like that" Snake said as he the rest of the gang began taking/ripping her clothes off until she was completely naked.

Buttercup was for the first time in years shaking with fright, she now knew exactly what they were going to do to her "no, you can't do this, please don't!" Buttercup begged as Ace was about to lower his pant's the door burst open and the last thing the Gangreen gang heard were loud bangs followed by blackness, permanently.

Buttercup was now terrified as she saw RED now standing in the doorway with her hands transformed into guns she blew on the end of each gun before transforming them back into her hands. "you saved me, why?" Buttercup asked

"why else, we want to see action not these pieces of scum raping you" RED said as she walked up to Buttercup

"thanks" Buttercup said casually

"but, my help doesn't come without a price" said seductively. Buttercup struggled with all of her might against the ropes but they were just too strong for her powerless body. RED then extended tentacles that then started to massage her breasts, thighs and shoulders. "Shhhh...its OK, i'll make pleasurable for you too." RED told her, planting a kiss on her lips.

RED's clothes then disintegrated, making Buttercup blush at RED's body. RED then got on top of Buttercup's restrained form, straddling her crotch. Tendrils started coming out of RED's back and began coiling around Buttercup's arms and legs before they began gently massaging them soothingly which made her relax. She was then brought back to reality with a crash as RED made 4 small tendrils open her eyes making her look into RED's eyes which were now swirls. Buttercup went into a trance like state as her eyes were locked onto RED's swirling ones. When RED's eyes stopped swirling Buttercup blinked twice and almost instantly her pussy began to get wetter and wetter and she began squirming "oh god I need a big thick cock to fuck me right now" Buttercup said

"you've got it" RED said she then formed a massive 15 inch cock, Buttercup almost had an orgasm from just seeing RED's new monster cock

"FUCK ME!" she scream

"as you wish my now sex crazed bimbo" RED said and with one hard thrust she shoved her whole cock into Buttercup's soaked pussy and began pumping in and out rapidly.

Buttercup moaned and screamed out words like harder and faster repeatedly, RED then made four more tendrils come out of her back, a big thick one went down to her ass and roughly shoved itself into her anus before it began travelling deep inside her while wiggling about another two with needles on the ends pierced straight into her nipples and began slowly pumping a liquid or something inside them which was making her hornier, and finally the last one went into her mouth and started raping her throat.

Buttercup was now in pure bliss as she was raped by RED, though if she wasn't currently hypnotised into a sex crazed bimbo by RED and orgasming every 10 seconds she would most likely be struggling to get free and try to fight RED. RED's gaze was now locked onto Buttercup's now much larger breasts which had gone from a C-cup to a FF-Cup "okay I think that's enough" RED said the tendril's that had pierced Buttercup's breasts pulled out before coiling around them and began soothingly fondling them. "It's time to finish this" RED said and she as well as her tendrils began pumping faster and harder, Buttercup was now having one mind blowing orgasm after another "let's see just how much this body of yours can take, here it comes!" RED said before cum burst out of her cock and tendril's.

Buttercup then had the most intense orgasm she had ever had in her life which almost made her pass out, what she didn't notice however was the fact that RED was still shooting cum inside her and her abdomen now looked like she had swallowed a basketball whole which was slowly expanding as her stomach, bowels, and womb were being filled to their maximum with RED's cum. When RED finally stopped she pulled out and observed Buttercup's now colossal belly "wow that was good I'd say you've now got about 16 litres of cum inside you, how does it feel to be a cum balloon?" RED said her only response was Buttercup screaming as she had a massive orgasm while all of the cum came gushing out.

Once it was all out the cum turned back into normal nanobots and joined back with RED who then formed clothes exactly like the ones she had been wearing while at the same time Buttercup was beginning to come to her senses. RED's fingers then formed into knifes and she cut Buttercup free, as soon as Buttercup was freed she lunged at RED to try and attack her but she just went through a grey cloud of nanobots which got in her eyes but she was so focused on destroying RED at the moment she didn't even notice. RED reformed behind Buttercup "sorry you'll have to find someone else to fuck, I hope you enjoy being a sex crazed bimbo" she said before turning into a grey cloud of nanobots again and went into the ventilation system.

Buttercup wondered what she meant by that, she quickly got her answer as the nanobots in her eyes multiplied rapidly until they had formed lenses over her eyes. Before Buttercup could try to think about getting them off the nano bots began projecting hypnotic swirls on the inside of the lenses like RED had done putting her into a trance again. Even thought there were constant swirls on the inside of the lenses her eyes looked perfectly normal on the outside. Buttercup was now getting hornier and hornier by the second "I need to fuck somebody now!" she exclaimed and she bolted out of the room completely unaware that she was still completely naked and now desperate to find somebody to fuck.


	20. It's Rumble Time!

Butch was now bolting through the maze of hallways that made up Lockdown, he was also mowing down anyone or anything that got in his way. After knocking down most of a small group of criminals he burst through a double door which swung back and hit any of the criminals that were following him. Butch soon came to a screeching halt as he reached an elevator he then remembered vaguely that the control room was on level five, he pressed the up button on the elevator for up and waited. When the lift arrived Butch saw that there were 6 men in it now looking eager to beat him to a pulp, Butch got in and pressed the button to take him up to level five with the door closing behind him.

When the elevator arrived at level five Butch walked out and dusted his hands while leaving 6 very badly hurt criminals lying on the floor of the elevator "okay then, where is that stupid control room" he asked as he looked around, deciding to save his energy rather than running he kept up his guard. After a bit of searching he finally found it "finally" he said in a relieved tone but as soon as he opened the door he was punched in the face and sent flying back into the wall behind him. When he looked up his eye twitched as he saw who was now standing in front of him "Mrs. Utonium?" he asked, indeed standing in front of him was a roughed up Sara, Butch was then given a windmill kick to the head as he tried to stand up "look if this is about all of the sex I've had with your daughter I'll stop" he said before Sara lifted him above her head "wow, I didn't know you were this strong" he said before she tossed him into a wall "ouch" he moaned out.

When he managed to stand up Sara was now in front of him and she began rapidly punching and kicking Butch up against the wall, after a few seconds of constant pummelling he began blocking all of her hits. As he was blocking her hits he now realised why she was attacking him 'those bastards are controlling her!' he thought as he saw the black ring on her head "sorry if I hurt you" he said before he reared his arm back and just as he was about to punch her the ring on her head she dodged the hit and kneed him hard in the stomach. Butch doubled over in pain at this Sara then grabbed the sides of his head and began rapidly kneeing him in the face after the 12th hit Butch lurched forward, headbutting Sara in the stomach.

Sara let go of Butch's head and stumbled back, this gave Butch the opportunity to get his distance from her Butch could now taste blood due to Sara knocking a few of his teeth out "could this day get any worse?" he asked before he heard a deep growl, he looked to the side and at the end of another hall way he saw what could be described as a mutant purple hulk "I just had to open my mouth" he muttered before the mutant gave a beast like roar and charged at him with Sara doing the same. Butch waited until just the right time, he then lunged at Sara and tackled her to the ground just as the Mutant charged at where Butch had been and crashed into the wall.

Butch quickly got up and turned around just as the Mutant came out of the hole it had made, the Mutant gave another roar and began trying to hit Butch, luckily for him the Mutants large muscle mass also made him slow enough for him to dodge but a few good hits from the Mutant and he'd be dead. Butch continued dodging the Mutants attacks until he found himself up against a wall which, with a solid hit, the Mutant sent him through it. Butch groaned in pain before the Mutant grabbed him around the waist and roared again before charging forward using Butch to break though wall after wall until they burst straight out of Lockdown and began free falling towards the water.

As they fell the mutants grip on Butch tightened around Butch before he threw him, sending Butch flying over the wall surrounding Lockdown causing him to land in the water on the other side. After a few seconds Butch burst out of the water and was now floating above it "awesome, I've got my powers" back he said before he realised the excruciating pain he was in. "ah! Damn it that freak really did a number on me!" he said in pain, he then heard the mutants roar he floated up and too his amazement the mutant was actually killing the sharks instead of the sharks killing it.

Now that he was free from Lockdown he now had the chance to get help "hmm I know I'll go to the girls place and see if their dad has anything we can use to defend ourselves with" he said and he flew off to the girls place as fast as he could.

With Blossom and Boomer

Blossom was now starting to get annoyed, this was now the tenth time in the past hour that they had to stop so Boomer could catch his breath, due to his large bulk and the fact that he was never used to moving around without his powers he was getting tired very quickly. Blossom would have said something but due to the fact he had saved her from being raped she decided against it "Bloss just go on ahead without me I'm just slowing you down" he said now slightly winded

"no Boomer I don't care if you are slowing me down a bit we need to stay together because you know what they say 'there's safety in numbers'"

"thanks Bloss" Boomer said happily the two continued walking until they reached another cell block "god how many of these things are there?" Boomer groaned out before they heard voices

"well, well, well if it isn't the tub of lard and the hot bitch" Brazen said as appeared from around the corner of the block of cells in the middle of the room.

Blossom and Boomer scowled at this before they heard another set of footsteps, from around another corner appeared a robot that looked like a Rowdyruff version of Dynamo only it was about as tall as they were when they were 10. It had a long mullet at the back like Brick used to have when he was younger, Butch's spiky hair and two strips of hair at the front like Boomers when he was first made, but unlike Dynamo this robot was completely silver.

Blossom scowled while Boomer rolled his eyes "Mecharuff…perfect" Boomer muttered, the robot now known as Mecharuff's eyes started flickering as it scanned the two teens

"subjects confirmed; Boomer Jojo and Blossom Utonium you shall now perish by my hands" Mecharuff said and it charged at Boomer and gave him a hard punch to the stomach which sent him flying back and crashing into the bars of a cell

"BOOMER!" Blossom yelled before she turned around and was punched in the face by Brazen, Blossom stumbled back at this and was then punched in the stomach and as she doubled over in pain Brazen grabbed the sides of her head and began kneeing her in the face. (Note: both Blossom and Boomer's fights are going to happen at the same time)

Boomer's fight

Mecharuff was now holding Boomer by one leg and was repeatedly slamming him on the ground if it wasn't for Boomer excessive bulk most of his body would be broken by now. As Mecharuff swung Boomer around Boomer kicked him in the head which both temporarily stunned him and made him let go of Boomer. Due to the velocity of Mecharuff swinging Boomer around he flew across the room and he slammed into Brazen making her let go of Blossom and have the breath knocked out of her.

Blossom held her face in agony as blood was now coming out of her mouth due to a burst lip and several of her teeth had been knocked out. Brazen was now holding her chest in pain due to having the breath knocked out of her as well as being slammed in the side by Boomer's 600 pound body. Speaking of Boomer he was now starting to get up "man that hurt" he said as he got to his feet he saw that Mecharuff was now charging towards him at the last second Boomer side stepped and Mecharuff went straight past him and crashed into the wall Boomer smirked at this and turned to Blossom to see that she and Brazen were now throwing punches and kicks towards each other.

Boomer turned around just in time to catch Mecharuff's hands, Boomer tried with all of his might to move Mecharuff but it was no use at this point Mecharuff had to be about a thousand times stronger than he was currently. Mecharuff then flipped back and kicked Boomer in the chest causing him to stumble back in pain, the second Mecharuff's feet touched the ground it launched itself forward and rammed straight into the stumbling Boomer sending him flying back and slamming into the cells in the middle of the room.

Boomer moaned in pain before slowly lifting his head to see Mecharuff standing in front of him, five small holes opened up on the ends of Mecharuff's hands and out came razor sharp claws. Once they were fully out its hands began spinning around rapidly "you shall now perish by my hands" it said and it's hands shot forward. Boomer ducked just in time to avoid having his skull drilled through, he then noticed that the taser he had found in the other cell block had fallen out of his pocket and was now lying on the ground a few meters away from them.

Boomer then punched Mecharuff as hard as he could in the eye causing the glass surrounding it to crack. This stunned Mecharuff enough for Boomer to knock it's feet out from underneath it causing it to fall over and Boomer ran as fast as he could to the taser. Mecharuff Recovered from the hit and shot towards Boomer ready to end it now, Boomer grabbed the taser and turned it on before turning around and striking Mecharuff straight in the chest. Mecharuff paused at this and surprisingly began laughing "ha, ha, ha pathetic human did you really think that the tiny voltage of electricity emitting from that taser could affect me?" Mecharuff asked "I did but maybe this'll work" Boomer said before he rammed the taser into Mecharuff's cracked eye causing the glass to break and the taser jammed into Mecharuff's now exposed eye causing electricity to start travelling through its circuitry.

The electricity caused Mecharuff's circuitry to go haywire and he began firing lasers and missiles all over the place, Boomer Blossom and Brazen began dodging all of Mecharuff's attacks. Boomer surprisingly managed to grab two of the missiles "back at ya" he said and he threw the missiles back at Mecharuff. Mecharuff turned towards Boomer only to be hit dead on by his own weapons and which caused two large explosions and sent him flying back. After the smoke cleared Boomer walked over to Mecharuff and saw the full damage its missiles had on it, Mecharuff was now missing 1/3 of the left side of its head and had a large hole in the centre of its chest, Boomer gave Mecharuff's body a few kicks but got no response "good, he's dead" he said happily before the doors to the cell block they were in burst open.

Blossom's fight

After 15 knees to the face Blossom felt Brazen let go of her and she heard her say "GAH!" Blossom quickly stood up straight and saw that Boomer had basically mowed down Brazen. Blossom then held her face in agony as blood was now coming out of her mouth due to a burst lip and several of her teeth had been knocked out. Brazen was now holding her chest in pain due to having the breath knocked out of her as well as being slammed in the side by Boomer's 600 pound body. Brazen then got to her feet and charged at Blossom before punching her in the stomach, Blossom responded by punching Brazen in the face then stomach before the two began throwing punches and kicks at each other.

Blossom then caught both of Brazen's hands and kneed her in the stomach, she then let go of Brazen's hands and gave her a windmill kick in the side making her fall to the ground. Just as Blossom was about to attack again Brazen rolled to the side to avoid a kick and got to her feet and lunged at Blossom, tackling her to the ground. Brazen was now on top of Blossom and had her arms pinned to the ground with her legs, she then began punching Blossom back and forth across the face.

After her 20th punch Brazen stopped due to her hands starting to hurt "man it was easier to hit you when I had my powers" she said as she shook her hands. Blossom saw the opportunity and she managed to free her arms before punching Brazen hard in the kidneys which caused her to double over in pain. Blossom then pushed Brazen off of her before grabbing one of her legs and swung her to the side. Brazen tumbled along the ground before coming to a stop on her back, as she tried to get up Blossom jumped on top of her, planting both of her knees into Brazens stomach and gave her a hard sledgehammer hit to the face, dazing her, Blossom got off of Brazen and waited for her to get up.

Brazen slowly got to her feet and rubbed her now throbbing face "okay bitch that's it" she said, she was about to attack Blossom when both she and Blossom heard zapping noises the turn and saw Mecharuff firing lasers and missiles all over the place the two red heads began dodging as best they could but unfortunately due to her dazed state Brazen couldn't concentrate properly and was hit in the chest by one of Mecharuff's lasers and sent flying into a wall. Once the lasers and missiles had stopped Blossom turned to Brazen and saw that she was remaining perfectly still

"well that's one menace out of the way" she then turned and saw Boomer kick the motionless Mecharuff "make that two" she said casually and walked over to Boomer.

"Nice job Boomer" Blossom called out happily before the doors to the cell block they were in burst open...


	21. Hypnotic Sex

**Author's note: Okay before you even start reading i have to let you all know that this chapter has 2 sex scene in it and i advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read it... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Both Blossom and Boomer turned to the door and their eyes widened as they saw Buttercup standing in the door way completely naked and her massive booty and thighs had shrunk "Buttercup, what happened to you?" Blossom said and she rushed over to her sister. Buttercup looked at her sister running towards her but then her eyes locked on to Boomer who had turned away so he couldn't see her naked.

As Blossom reached her sister she heard her mutter "cock" before she ran at Boomer now with a lust crazed look on her face "what the?" Blossom said as she saw her sister tackle Boomer to the ground. Buttercup flipped Boomer onto his back as he held his face in pain due to face planting thanks to Buttercup's tackle. Buttercup quickly pulled down his pants and boxers and before Boomer could protest Buttercup began giving him a blowjob

"Buttercup, why are you doing this?" he asked before he let out a low moan. He didn't know why he was letting her do this his brain was basically screaming at him to stop her but his body just wanted her to keep going. As Buttercup began to suck and lick his massive 16 inch dick even harder Boomer could feel an orgasm coming "Buttercup please stop I'm about to cum" Boomer said which only made Buttercup suck his dick harder and faster, then with a grunt Boomer blew his massive load straight down her throat.

After cumming for 20 seconds straight he stopped and Buttercup took his dick out of her mouth, Boomer turned to Blossom and saw she had a stunned look on her face, he also saw Brazen sneaking up behind her "Blossom, behind-" but that was all he could say before Brazen struck her in the back of the neck which caused her to fall forward and hit the ground. Boomer turned to Buttercup to tell her to help but instead the lenses on her eye began to swirl and put him into the same sex crazed state she was in.

With a lust crazed look Boomer lunged forward so he was now pinning down and slightly crushing Buttercup under his body. The two sex crazed teens began French kissing wildly before Boomer rammed his 16 inch cock as far as he could into Buttercup's soaking wet pussy and began pounding it wildly while Buttercup wrapped as much of her arms and legs around him as she could.

Brazen was now starting to take off Blossom's clothes, stopping every 10 seconds to give Blossom's neck a lick kiss or bite. Blossom could only just lie on the ground as Brazen stripped her naked. Once she was completely naked Brazen locked lips with Blossom and started to French kiss her while she fondled one of Blossom's breasts with one hand and used the other to play with Blossom's pussy.

Blossom didn't know what came over her but she started responding to Brazen's kiss and started kissing her back, if she could move at the moment she would be doing a lot more than kissing. After a few more minutes Brazen broke the kiss and nibbled on Blossom's bottom lip a bit before she pulled away, Brazen then moved down and spread Blossom's legs apart before giving her pussy a long hard lick. Blossom began screaming and moaning with each lick 'oh god this is so good…no I have to resist her…' Blossom's train of thought was broken when Brazen began flicking her tongue back and forth over her clit "oh god oh god *moan* that's so fucking AHH!" Blossom screamed as she orgasmed with her pussy juice going straight into Brazen's awaiting mouth.

Blossom was now panting as Brazen sucked hard on her pussy, when Brazen finally stopped she gave Blossom a sly look "well if you liked that then how do you like this?" she said before she shoved her arm as far as it could go inside Blossom's pussy Blossom gave a loud yelp and came almost instantly. Brazen then began pumping her arm in and out of Blossom's pussy making her moan and scream, wave after wave of pleasure washed over her as all she could do was let Brazen pleasure her. After 5 minutes Brazen stopped and pulled her arm out of Blossom's pussy, she looked at her love juice soaked pussy and grinned before she gave her arm a long lick "mmm I absolutely love your pussy juice" she said happily "here you have a taste" she said and she put her love juice soaked hand into Blossom's mouth.

"you like that don't you?" Brazen said as she felt Blossom's tongue swirl around her fingerless hand to try and get every drop of her love juice. Brazen then took her hand out of Blossom's mouth and began taking of her clothes. Once she was completely naked she walked until she was standing right above Blossoms head, she gave Blossom a seductive look and then sat on her face so that her pussy was now over Blossom's mouth "lick" Brazen said in an ordering tone which Blossom obeyed. Brazen moaned in pleasure as Blossom licked, sucked, and stuck her tongue in and out of her pussy "yes, yes, yes that's it!" Brazen moaned she then clamped her thighs tightly on Blossom's head and with an ear piercing scream her love juices gushed out of her pussy and into Blossom's mouth which Blossom rapidly swallowed.

Brazen panted a bit "second best orgasm ever" she said happily, she then moved down until she was face to face with Blossom and without another word she began French kissing her.

As they were French kissing Blossom realised something 'hey I can move my body again, perfect' she thought. Brazen was so into the kiss that she didn't notice Blossom raise one of her arms until it was to late, Blossom punched Brazen straight in the temple which knocked her out. Blossom pushed Brazen off of her and sat up "as much as I hate to admit it that was actually really good" she said, ignoring the pain in her neck she quickly got changed and turned around to see that Buttercup and Boomer were still fucking each other.

Blossom tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't if anything they just fucked each other harder Blossom then spotted the taser Boomer had used on Mecharuff lying on the ground. She picked it up and zapped the two horny teens which both deactivated the nanobots in Buttercups eyes and made the two teens have the most intense orgasm of their lives. Boomer fell to the side with his massive cock still deep inside Buttercup's pussy and the two began panting. To Blossom's curiosity she saw what looked like silver tears pouring out of Buttercup's eyes, the two began moaning as they started to come their senses.

Once they were fully aware of where they were and what they did they were stunned, Buttercup slowly moved away from Boomer and couldn't help but moan as she felt Boomer's massive cock slide out of her pussy "Buttercup I-I…" Boomer started but Buttercup cut him off

"don't worry Boomer it wasn't your fault, it was something that bitch RED did to me" she said Blossom wiped a silver tear off of Buttercup's cheek

"I think she must have used her nanobots to keep you and Boomer in a hypnotic trance" Blossom explained

"that would make sense, well lets keep going" Boomer said before he started getting dressed, as he got dressed Buttercup realised that her clothes were back in the room the Gangreen Gang had taken her into.

"Crap I don't have anything to wear" Buttercup said

Boomer was about to offer her his shirt when he noticed Brazens clothes on the ground "will those fit you?" he asked. Buttercup grabbed Brazen's jumpsuit and tried it on, unfortunately even though RED had sucked a lot of fat out of her butt and thighs they were still to big for Brazen's jumpsuit

"damn, the top half would fit me but my big juicy booty is too big for the bottom half" she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Boomer looked down and smiled "I have an idea" he then grabbed the jumpsuit and tore it in half horizontally, giving the top half to Buttercup and then he gave her his pants "there that should do" he said happily.

Buttercup looked at the garments Boomer gave her, particularly his pants "are you sure Boomer" she asked

"yeah, don't worry I'm wearing boxers" he said happily Buttercup thanked him and quickly got dressed

"not too bad, nice fit, thanks Boomer" she said and she gave him a kiss on the cheek

"okay lets go" Blossom said and they began heading towards the control room.


	22. Follow The Big Boys

Brick had followed the Rowdyround boys through several hallways and down three floors on the elevator, of course being there size like Boomer they too had to stop every 5 minutes to catch their breath. The boys had asked Brick if he was following them but Brick had just replied that he was just going to the same place they were going, Brick also thanked that the boys believed him. Finally they arrived at the basement Brick followed the boys through the door and quietly closed it behind him, as soon as he did however he felt all of his powers return he then looked a head and his eyes widened the entire floor of the basement had been dug down an extra 300 meters deep and had a staircase that spiralled around the inside of it all the way to the bottom.

He guessed that the Rowdyround Boys had figured out that they had their powers too because they jumped off the edge. Brick used his super vision to scout around to see if there were any traps, the only things he saw at the bottom was the tunnel that lead from underneath Lockdown to just outside of Pokey Oaks, the automatic cart, the Rowdyround Boys, and… "shit" he muttered as he saw two familiar figures: Berserk and Brute

He knew that he and Berserk were exactly equal in strength and speed with or without powers but add Brute in with the mix and he'd be ground into powder in seconds. "I've got to think of a way to get through that tunnel without them following me" he said as he watched the Rowdyround Boys get on the automatic cart and watched it roll away. He thought for a few seconds and shrugged "ah what the hell" he said before he fired multiple energy blasts at the ground and the two Punks both hitting them dead on and creating a large cloud of dust "perfect!" he exclaimed and he flew down as fast as he could and straight into the tunnel.

As he flew through the tunnel he saw the automatic cart travelling along the rail "ah what the heck" he said when he reached it he put both hands on the cart and began flying faster pushing the cart along the track while the Rowdyround Boys cheered in delight. After about 30 seconds Brick could see the end of the tunnel coming up fast so he started to slow down, when they exited the tunnel Brick found himself in a clearing in Pokey Oaks Hills "haha that was fun" Blob said with his brothers agreeing.

Brick smiled at the three boys but his smile instantly disappeared when he heard a familiar voice "hey how did you get out of Lockdown?"

he turned around and saw Scrapper glaring at him "look scrap heap I've got more important things to do so if you don't stand aside I'll blast you to bits" Brick threatened, Scrapper's only response was his robotic hand going into his arm and out cam a long blade of red energy before he flew at Brick.

Brick scowled at this and began dodging all of Scrapper's swings with ease "you're out of practice, maybe if you didn't spend years rotting in a cell you might stand a better chance against me" Brick taunted before he punched Scrapper hard in the stomach. Scrapper's energy blade instantly disappeared and his robotic hand came back out before he held his stomach in pain. Brick then swung his leg up, kicking Scrapper in the chest and sending him up into the air, Brick grinned at this and flew up like a rocket going straight passed Scrapper.

Brick then stopped and raised one arm above himself and just as Scrapper was about to go past him he brought his arm down and elbowed him hard in the back. The impact from Brick's hit sounded like thunder which was heard for miles, Brick then grabbed Scrapper by his shirt before throwing him straight down to the ground. Scrapper hit the ground with such force that the aftershock knocked all of the criminals, who had watched the fight in awe, over.

Brick then flew down even faster only he landed down on the ground gently, he then saw all of the criminals and flew around the area as fast as he could knocking all of them out. When he stopped he looked towards Scrapper and almost burst out laughing as he saw the Rowdyround Boys now poking Scrapper's unconscious form with sticks. Bulge turned to Brick "hey older me, is this guy dead?" he asked

"nah he's just unconscious, he'll be walking funny for a while but he'll be fine" Brick replied.

Brick looked down at the boys with a thoughtful look 'should I take these guys to our place or the girls place…ah what the heck, I'll take them to the girls place and once I get some things I'll drop them off at our place' he thought "okay boys you're coming with me" he said seeing as how the boys had nowhere else to go they shrugged and they began following Brick.

With Bubbles

Bubbles was now panting and wheezing as she trudged through the halls of Lockdown, she leaned against a wall to catch her breath "it's a shame beauty doesn't come without a price" she panted out before she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She saw down the end of the hallway there was a flight of stairs that had level 4 written above it "cool I'm on level 4 and if I can remember correctly the control room is on level 5" she said happily and she began heading towards the stairs. When she reached level 5 she was completely out of breath again, once she had caught her breath she saw a sign on the wall that told her what was in which direction and on the sign she saw the words "security room" "hmm that must be another name for the control room" she said and she began heading in the direction the sign told her.

As she got closer to the control room she saw walls were destroyed and pieces of roofing had come off "wow what the heck happened here?" she asked, she then heard footsteps and instantly readied herself encase it was an enemy. The footsteps got closer and closer until a figure appeared around a corner, Bubbles face instantly lit up as she saw the figure "mum!" she exclaimed and she bolted towards her mum. Just as she was about to embrace her mum in a loving hug she was punched in the face, kicked in the stomach and elbowed in the back sending her to the floor.

When she looked up at her mother in shock at what she had just done to her a look of rage came over Bubbles' face as she saw the ring around her mums head "those bastards" she said angrily before her mum kicked her in the side, Bubbles ignored the pain and quickly got up ready to fight. After a few blocks and punches Bubbles began to tire which resulted in Sarah basically beating her senseless. Bubbles was now stumbling around after receiving her 20th punch to the face, as Sarah launched her fist forward intending on making a finishing blow Bubbles amazingly caught her by her wrist.

Sarah was slightly stunned by this but was just enough time to allow Bubbles to wrap her arms around her mum "I'm sorry about this" she said as she reared her head back and brought it forward, headbutting her mum. Bubbles saw the red orb on the mind control ring was slightly cracked "I'm going to have one hell of a headache after this" she muttered and she began repeatedly headbutting her mum. Due to the ring taking nearly all of the impacts from the hits Sarah was almost completely fine, Bubbles however was now barely conscious, with one final hit the red orb shattered and the ring crumbled while at the same time Bubbles let go of her mum and fell to the floor unconscious.

Sarah stumbled back a bit before falling over and landing on her butt "get away from me you…wait how did I get here, ow my head" Sarah said in a confused state. Once she gained her bearings she realised that instead of being tied to a chair she was now in a partly destroyed hallway. She then noticed the familiar form of her 'larger' daughter lying on the ground "BUBBLES!" she yelled and she rushed over to her daughter and saw some blood coming from her forehead. After checking for vitals and the bleeding spot on Bubbles' forehead Sarah gave a sigh of relief as she realised that her daughter was just unconscious and the blood was coming from were some skin on her forehead had split.

"phew that's a relief, I should wake her up, Bubbles dinner time" Sarah said

Bubbles' eyes snapped open and she shot up "yay food!" Bubbles exclaimed before she realised where she was

"sorry sweetie no food" Sarah said, Bubbles saw that the ring on her mums head was gone

"mum!" she exclaimed and the two embraced in a big hug. When they let go Sarah helped her hefty daughter up

"honey do you know what happened here?" she asked Bubbles then told her what she knew. When she finished Sarah was in tears knowing what she had done to her daughter, she hugged Bubbles tightly while spewing out apologies, even though Bubbles explained that it wasn't her fault she still blamed herself.

Once Sarah calmed down Bubbles continued "do you know where dad and the others are?" she asked

"hmm before Bause put that ring on my head I heard one of the Powerpunch Girls say they were taking the others to the roof" Sarah explained.

Bubbles looked down the hall and saw a sign that said security room "perfect come on mum, we're gonna put an end to this madness" Bubbles said and she ran/waddled down the hall with her mum following her. When they reached the security room they saw large control panels that had about a million flashing buttons on them and screens completely covered all of the walls "okay so what deactivates the Power Elimination Field?" Bubbles asked

"just look at the control panel and see if there's a switch or something that controls it" Sarah replied the two searched the whole control panel until Bubbles found a lever that had the words Power Elimination Field

Bubbles saw that it was currently set to max "it's time to end this" she said as she grabbed the lever and pulled it all the way down to off.

Sarah turned to face Bubbles as the sound of an engine winding down was heard Bubbles turned to her mum with a big grin and she floated up "ah that is so much better" Bubbles said

"okay sweetie let's go and save your father and the others" Sarah said and she began heading out of the room

"just a sec" Bubbles said before she ploughed her hand into the control panel before unleashing an energy blast that blew up the whole control panel and blew out the screens of the TV's. Bubbles walked out off the room while brushing debris off of her clothes and hair, she looked at her mum and smiled "just encase" she said with a slight giggle "now let's get out of here" she finished Bubbles then fired an energy blast up, making a hole that went straight through level six and through the roof, she then grabbed her mum and flew up through the hole she made until she reached the roof.


	23. Power's Returned

Brick had now arrived back at the Powerpuff Girls house, he and the Rowdyround Boys flew in through Blossom's window and headed to the Professor's lab, as they floated down stairs Bricks eyes narrowed "the lights weren't on when we left" he said suspiciously, he then used his x-ray vision to see if anyone else was in the house. A few seconds after activating his x-ray vision his face lit up "awesome, he managed to get out as well!" he exclaimed and zipped down to the Professors lab.

Blob and Bulk were about to follow him when Bulge grabbed them by the backs of their shirt's "hold on guys do you see what I see" he asked

his brothers turned their heads and their faces lit up "an unguarded kitchen!" they both exclaimed, Bulge then let them go and all three boys bolted into the kitchen.

The three obese little boys began eating almost anything in the kitchen that was part food. Bulge guzzled a drum of oil while Bulk chugged a bottle of vinegar, Blob kept unwrapping sticks of butter and tossed them in his mouth. Bulk then opened the fridge door and began drooling at all of the food inside it, he then began grabbing handfuls of food, not caring what it was, and shoved it into his mouth, his brothers soon joined him and together they began devouring everything in the fridge.

With Brick

Brick entered the Professors lab and saw Butch searching around for something "hey meathead" Brick called

Butch turned around and his face lit up "awesome you made it out of Lockdown as well" he said

"yep I took the secret tunnel the Brawnybuff Boys made"

"there was a secret tunnel?"

"yeah…how did you get out?"

"well after I was pummeled by a mutant hulk it threw me over the wall of Lockdown and here I am"

"so I take it you had the same idea I had about getting weapons?"

"yeah but I can't find any, I heard from Buttercup that her dad was working on some projects for the military but heck I can't even find any design plans"

"hmm do you think he still has that Dynamo robot?"

"maybe, Buttercup said he has a secret hanger under the backyard"

"oh yeah I remember Blossom said something along those lines as well and I think she said that you can gain access to it by pulling a book that says 'Dynamo' on it" Brick walked over to a bookcase and searched the books until he found a book that said 'DYNAMO' on it, he pulled the book forward and the whole bookshelf slid to the side to reveal an elevator the two boys then walked in and Brick pressed the down button which made the door close and a few seconds later the door behind them opened to reveal a large hanger filled with numerous gadgets and devices.

The two boys were in awe at everything, Brick was the first to snap out of it when he spotted Dynamo still intact "perfect okay Butch search around and try and find something we could use to defend ourselves with" he said, Butch nodded and the two boys began searching through everything. After going through heaps of failed, successful, and prototype gadgets Brick found some design plans next to 6 weird objects, after quickly reading over the design plans he found out what the objects were and what they could do.

"Alright this is perfect!" he exclaimed which got Butch's attention

"what did you find Brick?"

"these babies are going to give us a major advantage in Lockdown" and he explained what they could do

"awesome, lets head back to Lockdown"

"right but first we have to get this baby out" he said while gesturing towards Dynamo.

"Look for a button or switch or something that'll open the roof" Brick said and the two began searching

Butch soon found a large switch on the wall that had the word 'roof' on it"hey Brick I found it" he said and he flipped the switch, the whole room began to shake as the roof slowly opened. Once it was fully opened the room began to shake again as the platform that Dynamo was now on began to rise up, the platform kept rising until it reached the roof and Dynamo was fully clear of the hanger.

"Awesome!" the two boys said in union

Brick then realised something "um where are those three kids?"

"what three kids?"

"the Rowdyround Boys"

Butch burst out laughing "the Rowdyround Boys!? What kind of stupid team name is that?"

"well when you see them the name is quite fitting" Brick then used his X-ray vision and spotted them in the kitchen "thank god they're still here we need them for our plan" Brick then flew up through the open roof and through the back door with Butch following him.

When the two teens entered the kitchen there eyes went wide "oh Sarah is not going to be happy about this" Butch muttered with Brick nodding, the Rowdyround Boys had eaten every scrap of food and basic element of food in the entire kitchen. Butch was more taken aback by the Rowdyround Boys appearance than anything else "I take it you're the counterparts of the Powerplump Girls?" he asked

Blob then burped up an empty bottle of soy sauce "yeah so what if we are?"

"nothing just asking"

"well if you guys are finished here we need your help" Brick said, the Rowdyround Boys looked at each other before turning back to Brick and Butch

"what is it?" Bulge asked, Brick then explained the plan "alright we'll help seeing as how you helped us"

"more like they helped themselves" Butch muttered before they all headed back outside.

When they were all outside Brick hoped into Dynamo's head and activated it, the top half of the head came down and locked into place before all of the controls lit up "okay lets see here" Brick then pressed several buttons that both activated the rockets on the feet which lifted Dynamo 5 stories up followed by the rockets on the back, unfortunately he activated the rockets that were used for a body slam so Dynamo was sent rocketing torso first in the direction of Lockdown.

Butch and the Rowdyround Boys looked at each other "do you think he knows what he's doing?" Bulk asked

"I think he doesn't have a clue" Butch replied as they watched Dynamo jerk, zigzag, summersault, cartwheel and any other motion you could think of. "I just know that it's not going to end well for him…well come on lets head back to Lockdown" Butch said and he flew off while holding the objects Brick had found with the Rowdyround Boys following.

Elsewhere

Buttercup was really starting to get annoyed is was now the 10th time within the past half hour that they had to stop due to Boomer tiring out "I'm sorry girls just go ahead I'll catch up eventually" he panted out

"it's okay Boomer" Blossom reassured

Buttercup's face softened at this "yeah don't worry about it big guy" she said and patted him on the back

"thanks guys" he said happily.

Just as they were about to continue simultaneously they felt their powers come back "hey do you guys have your powers back?" Blossom asked Buttercup and Boomer responded by floating up in the air "awesome someone must have turned that force field off" Boomer cheered

"quick guys use your X-ray vision to find the others" Blossom ordered

"I can see Bubbles is on the roof with mum, dad and the others" Buttercup stated

"do you see my brothers?" Boomer asked

"no I don't" Blossom said as she tried to spot her boyfriend

"lets go meet up with Bubbles and your mum" Boomer suggested, Blossom and Buttercup nodded in agreement and they all flew straight line towards the others.

Meanwhile

All over Lockdown super villains were regained their powers and were now recovered from their fights;

Blitz now had the strength to easily toss the dead mutant off of her trapped body "uh finally" she said as she stood up "someone must have turned the force field thing off, man it feels great to have my powers back" she did a few stretches and flexed a bit.

Inside the green house a gross brown-green coloured slime that was on the floor began wiggling and shaking before taking shape…in the form of a large piece of broccoli. The slime turned completely green and solidified turning back into Prince Russell "oh yeah I'm back baby!" he exclaimed happily.

Mojo started to regain consciousness but he now had a splitting headache, he looked to the side and saw Fuzzy and Boogie starting to recover from the fight they had had together "okay hillbilly and banana brain which way is out of this hell hole" Boogie asked

Mojo, ignoring Boogie's comment, thought for a second "the closest exit is the front entrance, but the easiest way out is through the underground tunnel that the Brawnybuff Boys made" Mojo explained

"I suggest we go to the underground tunnel" Boogie said Mojo and Fuzzy both agreed at this and they all began heading off towards the basement.

Princess had regained consciousness and was nursing her now swollen cheek "man that hurt" she muttered as she stood up "I guess I should start heading to the underground exit now" she said and she exited the gym.

Brazen, like Mojo, woke up with a splitting headache, the last thing she remembered was that she was having sex with Blossom and then everything went black "I must have passed out or something...hey I've got my Powers back" she said she then gave the ground a light punch which caused the whole cell block to shake. "perfect" she said happily, she then quickly got to her feat and looked around but she couldn't find her clothes those bitch's must have taken my clothes, ah who cares there's heaps of jumpsuits in this dump" she said and she zipped off to find another jumpsuit.

Brat woke up on top of a heap of unconscious criminals "man my body aches" she said as she rubbed her soft plump arms "…wait a second" she then looked down at her body with wide eyes…


	24. Reinforcement's

**A/N: i know that this is a really short chapter but trust me the next couple of chapters are going to be fully action packed**

* * *

After blasting a hole through the roof Bubbles had taken her mum up through the hole and they were now on the roof which now looked like an arena "so after all of this time the tub of lard is the first one to make it up here, and taking the fact that you destroyed the Power Elimination Field the others should be joining us momentarily" Bause said smugly and as if on cue Blossom, Buttercup and Boomer burst through the roof behind Bubbles and Sarah.

"MUM!" Blossom and Buttercup exclaimed and they embraced their mum in a loving hug, they were glad that their mum was okay

"oh how sweet I think I'm going to throw up" Budder said, ruining the moment, but this made the girls remember about the others.

"You had better let them go right now or you'll regret it big time" Buttercup demanded

"well encase you haven't noticed yet lard ass the odds are stacked in our favour, 5 to-" Biff was interrupted as a loud scream echoed all throughout Lockdown.

"Who the hell was that?" Brash asked

"I think Brat just discovered the little gift I gave her" RED said mischievously which made RED get curious looks from the Brawnybuff Boys and Brash.

With Berserk and Brute

The two teens had heard the familiar scream of their sister only instead of a scream of rage it was a scream of horror "come on Brat's in trouble" Berserk said after using their X-ray vision to locate her, they tore through Lockdown until they entered a room that contained all of the criminals that had been beaten by the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys and on top of a pile of criminals was a now fat Brat. "Whoa, Brat what happened to you?" Berserk asked, generally concerned for her sister

"have you been stealing extra deserts when no one was looking" Brute taunted

"NO…well yes but that's not the point" Brat screamed "I just woke up like this! Now I'm a hideous blob!" she continued angrily as well as upset.

Berserk gave a sigh "hey relax it's just fat with a bit of exercise it'll be gone in no time" Berserk reassured

"really?" Brat asked, Berserk nodded

"yeah and if you can't get rid of it you can just keep gaining weight until you become the world's fattest woman" Brute joked which actually got Brat thinking about that. Brute then used her X-ray vision as she tried to locate everyone "hey they're all on the roof" she said

"well then lets go, I'd love to give Brickhead and pinky a little pay back for putting me in here" Berserk said as she banged her hands together her sisters nodded in agreement and they all flew up towards the roof.

Back with the others

Budder looked at RED "what did you do to Brat?" he asked

"you'll find out in 5…4…3…2…1" and on cue the Powerpunk Girls burst out of the roof and landed next to the Brawnybuff Boys

"say one word and rip your tongues out" Brat stated in a serious tone

"well at least I know what RED did with my fat" Buttercup muttered before Blitz and Brazen also burst through the roof.

"I'm really enjoying these odds, 10 to 4's not bad" Bause sneered

"we may be out numbered but unlike you we haven't been rotting in cell's for months or years" Blossom said

"yeah we beat you before and we'll do it again" Bubbles said with her sisters and Boomer agreeing.

"By all means try and beat all of us" Brazen said and she gave Blossom a wink which made Blossom avoid her gaze

"ATTACK!" Bause declared and they charged at the Powerpuff Girls and Boomer, but just before they could get half way a beam of energy sliced the building in half what the he-" Bause stopped and went wide eyed as well as everyone else

"what the hell is that thing!?" Blitz asked as the large object landed in the exercise yard

"Dynamo!" the Powerpuff Girls and Boomer exclaimed they then heard Brick's voice come from Dynamo

"surprise!" he said as Butch landed next to the girls now holding 5 metal disks.

The Professor was actually both shocked and relieved at what Butch was holding 'this ought to turn the tables big time' he thought as a grin came to his face

"what the heck are those things?" Chief Jackson whispered to the Professor

"you're about to find out" he whispered back.

Butch quickly handed a disk to each girl and Boomer "okay quickly put it on your chest and say activate" he said, not wanting to question him the teens did what he said

"activate" they all said in union immediately the disks stuck to their chests and began rapidly spreading over their bodies. When it stopped they looked over their metal armor covered bodies in surprise they all now looked like tiny versions of Dynamo...well at least Blossom and Buttercup did Butch looked like Mecharuff (hair style: a long mullet at the back like Brick used to have when he was younger, Butch's spiky hair and two strips of hair at the front like Boomer's when he was first made), but unlike Mecharuff instead of being completely silver it looked like it was wearing the same clothes Brick wore as a kid, and with Bubbles and Boomer the armor had adjusted so there new armor looked overweight too, not that it mattered to them.

"The Dynamo Armor it increases the wearers strength speed and agility 10 fold" the Professor said proudly

"this should be very entertaining" Mayor Bellum said as they were now all eagerly waiting to see what the armor could really do.

"Okay you girls attack them while we quickly take care of this tin can but leave Boomer alive we'd like to finish him off" Bause ordered, the Powerpunch Girls, the Powerpunk Girls and RED nodded before they charged at the Powerpuff Girls, Boomer and Butch


	25. The Final Showdown pt1

Boomer's fight

Brat flew straight at Boomer with the intent of paying him back for what he did to her, Boomer wanted to see how durable the armour he was now wearing was so he allowed Brat to hit him first. Brat reared her arm back and give him a solid punch to the chest which sent Boomer skidding along the roof a bit "wow, I didn't feel a thing" Boomer said proudly. As Brat went to kick him in the head he caught it (how he could still hold things in armour without fingers was beyond him), then in half a second he punched her in the stomach and in the face before slamming her onto the roof.

Boomer was now in awe at how powerful the suit had made him but he still knew that the fight wasn't over until it's over. Brat had now recovered and quickly got some distance between her and Boomer, now that she knew what she was up against she needed to be precautious otherwise it could all be over for her. She then made an energy ball in her hand and threw it at him, Boomer decided to see what would happen to the armour if an energy attack hit him, as soon as Brat's attack hit him to his surprise it knocked him back a bit but her attack also just deflected off his armour.

Boomer looked at Brat with a grin "looks like I'm unstoppable in this thing"

Brat just scowled at this and began to get a blue aura flowing around her "let's see if your stupid armour can withstand this attack" she said as a smirk came to her face. Boomer was curious as to what Brat had planned to his surprise she charged at him

"didn't you learn from that first hit?" he asked before Brat punched him hard in the stomach, leaving a…dent?

Boomer looked at the dent in curiosity before it popped back out but Brat wasn't finished there she delivered one furious blow after another to Boomer, rapidly making heaps of dents. Brat then gave him a hard kick to the stomach which sent him skidding back before she disappeared, just as Boomer was about to stop she reappeared behind him and tripped him before giving him a hammer hit to the chests and then kicked him up into the air before disappearing again. As Boomer flew up he now had a grin on his face "she must be putting all of her energy into these attacks, and yet she's not doing any damage to me, I think I'll just wait until she completely exhausts herself" he said before Brat gave him a hard axe kick to the back.

As Boomer shot down to the ground Brat aimed her left hand at him "let's see your precious armour handle this" she said as a large glowing blue ball of energy "HELL'S FIRE!" she screeched and a blue beam of energy shot down faster than Boomer was going and it hit him hard in the back with a tremendous explosion. Boomer slammed into the ground of the exercise yard with a dull thud, leaving an imprint of his body on the ground, the flat metal hair bit at the back as well as the back of his armour was now blown away now exposing his back "the winner!" Brat declared and she shot straight down with her right leg extended down as she planned to break Boomer's exposed back. Unfortunately for her Boomer's armour rapidly repaired itself and by the time she got to him there wasn't even a scratch on his armour and because of this the full force of Brat's hit went straight back into her right leg which both shattered and dislocated from her hip.

Brat screamed in agony at this while tears ran down her face, she was used to a lot of pain due to all of the fights she had been in but this was too much. Boomer stood back up and gave Brat a stern look while Brat returned a look of fright, she had put all of her energy into that assault and he wasn't even injured, she was now at his mercy...if he would give her any. "You do realise I have the power to destroy you right?" he stated, Brat nodded "if I look the other way and let you go get medical help will you promise to never do another evil thing?" he continued, Brat now had a look of shock on her face at what Boomer was offering her, she only responded by nodding "then get out of my sight before I change my mind" he finish and turned around, he then heard a familiar zip noise and when he looked back she was gone "*sigh* I hope I didn't make a bad choice by letting her go" he said to himself.

Bubbles' fight

Brash flew straight at Bubbles and began laughing dementedly, Bubbles always hated that laugh "maybe after this fight's over I'll have knocked some sense into you" she said before she and Brash began to fight. The two girls were rapidly throwing punches and kicks at each other, Brash punched Bubbles hard in the stomach making skid back a bit Brash then tackled Bubbles down and began rapidly punching her in the face. After her 20th punch Bubbles had had enough, she grabbed both of Brash's hands and then lunged forward, headbutting Brash causing her to fall back Bubbles then pounced on Brash and began rapidly punching her back and forth across the face.

Bubbles continued punching Brash until blood started spraying everywhere due to Bubbles punching most of Brash's teeth out before body slamming Brash through the roof and the sixth floor causing them to crash into the fifth floor. Bubbles then flipped backwards off of Brash and waited for her to get up, then there was an explosion that sent dust everywhere "I can't see" Bubbles said then something knocked her foot making her lose her balance and she was then hit in the side of the face sending her flying to the side and crashing through a wall sending more dust flying everywhere.

When the dust settled Bubbles stood back up and saw Brash lowering her fist with a demented smile on her face "ha is that the best you've got" Bubbles taunted as she got ready to attack, Brash then flew at Bubbles with her right arm back. Bubbles thought that she was going to punch her but instead she swung her leg out and kicked her straight in the neck but thanks to her armour she was wearing she didn't even flinch. The only damage caused was Brash almost breaking her foot on Bubbles' armour but thanks to the adrenalin pumping through her body she barely felt it, it was the same with her hands as well.

Brash now had a look of surprised on her face but she quickly recovered and thrust her fist at Bubbles but with Bubbles' newly enhanced speed thanks to her armour she caught it, stopping her. Brash pushed as hard as she could against Bubbles but her hand wouldn't move, a smirk came to Bubbles' face and she kicked Brash under the chin while also letting go of her hand, making her stumble backwards.

Bubbles then punched her hard in the stomach, making Brash cough out blood, when she took her hand away Brash held her stomach and began taking small steps backwards, "not so tough are ya? Or maybe it's just my armour, ether way I'm going to win this fight " Bubbles mocked, Brash just glared at her, but she had to admit that at the rate things were going she wasn't going to last much longer. Brash then slowly stood up straight with a slight huff as the pain in her stomach subsided a bit.

Bubbles then flew at Brash and went to punch her but she blocked the hit, Bubbles then began throwing punches and kicks at her that all hit dead on, Brash tried blocking Bubbles' attacks but she was just too fast for her. With a final solid punch to the face Bubbles sent Brash tumbling back down a hall until she slammed into a wall, Brash groaned in pain as she stood up from her slumped position on the floor. When she looked she saw Bubbles standing at the other end of the hall with her arms crossed and a smug look on her face, Brash growled angrily at Bubbles before she stuck both of her hands out in front of her and a familiar psychopathic grin spread across her face "die" she muttered and she unleashed a massive energy blast, Bubbles grinned and flew straight into the blast.

Brash's psychopathic grin disappeared as Bubbles emerged from her energy blast right in front of her and punched her in the face, causing her attack to stop which showed the amount of damage it had done to Lockdown, her attack had completely disintegrated floors 4 to 6 of the wing they were in. As Brash stumbled back from the attack Bubbles grabbed her by the front of her jumpsuit "I'm gonna slap some sense into you" Bubbles said and she began repeatedly slapping Brash back and forth across the face.

Brash tried everything to try and get Bubbles to stop slapping her but thanks to the armour she was wearing Brash couldn't do anything but let Bubbles keep slapping her. After about a minute of this Bubbles stopped slapping Brash, she then lifted Brash above her head and with all of her might she threw her straight down. Brash ploughed through all the remaining levels and was embedded in the ground of the bottom floor Bubbles then raised both of her hands above her head and when she threw them down a large energy blast came out and completely engulfed Brash. When Bubbles' blast had finished there was now a smoking hole that went down for who knows how long "have fun rotting in hell bitch" she muttered.

Meanwhile

As soon as the teens had started fighting Sarah had made her way over to the other's and untied them "thank you dear" the Professor said and they embraced each other while giving each other a kiss on the lips

"sorry to break up the love fest but we have a slight problem" Chief Jackson said, the couple broke apart and realised what the problem was, the teens fighting was tearing Lockdown apart. "If we don't get out of here soon we'll be killed" he continued while getting worried looks on their faces

"that's where we come in" a voice behind them said they quickly turned around and saw three very obese boys floating behind them.

"Who are you?" Mayor Bellum asked

"we're the Rowdyround Boys" Bulge said

"Butch told us to get you to safety when they started fighting those meathead's and bitch's" Bulk explained, Bulge then grabbed Mayor Bellum, Blob grabbed Sarah, and Bulk grabbed the Professor and Chief Jackson before they flew back to Townsville.


	26. The Final Showdown pt2

Buttercup was now fighting both Blitz and Brute, normally when she fought against these two at once (which had happened on several occasions) she usually got the living snot beaten out of her, but thanks to the armour she barely felt her two opponents blows. Blitz and Brute flew at Buttercup ready to hit her but she just flipped back and kicked the two girls in the face, Blitz and Brute flew back and skidded along the roof they then flipped over and stopped themselves. Buttercup gave the two girls a smirk before she shot straight at them, Blitz and Brute looked at each other and nodded they then shot at Buttercup with energy balls in their out stretched hands and the second they made contact with Buttercup she was sent flying back from their attack.

Buttercup quickly recovered from the girls twin attack and using her newly increased speed thanks to the armour it looked as if she teleported from her original spot to right between the two girls. Before the girls could react Buttercup grabbed them by their hair and spun around like a top while slowly floating up into the air, once she was about 5 stories higher than Lockdown she threw the two girls down into the exercise yard. The two girls crashed head first into the hard ground, when they came back up they looked at each other "okay I'll make a distraction and when she's fully distracted you give her your most powerful attack" Brute said and Blitz nodded in agreement.

Brute began firing hundreds of energy blasts straight at Buttercup, but also thanks to her increased speed she dodged every attack easily. When Brute finally stopped Buttercup got a massive grin on her face "ha is that the best you've got"

"HEYAAA"

"hu-" KABOOM! Buttercup was hit hard with a powerful energy blast that engulfed her in a cloud of black smoke

"one tip to keep in mind, never let your guard down when you're up against us. Got it?" Blitz said "because you never know what tricks we may have up our sleeves!" Brute added "now feel our wrath!" they said in union and they each fired an energy blast each at the cloud of smoke resulting in a large explosion.

When the smoke cleared Brute and Blitz had satisfied looks on their faces, most of Buttercup's armour had been destroyed so now most of her body was exposed, the only bits remaining on her was a piece on her chest, some on her right arm and left leg. Buttercup gave the two girls a smug look "nice tip, I'll keep that in mind" she said

"why are you so-" Brute's words died in her throat as Buttercup's armour began rapidly repairing itself until it was as good as new

"I knew armour this cool would have something like that in it" she said happily while the other two girls just stared in shock. Buttercup took advantage of the girls shock by flying down and headbutting Brute in the face which sent her flying back and crashing through Lockdown. Buttercup then used her enhanced speed to appear on the other side of the wing that Brute was ploughing through, as soon as Brute burst through the final wall of Lockdown Buttercup punched her hard in the back and then gave her a hammer hit to the face which sent Brute plunging into the moat around Lockdown.

Buttercup then turned around and fired an energy blast which tore through Lockdown and was now headed straight towards Blitz. Blitz saw the attack heading towards her flew to the side avoiding the attack only to be axe kicked on top of the head by Buttercup which sent her spiraling down and making a small crater in the exercise yard. Blitz stood up and looked up at Buttercup "is that all you've got" Blitz asked before a stumbling Dynamo stepped on her, embedding her into the ground "ouch" she groaned out, Buttercup just burst out laughing.

When Buttercup stopped laughing she gave a sigh and grinned "you two really are pathetic" she then turned around and backhanded Brute across the face and then punched her in the stomach "it seems sneak attacks are the only thing you're good at and even then you're not that good" she taunted as she kicked an energy ball fired by Blitz away. Brute then began trying to hit Buttercup but she just dodged all of Brutes punches and kicks as if she were going in slow motion. Blitz quickly joined the assault and the two girls began throwing punches and kicks at Buttercup but she just continued dodging their attacks until another smirk came to her face and she disappeared making Blitz punch Brute in the face and Brute kick Blitz in the stomach.

The two girls backed away from each other slowly before they got angry looks on their faces "you idiot" Blitz snapped

"it's your fault ya dingbat" Brute snapped back and the two put their heads together while growling at each other

"hey wingus and dingus" the two girls looked at Buttercup annoyed "are you two going to argue or fight"

the two girls growled again "let's end this" Blitz murmured the two girls then began to glow their signature colour and they charged at Buttercup.

The two girls went to hit Buttercup at the same time with a full powered hit but Buttercup simple flipped over the girls, avoiding the hit. As Blitz and Brute started to turn around Blitz was kicked hard in the back by Buttercup with a loud sickening crack being heard, Brute could only look on in shock as Buttercup reappeared in Blitzes path and kicked her high up into the air. Buttercup turned to Brute "don't worry I'll be with you in a moment" and she disappeared, hearing that snapped out of her shock at this and decided to use this time to power up as much as she could. Blitz was now reaching the end of her momentum she stopped for a brief moment before Buttercup appeared next to her and gave her a hard hammer hit to the chest which shattered all of her ribs Blitz coughed out a mouthful of blood before Buttercup wrapped her arms around Blitz's right leg and flew straight down.

When Buttercup was about 20 meters away from Lockdown she threw Blitz down and stopped, Blitz ploughed through all 6 levels of Lockdown and into the dugout basement where she became embedded in the ground. Buttercup charged up a basketball sized energy ball "go to hell" she muttered before firing the energy ball, the energy ball shot down through the holes that Blitz made and hit her dead on which caused a large explosion that made the whole section of Lockdown above the basement to collapse into it "ha, looks like she got a proper burial, now where's that other…whoa" Buttercup looked in surprise as she saw that Brute's muscles were now really bulky as she kept powering up.

When Brute finally finished she gave a sigh before she glared at Buttercup "so what you've bulked your muscles up, big whoop" Buttercup taunted before Brute pushed off and socked Buttercup across the face which caused made a large dent that almost crushed Buttercup's skull. Brute continued with a flurry of punches leaving large dents over the torso of Buttercup's armour, Brute kicked Buttercup's legs causing her to fall over and she finished the assault with a hard stomp on Buttercups stomach.

"So now that you've seen what I'm capable of are you going to give up or do I have to completely compact you inside that thing?" Brute asked, Buttercup could feel the crushed armour on her body rapidly repairing itself and one by one the dents popped back out until the armour looked as good as new again.

Buttercup snickered as she stood back up "I have to admit that wasn't too bad, but how about you try fighting me when my guard is up" she said,

Brute grinned at this "gladly" she said and the two girls began throwing punches and kicks at each other and began matching blow for blow. Buttercup flashed Brute a grin before she punched her hard in the stomach, Brute's eyes and mouth went wide open at this, Buttercup removed her hand from Brute's and waited for her next move. Brute's hands instantly went straight to her stomach and she began stepping back while gagging and wheezing, Buttercup giggled at this, Brute recovered slightly but before she could attack Buttercup gave her a solid uppercut causing her to flip head over heels and land in the exercise yard.

Brute began trying to stand up but she just kept falling over as every cell in her body was now in pure agony "she just landed two punches to me, so why am I so hurt" she groaned out in pain as Buttercup floated down and landed in front of her

"the answer to that is simple sure you may have increased your strength greatly but you're large bulky muscles are slowing you down so even if you were stronger than me you wouldn't be able to hit me" Buttercup explained Brute was now on her hands and knees with a defeated look on her face, her muscles then contracted until she was back to normal

"I swear I'm going to be the one who takes your life, maybe not today but soon" Brute growled out she then formed a ball of energy in her hand and slammed it on the ground causing a large cloud of dust to cover the area.

When the dust cleared Buttercup saw that Brute was now gone "DAMN IT!" she screamed out angrily "I can't believe that bitch got away like that!" she said angrily, she then looked at the pile of rubble that was once a section of Lockdown "well at least I killed one of them" she muttered to herself.


	27. The Final Showdown pt3

RED, though not anywhere near as strong as Butch even without the armour due to her limited state, was still putting up a decent fight thanks to her nanobots now being semi-activated thanks to the ring the Brawnybuff Boys gave her. Butch gave her a solid punch to the face which caused her head to disperse before a new one formed "you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that if you want to beat me" RED taunted

"oh I seriously intend to" Butch smirked and before RED could even respond Butch kneed her across the face causing her to stumble back. Before she could gain her bearings he turned around and began rapidly punching and kicking RED leaving dents all over her body. Butch finished the assault by kicking her hard in the side of the head leaving a massive dent in it and was sent skidding along the roof until she came to a stop and remained completely still.

"Ha and here I thought the terror known as RED would be a lot stronger than this" Butch taunted, RED stood back up and shook a bit before all of the dents on her body popped back out

"if that's the best you've got then you have no chance at beating me" she said

"oh don't worry I'm just getting warmed up" Butch said and the two fighters ran at each other. Butch dodged a punch and socked RED across the face several times and ended it by flipping over her and kicking her in the back of the head. RED skidded face first along the roof again, as she skidded she flipped herself over but before her feet could touch the ground Butch appeared in front of her and gave her a windmill kick to the face which caused her whole face to sink in Butch then flipped over and elbowed her in the same place which sent her crashing through the roof and into level 6.

When the dust settled RED could be seen starting to get up, the second she was completely standing up Butch reappeared in front of her and he then began zipping around RED while rapidly punching and kicking her. When Butch stopped he gave RED a satisfied look, thanks to Butch's assault RED's whole body was now completely deformed, her face was distorted beyond recognition, her head looked like a deflated basketball, her arms and legs were bent and twisted at extremely unnatural angles.

She just stood there twitching with the occasional red spark of electricity "looks to me like those nanobots of yours are too scrambled to know what to do, maybe I can help" he mocked he then gave her an uppercut that both deformed her head even more and sent her spiraling up into the air, Butch then smirked before disappearing.

As RED reach the end of her momentum she stopped for a brief moment before Butch appeared next to her and gave her a hard punch to the face which caused her whole head to explode into a spray of nanobots. Butch then finished it with a hard axe kick to the stomach that sent RED shooting down like a rocket "oops looks like I just made it worse" Butch said and he floated down to where RED was. RED was now lying completely still on the ground of level 1, due to Butch taking his time to get down RED's nanobots worked rapidly to repair her it took about a minute for her head to be remade due to the extensive damage Butch had done to her nanobots. Just as RED's nanobots were about to start fixing the rest of her body Butch came down through the holes she had made and stomped hard on her left upper arm.

"I take it this is the device that's allowing you to use your nanobot" he then pressed down on her arm harder "let me test something out" he then grabbed her forearm and began pulling it hard. RED's nanobots were now mainly concentrating on repairing her arm as Butch pulled even harder on it, red electricity crackled over her arm but Butch wasn't even affected by it and then finally with a loud snap he tore her arm off right at where his foot was he then looked at RED's limp arm and melted it into a puddle of liquid metal with his heat vision.

RED looked at her stump in shock before a look of rage came over her face "you asshole look at what you've done now I can't fix myself!" she yelled angrily while getting to her feet

"exactly" Butch replied casually and with a very light punch he sent RED flying up through the hole she had made and straight up into the sky again "it's time to end her once and for all" Butch muttered in a devious tone.

Butch raised his left hand and made a green ball of energy the size of a basketball "let's see her stand up to my Omega Bomb this time" he said before he threw it straight up at RED. RED's eyes widened to their absolute max before she was hit by the attack, there was an explosion and Butch watched with a grin on his face as he saw RED now suspended in a large glowing green ball of energy, sparks flew around it with some striking Lockdown causing even more destruction to it while RED's screams of agony could be heard as she began to disintegrate rapidly. The ball began to glow brighter before it shot up into the sky like a rocket and disappeared from sight, Butch looked up at the night sky and saw a bright flash of red "finally she's gone for good" he said happily before large green vines burst out of the ground and wrapped around him tightly.

Butch could feel the vines around his body constricting tighter and as well as his armour beginning to compact, Butch then flexed his body and the vines around him burst off, but before he could do anything else something burst out of the ground and hit him right under the chin and sent him flying up through the hole that RED had made. When Butch stopped himself he looked down and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Prince Russell shooting up towards him "so he survived" he muttered before he and Prince Russell began exchanging blow for blow "I've gotta admit that you're stronger than you were last time we fought with our powers" Butch said

"with my species the older we get the stronger we become and thanks to the chemical X running through my veins I'm stronger than I ever could become" Prince Russell explained, his fingers then extended and wrapped around Butch's legs before he flew straight down.

Butch tried to get his legs free from Prince Russell's grip but before he could Prince Russell flung him down straight into another section of Lockdown. Prince Russell's fingers let go of Butch's legs and retracted out of the section of Lockdown he was in, Butch quickly got to his feet at this "ha if that's your best then you have no chance at beating me" he called out through the hole he had made. Just as he was about to fly up big thick vines burst out of the ground and firmly held him in place "what the hell, why can't I break free of these things"

"simple" Prince Russell said "like I said my species gets the stronger the older we become, so my vines are much stronger than what they were when I first fought you years ago" he then began to glow green and to Butch's shock 3 more Broccloid's basically ripped themselves out of Prince Russell

"what the hell!" Butch shouted

"this new technique allows me to make copies of myself, now prepare for an ultimate beating" Prince Russell said before Butch began receiving a quadruple whamming by the 4 super powered Broccloid's.

Butch's armour was now covered in dents and cracks, due to the amount of dents on the armour he felt like he was being compacted inside it. With every hit he was getting angrier and angrier until he gave a battle cry which was followed by a large explosion of energy that destroyed the section of Lockdown they were in, disintegrated Prince Russell's copies, and sent the real Prince Russell flying back. Prince Russell slammed against a wall, leaving an imprint of his body on it before falling face first onto the ground, when he got back up onto his feet he saw Butch walking out of the smoking rubble. "You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to beat me broccoli boy" Butch taunted, he then took off the two strips of metal hair from the front of his head and a thick cable of energy connected them together "let's see how you like this" Butch said and he threw them straight at Prince Russell.

Prince Russell flew up into the air to avoid the two strips of metal hair but to his surprise they curved straight up and spun around him with the energy cable wrapping around him and pinned his arms to the side once the two strips of hair had finished wrapping around him they shot straight out to Butch's hands with the electric cable extending and they stuck to his hands like magnets. "Okay this is cooler than I thought it would be" Butch said before he swung his arms down which made Prince Russell go down with it and slam into the ground, Butch began swinging and slamming Prince Russell into any hard surface he could see. When Butch thought that Prince Russell was unconscious he swung his arms out to the side and the energy cable sliced Prince Russell to bits, the bits landed in a heap on the ground as the energy cable retracted. Once the energy cable had fully retracted Butch took the strips of metal hair off of his hands and put them back on his head, he then looked at Prince Russell's bits and saw them all come back together until he was whole again.

Prince Russell chuckled "you still don't get it do you? You can slice me and blast me as much as you want, but no matter what you do I'll always be able to come back" he taunted, Butch scowled at this he knew he was right to a degree but even creatures like him could be destroyed.

Butch then remembered another feature his armour had, the long Brick hair at the back of his head could be used as a sword "perfect" he muttered "oh yeah green bean then try this on for size" he then fired a large energy ball straight at Prince Russell. Prince Russell flew up into the air and fired his own energy ball which made Butch's attack detonate "I swear when I get my hands on that meathead I'm gonna-" he turned around as he heard a battle cry and saw Butch coming down towards with the hair blade, which now had a hilt on it, raised above his head.

Butch brought the hair blade down and sliced Prince Russell in half, Prince Russell's surprised face turned into and evil look "you idiot" he said but before he could pull himself back together Butch swung the hair blade rapidly slicing Prince Russell into chunks his eyes then began to glow and he fired his heat vision, which was magnified due to the lenses on the armour over his eyes, which completely disintegrated Prince Russell's remains.

Butch gave a sigh of relief "finally, I thought I'd never get rid of that piece of scum now to put an end to this once and for all" he said and he flew off to the others.


	28. The Final Showdown pt4

Blossom was now glaring at the two other red heads in front of her "seeing as how you already fought her it's my turn to fight against pinky" Berserk stated

"no way I still haven't finished having sex with her" Brazen snapped

"I'll fight her and then you can do what you want with what's left of her"

"no way, that hot bitch is mine" the corner of Berserk's mouth curled up as she thought of something "okay then, let's rock-scissor-paper for it"

"you're on prepare to lose" the two girls stuck out their fingerless hands while Blossom watched with a slight smirk.

"Ready? One, two, three!" they said in union and they stuck there fingerless hands out

Berserk grinned "scissors beats paper! You lose Brazen, now I get to fight her"

"grr, I always lose at this game!" Brazen growled out

Blossom was using every scrap of will power she had to not laugh 'she may have my DNA but she doesn't have my brains' Blossom thought.

Berserk smirked as she walked up to Blossom "you may have some new armour to protect you better but I'm still stronger than you, so like many times in the past, you can't beat me" Berserk stated Blossom knew Berserk was right in the many times she had fought Berserk in the past Berserk had always won. "and the bad news for you pinky is that your boyfriend isn't here to help you" Berserk finished and she was now a foot in front of Blossom "I'll tell you what Blossy because I'm so kind I'll let you make the first move" Berserk offered

Blossom decided to take the chance "okay then" and faster than Berserk could register Blossom knocked her foot making her loose her balance and she gave Berserk a jab to the face which caused her to stumble back.

Blossom was in shock at how easy that had been 'wow this armour must increase my strength and speed…perfect' Blossom thought

Berserk corrected herself she then felt something trickle out of her mouth, she wiped it away on the back of her hand and saw that it was blood a look of rage came on Berserk's face "you just made a grave mistake, I'm going to kill you" Blossom lunged at Berserk and kicked her hard across the face sending her flying backwards. Blossom then used her super speed to appear in Berserk's path and waited for her, Berserk saw Blossom and spun around to correct herself, she went to land a solid punch to Blossom's face but Blossom caught it easily. Berserk tried to free her hand from Blossom's grip but it wouldn't budge "let go you bitch" she ordered

"make me" Blossom replied

"oh I'll make you" Berserk stated and she unleashed a massive barrage of energy balls at Blossom, even when she felt Blossom's grip let go of her she kept repeatedly firing energy balls at her.

When Berserk finally stopped, now slightly winded, and the smoke cleared both she and Brazen smirked as they saw that about 75% of Blossom's body was exposed with the rest being covered by what remained of the armour "well so much for that great armour of yours, now you'll have to face me without any protection" Berserk said, Blossom gulped at this then to the three red heads surprise the armour began rapidly repairing itself until it looked as good as new.

Blossom grinned "I guess you're going to have to try harder than that if you want to beat me" she said

Berserk's look of surprise instantly turned to one of rage "even with that stupid armour you have no chan-" Berserk was silenced as Blossom gave her an uppercut followed by a kick to the stomach.

Berserk stumbled back while both holding her stomach in pain and trying to keep her lunch down "what's wrong I thought you said something about killing me" Blossom mocked, Berserk looked up at her angrily

"hey Berserk, having a little trouble are we?" Brazen taunted

"I said I was going to kill her and I am" Berserk said to Brazen before standing up properly and turning her full attention to Blossom "now you die!" she screeched as she flew at Blossom. Berserk began throwing punches and kicks at Blossom so fast that her limbs were like blurs but Blossom ether blocked the hits or dodged her attacks effortlessly. Berserk went to give Blossom a karate chop to the head but Blossom simply flipped over her and kicked her hard in the back, Berserk was sent skidding face first along the roof before coming to a stop.

"you can get up now I can tell you're not that hurt from a hit like that, unless this armour makes me stronger than I realised" Blossom said, Berserk gave an annoyed growl before taking a deep breath and exhaling.

Berserk slowly got to her feet and turned to face Blossom "only one of us is leaving this hellhole alive Blossy" Berserk said and she got ready to fight again

"whatever you say" Blossom remarked and she disappeared

"where-" the next thing Berserk knew Blossom had her foot lodged in Berserk's stomach. Berserk coughed out blood before Blossom dislodged her foot, spun around and kicked her in the side of the head, as she was about to fly off Blossom grabbed Berserk's long hair and began spinning her around rapidly. When she let go Berserk was sent flying straight towards Brazen, Brazen's eyes widened at this "what the, hey!" Berserk slammed into Brazen and the two girls were sent flying over the exercise yard and crashing into a wing of Lockdown.

Blossom walked over to the edge of the roof and looked at the hole the two girls had made any second now and as if on cue a dark pink energy blast shot out of the hole but Blossom easily batted it to the side like it was nothing. "Pathetic" Blossom muttered before Berserk burst out of the roof behind her and blasted Blossom at point blank range which caught her completely off guard. As Blossom was sent flying forward Berserk continued her assault by rapidly punching and kicking Blossom with all of her might leaving heaps of dents and cracks all over her armour Berserk finished the assault by throwing Blossom into a wing of Lockdown and unleashed a barrage of energy blasts.

When Berserk finally stopped she was now panting heavily due to the amount of energy she had put into that assault "phew, take that bitch" she said as she tried to catch her breath

"darn the hot bitch is dead" Brazen said angrily as she floated in front of the hole she and Berserk had made in Lockdown.

Berserk gave an evil grin as she looked at the smoking rubble of the section of Lockdown she had just destroyed "and that's the end of that" she said proudly, suddenly she felt something cold and hard wrap around her neck tightly as well as her right arm being put uncomfortably behind her back.

"Not bad but you're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me" Blossom said as she held Berserk tightly while her damaged armour rapidly repaired itself, Blossom then began kneeing Berserk hard in the back while tightening her grip around Berserk's neck, cutting off her air.

As things were starting to go dark for Berserk Blossom let go of her, Berserk began gasping for breath as her vision went back to normal. She turned back to Blossom only to receive a massive beat down from Blossom, Berserk didn't even stand a chance against Blossom's vicious assault. Blossom finally ended it with a solid punch to the stomach which both made Berserk throw up and pass out "loser" Blossom muttered and she tossed Berserk to the side causing her to land on the roof. Blossom then turned to Brazen and smirked as she saw the look of shock on her face, Blossom then disappeared and reappeared behind Brazen "you ready slut?" Blossom asked

Brazen turned around with a seductive look on her face "sure I'm ready why don't you take of that armour and we can get started, do you want to be on top or under?" Brazen asked, she got her answer when Blossom socked her across the jaw and sent her flying back. When Brazen stopped herself she continued giving Blossom a seductive look "oh I see you like it rough don't you?" she asked, the only response she got was Blossom elbowing her under the chin followed by a punch to the face and a knee to the gut.

Blossom scowled at Brazen 'I'm going to end this now, the others have already finished their fights' she thought as Brazen slowly floated back while holding her stomach in pain

"alright that's it forget the sex stuff, it's killing time" Brazen said as she corrected herself

"my thoughts exactly" Blossom replied and the two girls flew at each other and began throwing punches and kicks at each other. Unfortunately for Brazen she couldn't even land a punch on her, where as Blossom landed one devastating blow after another to Brazen, Blossom then grabbed Brazen by her left leg and threw her into Lockdown causing her to crash through 3 floors and skid along the floor of level 3.

When she came to a stop she groaned as she slowly got to her feet "that bitch if it wasn't for that stupid armour she'd be dead right now"

"probably" Brazen looked up and saw Blossom standing in front of her, before Brazen could attack Blossom grabbed her by the front of her jumpsuit and she flew through Lockdown while using Brazen's body as a shield.

Brazen ploughed through walls and cell bars until finally Blossom stopped and kicked her straight up, Brazen burst through the three levels above them and landed on the roof in a bloody heap. Blossom sighed "it's time to end this for good" she then flew up through the hole that Brazen had made and was now floating above the roof, she saw Brazen lying in a bloody heap and not too far away the still unconscious Berserk lay in a heap as well. Blossom knew that if she didn't end this now this kind of thing could happen all over again, Blossom then shot down and with a sickening crack she stomped on Brazen's neck, crushing it, a small gargle came out of Brazen's mouth as well as some blood. Blossom turned to face Berserk and she fired a powerful energy blast that obliterated the section of Lockdown they were on, she then got off of Brazen's corpse and kicked it sending it flying over the edge of Lockdown and plunge into the water, Blossom gave another sigh and flew off to join the others.


	29. The Final Showdown pt5

**Author Note: this chapter was made by ROC95, all credit for this chapter goes to him**

* * *

"Alright now this is going to be an Ultimate Fight!" Brick shouted to himself as he moved the giant robot Dynamo towards the surprised Brawnybuff Boys. "Prepare to be crushed you copy cats!" Brick shouted at them.

"Biff! Budder! Come on!" Bause shouted at his brothers as they flew up to face the giant robot. The three soon charged at it to attack. The Brawnybuffs flew straight at Dynamo ready with a triple punch attack but Brick used the controls to swing the three away with Dynamo's arm. The three hit the floor as Brick smirked from inside.

"Alright let's give them some missiles." Brick as he pressed a button. The metal hair bow on Dynamo's head started to snap like giant scissors. "That's not right." He told himself as he pressed another button. Soon some holes under Dynamo's feet opened up and rocket thrusters ignited making Dynamo fly up. "Not what I wanted!" Brick shouted as he flew up into the air. Bause, Biff, and Budder took this confusion to fly up after him.

"Attack the legs to bring him down!" Bause shouted as his brothers nodded. Biff and Budder began to use their laser beam vision attacking Dynamo's legs. Bause on the other hand flew onto Dynamo's metal stomach and started to rapidly punch making dents hoping to make an opening to attack Brick from inside. Brick heard the alarm system go off and saw through the cameras at the Brawnybuffs making dents on the legs and stomach.

"Oh no you don't!" Brick shouted as he made the controls spin. This caused Dynamo to start spinning surprising Bause and his brothers.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!" Bause shouted as he and his brothers were flinged off Dynamo. They spun out of control and crashed into Lockdown. When the dust settled Budder was the first to recover. He spat out a tooth and glared at the robot. His shirt was torn by the side and his pants were torn by were his shoes were. A few bloodstains were on his pants.

"Oh it's on." Budder stated as his brothers started to stir as well. Biff had a few cuts and bruises but he was pissed off. Bause was pissed off as well. Bause left side of his head was bleeding but not too badly.

"Let's get him!" The three shouted in unison. They grabbed a metal beam from the wrecked building and flew into the air.

Inside Dynamo Brick stopped the spinning, but he got dizzy himself. "Whoa… what's with all the swirling clouds?" He asked himself dizzily looking at the monitors. Brick shook his head to clear off his dizziness only to see on the screen the Brawnybuffs slam Dynamo with a metal beam down towards the ground. Dynamo fell towards the ground and crashed straight in the center of Lockdown causing the whole island that Lockdown was on to spilt and crack with some sections of the island and Lockdown falling into the water. Bause, Biff, and Budder smirked at the sight. They stared at the hole thinking they had won.

"Looks like we win this one." Bause stated. Suddenly the island shook violently making the smirk fade from his face.

"The hell?" Biff stated.

"What's going-" Budder didn't get to finish as a large blistering hot gale of air burst out of the hole, large chunks of debris pummelled the boys and knocked them out of the sky and crash into the ground. Dynamo had risen from the crater and the look it gave them meant it wasn't happy. Dynamo had a dented piece of metal where its bow used to be. Its left eye was cracked and it fired sparks signalling damage. Inside Brick was mad as hell.

"You will not win you bastards!" Brick shouted as he pressed a button. Soon holes opened up in Dynamo and rockets with missiles started to come out and point at the Brawnybuff Boys.

"Oh shit." Budder stated. Brick aimed the missiles at them and moved his hand to a button to fire the missiles.

"Go to hell the three of you." Brick told them as he pressed the button. Soon the missiles were launched. The missiles flew at every direction making large explosions with every thing they made contact with. Soon the smoke cleared out to reveal that a third of the island had been obliterated as well as a third of the wall surrounding Lockdown and the bridge that connected Lockdown to land. Bause, Budder, and Biff were now standing on a small pillar of land perfectly fine and looking around confused at the destruction the attack had caused

On the screen Brick noticed what he did. "Well… fuck." Brick told himself. He heard laughter coming from the three Brawnybuffs.

"You missed!" Bause shouted.

"What a loser!" Biff added. Budder kept on laughing with his brothers.

Brick growled at them. "SHUT UP!" Brick shouted at them as he moved Dynamo forward to attack. The three kept on laughing until they were given a windmill kick by Dynamo. Brick used Dynamo's strength to smash them into another section of Lockdown. The three Brawnybuffs coughed as the smoke cleared from inside the building.

"So you want to be rough?" Bause asked. "Come on bros let's show him our strength!" he shouted. Bause and his brothers got out of the rubble and flew towards Dynamo. They smashed it metal stomach once more causing the robot to stagger back. Brick looked at the screen as the Brawnybuffs fired energy balls rapidly. With each hit Dynamo was pushed back into another wall of Lockdown. Brick looked around for the shield.

"They should have marked this thing!" Brick shouted as he pressed a button. Outside Dynamo aimed its fingerless hands at the Brawnybuffs. Soon five holes opened up and revealed rockets. "Now that's… better." He stated as he aimed at the Buffs. "EAT ROCKET POWER YOU BASTARDS!" Brick shouted as he fired the rockets. The rockets flew towards the three brothers and their eyes widen as they were blasted far into Townsville and into a tower. Bause panted as he removed glass from his side and leaving a good cut with blood trickling out. Biff removed some large chunks of concrete that nearly crushed his legs. Budder dusted himself off and had a few bruises on his face. They floated out of the tower and flew back to Lock down with their hands beginning to glow. Brick was preparing for their next attack. Biff fired a green blast at Dynamo, making the robot block the attack but still take damage as Dynamo's arms began to puff out smoke.

"Eat energy spikes!" Budder shouted as he shot out blue energy like spikes from his fingerless palm. The blue spikes straight at Dynamo, Brick had barely enough time to dodge but he managed to do so but got hit by two of them.

"Damn it…" Brick stated as he saw through the monitors at Bause who charged up and energy wave fired at Dynamo. Brick pressed a button and Dynamo activated its shield by morphing into its metal ball form. The blast sent the metal ball flying straight into Townsville and crashed through several buildings before coming to a stop. Dynamo had unmorphed from its metal ball form and looked at the direction where Lockdown was. Dynamo stood up weakened and badly damage. Inside Brick saw the flashing red lights signaling damage and needs of repairs.

"Damn it… at this rate I need to regroup with the others..." He told himself he then turned on the rockets and shot back to Lockdown.

At Lockdown the Brawnybuffs flew up into the air as they saw Dynamo rocket towards them.

"Ready?" Bause asked Biff and Budder.

"Ready." They responded. Soon they flew down fast and their legs glowed signaling the Brawnybuff Triple Kick. They turned almost into a ball of light at their speed. Dynamo however had now curved up and headed straight towards the Brawnybuff Boys.

"Eat!" Budder shouted.

"Brawnybuff!" Biff added.

"Triple!" Bause added.

"Kick!" They all finished. Soon their combined Power Kick smashed through Dynamo's metal stomach . Sparks and wire flew out at every direction.

Dynamo buzzed and beeped and sparks came out as it fell down and landed on its back while also landing on an already partly destroyed section of Lockdown with its legs handing over the edge. Soon the glow from its eyes turned off signalling its defeat.

"Brawnybuffs: 1 Losers: 0" Bause said with a smirk. His brothers laughed as they floated down to the defeated robot.

"Let's get that loser out." Biff stated. "We can brag and beat him to death."

"Yeah!" Bause and Budder responded as the three started to lift up the eyes of Dynamo. They lifted the door up and were met with an empty seat.

"He escaped!" Biff shouted angrily.

"Bastard!" Budder added. Bause growled and caught Brick's red streak as it flew over to the arena they had made on the roof.

"Come on! We won't let him get away!" Bause told his brothers. Soon all three followed Brick from behind.


	30. The End

The Brawnybuff Boys landed on the partly destroyed arena they had made on the roof, across from them was Brick who was now wearing the same armour the others were wearing "even though you may be wearing that stupid armour you seem to be a little outnumbered" Bause stated

Brick gave a slight chuckle "more like the other way around" he said before motioning behind them.

The three boys turned around and saw the other's standing behind them with their arms crossed over their chests "give up now or end up like her" Blossom stated as she pointed to the dead Brazen.

The Brawnybuff Boys were shocked "you killed all of the other's?" Biff said in shock

"yep they're all dead, so are you going to give up or what?" Blossom asked though deep down she really wanted to end their lives right there and then. The Brawnybuff Boy looks of shock turned to ones of rage and they began viciously attacking the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys.

The Brawnybuff Boys tried there absolute hardest to beat the puff's and ruff's but due to them being tired and injured due to their fight with Dynamo as well as the fact that the puff's and the ruff's were now 10 times stronger thanks to the armour they were wearing, the Brawnybuff Boys were beaten badly. The Brawnybuff Boys landed hard on the arena they had made and groaned in pain while the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys landed gently on the arena.

"What you three scum piles have done is unforgivable" Blossom stated

"normally we'd give you a chance to leave and never return but after what you've done you can forget it" Buttercup said angrily.

The puff's and ruff's then raised a glowing hand each and aimed it at the three boys who had now gotten to their feet "so any last words before we send you to hell?" Brick asked

Bause scowled "yeah, we should have just killed you all in your sleep" he said in an annoyed tone and in union the Puffs and the Ruffs fired an energy beam each.

The beams pierced through each boys chests and sent them flying back with blood gushing out of the holes in their chests, the three boys were sent crashing into the barely online Dynamo. Biff landed in the open cock pit of Dynamo and landed on a big red button, Biff, who was getting weaker by the second, lifted up his head and saw the words above the button he had pressed "shit" he muttered.

"so should we let them suffer or put them out of their misery?" Butch asked he got his answer when they all heard a feminine computerised voice came from Dynamo "20 seconds to self-destruct"

"well that answers that question" Brick said and they all flew away from Lockdown, not knowing how big of an explosion Dynamo was going to make.

Biff crawled out of Dynamo's cock pit and landed between his brothers "guys" Bause started as he got weaker making his brothers look at him "just encase there isn't an after live I just want to say that I love you guys and I'm sorry that it's come to this" he said he then weakly reached out and grabbed Biff's hand

"same here, I love you guys as well" Budder said as he reached out and grabbed Biff's other hand

"yep, same here" Biff said as the countdown reached five

"see ya" they said in union to each other as the countdown reached zero and Dynamo began to glow brightly.

The Puffs and Ruffs had just joined up with the others at the docks when they saw a bright light coming from behind them they all looked and saw a bright light on Lockdown, the light rapidly got brighter and brighter then with a deafening boom and an aftershock that knocked everyone off their feet the light faded to reveal that Lockdown Island was completely gone and all that remained was a large hole that was currently filling with water.

"Great Scott what happened!?" The Professor asked before he was embraced in a loving hug from his daughters

"Dynamo's self-destruct was activated and it blew sky high" Butch said before he and his brothers said in union "deactivate" the boys armour then retracted until it turned back into a disk the girls then let go of their dad and did the same as the boys

"great inventions dad" Buttercup said as she held the disk

"thank you sweetie" he replied and took it from her

"yeah we would have been killed if it weren't for these things" Butch agreed.

Brick looked at Chief Jackson "hey chief"

"yes Brick?"

"How many of your men are still active?" He asked

"well unfortunately Brash massacred nearly the entire police force, why?"

"because there are a heap of unconscious criminals in the forests"

"we'll handle that while you two try to get the city back in order" Blossom said to Chief Jackson and Mayor Bellum "come on guys lets go" she finished and flew off with the others following her leaving The Professor, Sarah, Chief Jackson, Mayor Bellum, and the Rowdyround Boys on the docks.

"Hey could you boys take us to several places" Chief Jackson said "I'll clear your criminal records" he added

"deal" the boys said. Blob took Chief Jackson to the police station, Bulk took Mayor Bellum back to city hall, and Bulge took the Professor and Sarah back home.

Two weeks later

The Powerpuff Girls had managed to capture nearly all of the criminals that had escaped from Lockdown and were now back behind bars, the only ones who weren't were the Powerpunk Girls (they found out that Berserk had survived Blossom's finishing move), Scrapper, and the Rowdyround Boys (who had had their record wiped clean). Speaking of which the boys had been adopted by the Rowdyruff Boys (it was Brick's idea) and now lived with them as their little brothers.

The police force of Townsville was slowly recovering due to their numbers being greatly depleted thanks to Brash, as such the Powerpuff Girls had been forced out of retirement and were now back to fighting crime with their boyfriends lending a helping hand as well, but should true evil ever rear its ugly head again the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys will always be there to stop it.

* * *

and thus the end of this story, I would like to thank every single person who read all of my story all the way through to the end especially **Dominator225**,and** ROC95** for reading my story all the way through, this also might be my last story because my idea well has run dry so until a possible next story, peace out ^_^


End file.
